Hogwarts, a Nova Geração
by SeteEntediados
Summary: Rachel Berry vai a Hogwarts (mais detalhes no capítulo). Crossover de Glee com Harry Potter. Universo Alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fala o autor:**_

_**Recebi uma sugestão para fazer uma crossover da Saga com Harry Potter. Se alguém me pedisse para fazer uma do universo de Star Wars, acho que minha mente piraria. Eu tenho uma réplica da lightsaber do mestre Obi-Wan Kenobi, afinal de contas! Mas o universo Harry Potter... eu adoro os filmes, todos eles, mas não li um livro que fosse. **_

_**De qualquer forma, experimentei escrever alguma coisa numa narrativa bem acelerada. Eu não repetiria a Saga e nem mexeria na dinâmica Harry/Hermione/Rony, que considero perfeita. Mas poderia aproveitar alguns elementos dessa fic e usar os filhos de HP para criar o crossover me parecia mais interessante. Modificaria algumas coisas, criaria algumas regras próprias e veria no que ia dar.**_

_**Escrevi pela diversão do desafio. Foi legal pesquisar sobre o Universo Potter (vai ter detalhes assim lá na China!). Sei nem se continuo ou não. Se você achar que não vale a pena, vou considerar apagar depois. Já que não estou comprometida com essa fic. De qualquer forma, está aí o resultado.**_

...

**HOGWARTS, A NOVA GERAÇÃO (como Star Trek, a nova geração)**

Santana Lopez gostava da mãe. Como não poderia? O problema é que a criação e a distância tornaram as coisas mais complexas entre elas e, por conseqüência, para a meia-irmã dois anos mais jovem, Rachel Berry.

Vejamos: Shelby Corcoran é contemporânea de Harry Potter e de toda geração emblemática que defendeu Hogwarts durante a batalha final contra Voldemort. A diferença é que ela não viveu exatamente tal confronto. Havia se formado dois anos antes da fatídica batalha. Era uma americana sangue-puro que teve a oportunidade de estudar na lendária escola de bruxaria. Tornou-se uma Ravenclaw e apaixonou-se um Juan Lopez, um Slytherin um ano mais velho. Os dois tiveram um caso. O caso gerou uma filha num momento em que o relacionamento não funcionava mais. Quando Santana Lopez completou seis meses, Shelby Corcoran conheceu Hiram Berry, um muggle produtor teatral, e seguiu com ele para perseguir o sonho de se tornar uma atriz nas grandes produções muggles que ela tanto adorava. Shelby Corcoran engravidou acidentalmente de Hiram Berry. Ele era gay, mas isso não impediu que os dois tivessem um encontro embriagado que resultou na concepção de Rachel Berry.

Santana ficou aos cuidados da família do pai, mas costumava ver a mãe e a irmã pelo menos uma vez por ano. Os 30 dias anuais não eram suficientes para que ela fizesse uma conexão mais profunda com a outra parte da família. Era estranho para ela sair do mundo bruxo, para encarar o mundo muggle, apesar de apreciar certas invenções, como televisão e internet. Ela também adorava viajar de avião. Sempre que voava para a América para visitar Shelby e Rachel, ia com a mala vazia e voltava com ela cheia. Tinha inclusive um tablet que só conseguia usar quando passeava entre os muggles em Londres. Nova York era fascinante, nem mesmo se importava com as amolações da meia-irmã.

Na idade adequada, recebeu a carta-convite para ingressar em Hogwart. Ela e os dois melhores amigos: a aristocrática Quinn Fabray e o confiante Noah Puckerman. Ambos puros-sangues. Todos selecionados para a casa Slytherin, que já tinha como residente Scorpius Malfoy, aluno que estava no segundo ano que, tal como o pai em sua respectiva época, era rodeado de dois capachos que pareciam mais guardas de segurança.

A casa rival, Gryffindor, era dominada pelo clã Potter-Weasley, famílias que se tornaram poderosas no meio bruxo após os eventos do embate a Valdemort. James Potter, Albus "Sev" Potter e Rose Weasley, respectivamente do quarto e segundo ano, deram boas-vindas àquela mesma época a Lilly Potter.

No primeiro momento, Santana Lopez não se importava com o clã da casa rival. Até admirava Ginny Potter, que foi artilheira do Holyhead Harpies, time era fã. Era só uma garota cheia de atitude que gostava de aprontar com certos alunos das casas rivais, especialmente Finn Hudson, um Hufflepuff, tinha boas notas, mas não era uma estudante ávida com Fabray e sonhava chegar ao terceiro ano quando finalmente poderia fazer testes para o time de quadribol, como eram as regras em vigor.

O jogo em questão sofreu modificações nas regras. Agora era disputado no tempo regulamentar em 90 minutos corridos, com direito a um pedido de tempo de cinco minutos para cada equipe que pode ser solicitado em qualquer momento entre os cinco minutos iniciais e finais da partida. O jogo só termina antes do tempo limite caso o apanhador capture o pomo de ouro.

Santana era uma artilheira nata. Tinha também talento para ser uma apanhadora, mas ela preferia deixar tal função para Quinn Fabray. O grupo não podia fazer testes para o time, mas nada impedia que aos fins de semana os três amigos, junto com alguns outros alunos, brincassem de quadribol nos gramados ao lado do castelo reformado e parcialmente reconstruído após a batalha contra Voldemort. Entre os alunos que faziam parte da brincadeira com os slytherins estava a hufflepuff Brittany Pierce e o ravenclaw Mike Chang, um ano mais velho.

As coisas se modificaram a partir do segundo ano em Hogwarts. Mais velha e talentosa com a varinha, passou a ser o terror dos alunos do primeiro ano. Sempre aprontava com vários deles com o aval dos amigos da casa e tolerância dos demais. Afinal: aquilo era visto apenas como brincadeiras. Até que Santana Lopez resolveu aprontar contra Hugo Weasley. Ao pendurar o garoto de ponta cabeça numa árvore e fazer piadas humilhantes com o destino do que ela chamou de perdedor, despertou a ira e a antipatia dos gryffindors, em especial de Lilly Potter, que a chamou para um duelo em defesa da honra do querido primo.

"Eu deveria enfrentar aquela arruaceira" – reclamou Rose.

"Eu farei. Estamos no mesmo an certo."

"Não há certo e errado aqui, maninha. Eu deveria dar uma surra nessa troll venenosa" – Sev estava louco para revidar pequenas provocações.

"Confie em mim."

Mas Lilly perdeu o duelo, o que deu apenas mais munição a Santana Lopez. A partir daí, a rivalidade entre Lopez e o clã Potter-Weasley ganhou notoriedade.

Então veio as férias de verão. Em vez de Santana ir à América passar os 30 dias anuais com Shelby e Rachel, mãe e irmã vieram para Londres. Rachel era uma bruxa e Shelby queria que ela tivesse a oportunidade de estudar na grande Hogwarts, assim como Santana. Shelby enviou uma carta à diretora Hera Flikwick pedindo que Rachel fosse aceita, uma vez que ela era uma ex-aluna e a irmã lá estudava. A carta de admissão chegou duas semanas depois.

...

"Estou tão excitada" – Rachel caminhava por Diagon Alley ao lado de Shelby e uma entediada Santana – "Mamãe, primeiro vamos comprar a minha varinha. Você disse que a varinha escolhe o dono, bom, eu estou ansiosa para ver como será a minha."

Santana olhou para a própria. Lembrava-se de que foi com o pai àquele mesmo lugar três anos antes e saiu de lá com a varinha de 10 polegadas de cedro e coração de dragão, levemente flexível, cor escura, sinuosa no punho, reta e lisa na ponta. Era uma poderosa e geniosa varinha que não escolhia qualquer um. O próprio vendedor só tinha conhecido uma pessoa com uma varinha feita de tal madeira. Disseram a ela que aquele tipo estava a serviço dos fortes e determinados. Uma menina de 11 anos não compreenderia bem tais palavras. Uma menina de 13 ainda não as entendia bem.

"Rachel Berry" – o velho sorriu – "Sua mãe foi uma Ravenclaw muito inclinada para as artes, assim como você é" – olhou para a grande prateleira cheia de varinhas – "Experimente essa."

Entregou a peça para Rachel, que sentiu um arrepio e a eletricidade da conexão quando a tocou. Era uma varinha clara, de pelo de unicórnio e macieira. Ideal para pessoas de puro coração e idealistas. A menina vibrou com o novo instrumento. Era bonito, bem trabalhado, que se encaixava perfeitamente na personalidade da pequena. Rachel saiu feliz da loja. A garotinha estava tão maravilhada com o centro comercial bruxo que nem reparou que a irmã mais velha sempre alguns passos atrás da mãe, olhando para os lados, temerosa em encontrar conhecidos. Ter uma mãe amante de muggle estava tudo bem na América. Nunca ali, na casa dela. Não para um Lopez, uma família tradicional que apoiou certas idéias de Lord Voldemort.

No momento de pegar o expresso para Hogwards, Rachel, temerosa por se separar da mãe pela primeira vez, entrou no trem e procurou a irmã mais velha. Em uma das cabines. A encontrou dividindo uma com Quinn Fabray, Puckerman e Brittany. Bateu a porta e acenou pedindo para entrar. Santana, grosseiramente, saiu até ao corredor e fez o discurso.

"Olha aqui pirralha, é melhor você fingir que não me conhece, ok. Não quero você no meu calcanhar. E se você abrir a boca com alguém que é a minha meia-irmã mestiça, eu vou te quebrar em seis."

"Mas..."

"Se você for selecionada para slytherin, ainda falarei contigo. Mas se você for para outra casa, especialmente para gryffindor, é melhor nem se aproximar. Entendido?"

Rachel quis chorar. De fato, lágrimas escaparam ao rosto. Santana entrou novamente à cabine com expressão de total indiferença. Sentimento que ela tentava desesperadamente transmitir aos demais, porque, por dentro, estava com pena da irmã.

"Quem é essa menina mesmo?" – Brittany perguntou.

"A filha de uma conhecida do meu pai. Só isso."

Rachel, sem chão, sentou-se em uma mesa. Estava terrivelmente só. Foi quando um garoto delicado sorriu e perguntou se poderia sentar-se ali também.

"Meu nome é Kurt Hummel" – estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la.

"Rachel Berry" – cumprimentou o garoto – "É o seu primeiro ano?"

"É sim. Estou tão ansioso. Dizem que os alunos do primeiro ano passam por uma espécie de ritual feito por um chapéu falante que escolhe em qual casa cada um vai pertencer. Não é uma loucura?"

"Sim, eu sei dessa parte. Minha mãe me contou essa história várias vezes. Ela foi uma Ravenclaw."

"Oh... bom, desculpe o meu entusiasmo. Meus pais são muggles e foi uma surpresa lá em casa quando recebi a carta-convite. Meus pais relutaram muito, mas acabaram permitindo que eu viesse para cá."

"Meu pai é muggle" – Rachel sorriu.

"Então você meio que sabe o que estou sentindo."

"Acho que eu meio que sei" – os dois sorriram.

No final da viagem, quando os estudantes já trocavam de roupa, Rachel viu Santana passar com o uniforme com detalhes verdes e cinzas. Uma serpente enfeitava o brasão. As duas trocaram olhares, mas não disseram nada. Kurt percebeu a tensão.

"Conhece essa garota?"

"A gente se esbarrou aqui no trem mais cedo."

No momento da seleção, Rachel sentou-se no banco quando foi chamada e procurou com os olhos pela mesa da casa Slytherin. Viu Santana entre os melhores amigos e a irmã parecia interessada.

"Gryffindor" – anunciou o chapéu.

Rachel não sabia o que sentia sobre a notícia. Ir para Gryffindor significava que a irmã dela a trataria como inimiga. Relutou para sentar-se à mesa com seus novos colegas.

"Parabéns!" – recebeu o cumprimento de Hugo Weasley e depois de alguns outros.

"No caso é bem-vinda" – Lilly Potter corrigiu e também cumprimentou a nova colega.

Rachel só pareceu relaxar quando Kurt Hummel foi chamado e escolhido também para ser um Gryffindor. Outra menina, Mercedes Jones, também seria escolhida e os três alguns dias depois, formariam um trio inseparável.

...

Era dia de testes para o time de quadribol da casa Slytherin. Santana, Quinn e Puckerman preencheram as inscrições para tentar ocupar quatro vagas disponíveis naquele ano. Um goleiro, dois artilheiros e um apanhador.

"Malfoy vai tentar a vaga de apanhador" – Puck analisou – "Mas ele é um completo idiota e você é muito melhor, Quinn. Essa vaga está no papo."

"Não acredito que vá tentar a vaga de goleiro" – Santana balançou a cabeça – "Você é um dos melhores batedores que conheço. Não é justo que não tenham permitido fazer o teste para a posição neste ano. Karofisky é péssimo."

"Ele é reserva" – Quinn pontuou.

"Ainda assim, ele é péssimo."

"É a tradição Slytherin: a vaga só é aberta quando o jogador que a conquistou se forma ou quando o capitão o expulsa" – Puck se conformou – "St. James é o capitão e Karofisky é o primo dele."

St. James era um dos artilheiros titulares. Arrogante, cheio de si, e também um dos melhores da posição que Hogwards havia conhecido desde Ginny Weasley. Aluno do quinto ano, era a primeira vez dele como capitão, e dizem que já havia times interessados em contratá-lo depois de ele se formar.

Os testes foram fáceis para alguém habilidoso como Santana Lopez. Ela não teve problemas em conseguir uma das vagas de artilheiro. Quinn também conseguiu a vaga de apanhadora reserva, mas Puck falhou no teste para goleiro. Ele era lento para a posição e tinha o biótipo errado. As duas amigas a consolaram. No próximo ano, dois dos apanhadores se formariam e duas vagas seriam abertas. Seria a oportunidade.

Após a seleção dos Slytherins, o campo teria de ser liberado para o treino dos Gryffindors. Não era permitido que pessoas de outras casas assistissem aos treinos a não ser que fossem convidadas. Ninguém se opôs quando Santana Lopez sentou-se e observou o processo de seleção dos rivais. James Potter estava no sexto ano e era o capitão. Era goleiro. Sev Potter era o apanhador. Um muito bom, embora as más línguas digam que não tão brilhante quanto foi o pai dele. Lilly estava na seleção para artilheira. Era muito boa para alguém da idade. Fez um teste quase tão bom quanto o de Santana horas antes.

"A equipe deles parece que está melhor neste ano" – Quinn comentou.

"Talvez. Mas se St. James não escalar errado, podemos vencer o torneio."

...

Rachel tinha interesse algum por quadribol. Considerava o esporte violento e perigoso. Em suma, ela considerava a maioria dos esportes violentos, inclusive xadrez bruxo. Em vez de competições com contato físico, tinha um projeto em mente de montar um coral em Hogwarts em que se pudesse cantar algumas canções pops muggles e outras de artistas famosos do mundo mágico, embora ela conhecesse pouquíssimo desta parte. Tudo que sabia era o que a mãe mostrou.

"Não só apoio, como faço questão de ser co-capitão" – Kurt aplaudiu.

"Eu sempre quis um lugar em que pudesse soltar meus agudos. O coral de bruxos não é para mim, colega" – Mercedes fez high five com Rachel.

"Precisamos conversar com o senhor Marwood para ver se ele autoriza a criação junto à diretora. Depois precisamos pensar num espaço e em fazer a publicidade para que as pessoas se inscrevam no nosso clube. Precisamos arrumar um músico também" – Rachel disse com a habitual velocidade no falar.

"Sei que Hugo Weasley toca piano" – Mercedes informou – "Dizem que aprendeu com a senhora Weasley e que ele é ótimo."

Assim convidaram o rapaz mais velho. Hugo tinha certa preocupação em se portar como um machinho, tal como os primos eram. Até mesmo o pai. Mas ele gostava de música e detestava jogar quadribol.

"Eu não sei... vou ter que responder depois."

"Claro" – Rachel levantou as mãos – "Nos deixe saber quando tiver uma posição."

"No mais" – Hugo sorriu – "O que pensam em fazer agora?"

"Que tal aproveitar um dos últimos dias de sol?" – Mercedes apontou para a janela.

O grupo cruzou com Slytherins no caminho. Entre as pessoas no grupo, estavam Santana Lopez e Malfoy. A adolescente se aproximou do alvo favorito com comentários ácidos. Hugo tentou se defender, mas tinha pela frente alguém extremamente hábil. O garoto terminou humilhado com as calças nos pés. Santana não perdeu tempo e fez o mesmo com Kurt e Mercedes, o que provocou muitas risadas. Rachel encarou Santana aterrorizada. Sabia que a meia-irmã era uma peça, mas até então não havia estado tão próxima de se tornar também um alvo.

"Vai poupar a sangue-ruim, Lopez?" – Malfoy desafiou.

Então ela lançou o feitiço que em vez de fazer as calças caírem, os cabelos ficavam arrepiados, como se acabassem de ser eletrocutados.

"Um charme" – o grupo foi embora as gargalhadas.

Santana e Rachel trocaram olhares antes da mais velha virar as costas e não olhar para trás.

...

O primeiro jogo de quadribol da temporada foi duro. O time Slytherin encontrou muitas dificuldades para superar o time Ravenclaw. St. James não estava num bom dia, mas a estreante Santana Lopez conseguiu fazer seis gols para o time, no total de 13 marcados. A outra equipe fez 11. Faltavam sete minutos para o fim do tempo regulamentar. Os Ravenclaws pressionavam no ataque e, para piorar, Mike Chang, o apanhador do time azul, disparou primeiro para pegar o pomo de ouro. Foi um momento de pura sorte. O pomo mudou de direção quando Mike quase o alcançava e ficou num ângulo favorável para que Quinn Fabray o apanhasse. 280 a 110. Aquele fim de semana foi de muitas comemorações.

No jogo da semana seguinte, o clã Gryffindor estava num dia bom e não teve problemas para passar pelo frágil hufflepuff, que ainda lutava para recompor o time vencedor de três anos antes, quando venceu pela última vez a temporada de quadribol. A única jogadora de destaque era Brittany, que atuava como artilheira. Finn Hudson era um batedor medíocre e Sam Evans era um apanhador tão verde quanto Quinn Fabray, porém sem a mesma agilidade. Ao passo que os rivais tinham o ótimo trio de jogadores e irmãos, James Potter no gol, Sev Potter como apanhador e a estreante Lilly Potter na artilharia. Os demais jogadores também eram ótimos. Na metade do jogo, o placar era esmagador e Sev sacramentou o placar de 320 a 40 aos 50 minutos de jogo.

Os Potters estavam na arquibancada torcendo pelos filhos. Harry aproveitou uma folga no ministério para auxiliar nas aulas de defesa contra artes das trevas de alunos a partir do quinto ano. Rachel também estava na arquibancada ao lado de Hugo Weasley, amigo um ano mais velho em que ela estava cada vez mais afeiçoada. Não queria falar publicamente, mas Rachel fazia uma pequena torcida particular para hufflepuff conseqüência da paixonite pré-adolescente que sentia por Finn Hudson, do terceiro ano.

"No próximo serão vocês" – Santana não perdeu a oportunidade de provocar quando Lilly e Rose andavam em direção ao castelo.

"Quem apostar?" – Lilly enxergou ali uma ótima oportunidade de devolver muitas das provocações e ações da slytherin.

"Diga o preço, Potter."

"Quem perder vai beijar o escudo da casa vencedora e ler uma declaração escrita por mim ou por você antes de ganhar um banho de suco de abóbora. Claro que tudo isso será feito na frente de toda a escola."

"Parece razoável. Prepare-se para beijar o brasão slytherin, Potter. E tenha certeza que escreverei a melhor declaração para você ler em público."

A semana passou sem eventos ou incidentes sérios. Os dois rivais trinaram forte nos intervalos das aulas e aquele sábado de jogo foi amplamente esperado, sobretudo porque a escola inteira já sabia da aposta feita entre a querida Lilly Potter e o terror Santana Lopez. Vestir o uniforme naquele dia foi um ritual a parte. A concentração estava redobrada e a escola inteira estava ansiosa pelo primeiro encontro entre os rivais históricos. Apesar do apanhador titular ter se recuperado do forte resfriado que o impediu de jogar contra Ravenclaw, o capitão St. James escalou a reserva Quinn Fabray para ser novamente apanhadora, o que surpreendeu a todos, inclusive a própria.

Os slytherin tinham uma carta na manga. Treinaram secretamente uma nova formação ao longo da semana. Colocou Karofisky na reserva, dispensou um que era realmente reserva e promoveu Puckerman. Inverteu o posicionamento dele com Santana Lopez (ela jogaria mais adiantada e livre, enquanto ele ficaria mais recuado). O esquema tático surpreendeu o time adversário, que quando começou a marcar adequadamente, o placar estava 60 a 40. Lilly Potter tentava fazer marcação cerrada em Santana Lopez. Mas na hora em que a esquadra gryffindor ia para o ataque, Lilly precisava enfrentar St. James. Aos 73 minutos, e com o placar empatado em 80 pontos, Quinn viu o pomo de ouro, mas resolveu disparar em outra direção, atraindo a atenção de Sev. Ele correu atrás dela por instinto. Mas quando percebeu que era um truque e parou, Quinn continuou a voar em alta velocidade e alcançou o pomo. Vitória da inteligência e visão tática de St. James, que soube fazer um time tecnicamente inferior render mais que o adversário jamais poderia esperar.

O ponto alto das comemorações Slytherin foi o pagamento da aposta. Em um dos pátios internos do castelo, Lilly Potter beijou o brasão da serpente, declarou um texto constrangedor escrito por Santana Lopez e ganhou o prometido banho de suco de abóbora. A casa Slytherin ovacionou. O resto, nem tanto. Harry e Ginny Potter estavam presentes no jogo acompanhando os filhos e ficaram furiosos quando souberam da humilhação pública. Tentaram punir Santana, mas o argumento de que foi os termos acertados da aposta apresentado pela estudante e confirmado pela outra calou os adultos. Ainda assim pensaram em regras novas para reprimir que acontecimentos como aquele se repetissem. As casas foram punidas com perda de pontos e as duas alunas tiveram de passar uma semana de detenção.

A provocação que existia entre o clã e Lopez virou pura inimizade e hostilidade.

...

Rachel recebeu a carta da mãe próximo ao break de inverno para as festas de fim de ano. Infelizmente, Shelby não teve condições de ir à Inglaterra por conta de um trabalho que fazia na Índia e como o país atravessava por uma instabilidade tanto no mundo muggle quando no bruxo, achou prudente que Rachel passasse as festas com a irmã.

"Absolutamente não!" – Santana esbravejou quando leu a carta. Ela e Rachel estavam sozinhas na torre de astronomia enquanto a slytherin olhava para os lados, constantemente receosa que alguém as flagrasse conversando sobre coisas de família.

"Por quê?"

"Seria horrível."

"Santana, eu não entendo..."

"Meu pai é um orgulhoso e tradicionalista sangue-puro. Daí vem você, a mestiça filha do amor da vida dele e que o deixou para viver o sonho americano no mundo muggle, para passar três semanas no mesmo teto que ele?"

"Minha mãe disse que ele é um homem razoável. Sempre deixou você ficar conosco nos verões."

"Será que não entende que você é, por si só, uma afronta para o meu pai? Além disso, a minha madrasta é uma racista ainda pior. Seria um inferno se você aparecesse. Então faça um favor para mim e para você: procure outro lugar para ficar."

"Eu não tenho para onde ir."

"Então fique no castelo e não me amole mais com esse assunto."

Rachel chorou com medo de ficar sozinha naquele castelo enorme do frio do inverno. Dois dias depois, quando cantarolava uma canção triste que refletia o estado melancólico, Hugo Weasley a confrontou. Rachel contou a história. De que a mãe não poderia ficar com ela nas festas de fim de ano, omitindo, claro, a discussão com Santana. O menino sorriu e ofereceu acolher Rachel na casa dele.

A casa dos Weasley era simples e confortável. O senhor Rony Weasley era desajeitado e engraçado, bem diferente da compenetrada Hermione. Ela recebeu Rachel muito bem, assim como o resto da família. Arrumou o pequeno quarto de hóspede e fez questão que a menina ficasse o mais à vontade possível. No dia de natal, chegaram duas corujas destinadas a Rachel. Uma trazia um presente e uma carta amorosa de Shelby. A segunda coruja trazia apenas um bilhete curto.

"**Feliz natal e espero que esteja bem. S.L.**"

Rachel entendeu aquelas palavras como sendo amargas e indiferentes. Rasgou o bilhete e mandou a coruja de volta sem uma resposta. Ação essa que foi observada discretamente por Hermione.

"Problemas, pequenina?" – ela perguntou suavemente.

"Não" – Rachel respondeu, mas logo se entregou ao chorar. Ganhou um abraço consolador da senhora Weasley.

"Sabe, pequenina, a minha vida não era fácil. Apesar de ter pais amorosos, eu me sentia muito só por ser diferente. Mas fiz as melhores amizades que poderia desejar em Hogwarts e fui maravilhosamente acolhida pela família do meu marido. Nós, os Weasleys, recebemos de braços abertos pessoas como você. Sei que gostaria de estar com sua família, mas, já que não é possível, só posso desejar que se sinta bem com a nossa."

"Minha mãe... ela não pôde."

"Sei disso... e a sua irmã não quis te receber" – Rachel deu dois passos para trás. Pensava que ninguém além da diretora sabia da verdade.

"Como?"

"Juan Lopez é chefe do Escritório Internacional de Direito em Magia e membro da Suprema Corte. Não somos amigos, mas a história dele com Shelby Corcoran não é exatamente um segredo. Eles estiveram em Hogwarts na mesma época que eu. Estavam no mesmo ano de George e Fred. Nunca falei com eles, mas todos sabiam que Juan, o artilheiro dos Slytherins, namorava a americana do Ravenclaw. Não ouvi mais falar deles por alguns bons anos até o dia da recepção feita no Ministério da Magia pela nomeação de Harry e Ronald como aurores. Juan foi nos cumprimentar junto com Shelby. Meu marido não os reconheceu, mas eu sim. Anos depois, circulou a fofoca no Ministério de que Juan foi deixado por Shelby com uma filha de meses nos braços. Mas a história foi logo abafada e esquecida. Um belo dia, Hugo comentou que entrou para um clube de música junto com Rachel Berry, a garota americana de Gryffindor. Não conectei as histórias por causa do seu sobrenome. Até que ontem recebi de Shelby Corcoran uma carta de agradecimento."

"Senhora Weasley... Santana me mataria se alguém da escola souber que eu sou meia-irmã dela."

"Não se preocupe. Não contarei aos meus filhos ou a qualquer outro aluno de Hogwarts se esse é o seu desejo. Mas saiba de uma coisa, Rachel: tenha orgulho de quem é e não deixe que a opinião dos outros te afete. Principalmente a dela. Eu sei quem é Santana Lopez e sei que ela não é fácil."

Rachel chorou mais ainda nos braços de Hermione. Desta vez em agradecimento. Na noite de natal, quando todos os Weasleys e Potters se reuniram para fazer a ceia na casa de Arthur e Molly, Hugo foi ao piano junto com Rachel. Enquanto ele tocava, ela cantava lindamente uma versão de Noite Feliz. Era o presente dela para a família maravilhosa que a acolheu por alguns dias.

...

Santana era uma peste que praticava o bullying sem reservas. Quando ela invocava com alguém: coitado. Hugo Weasley que o diga. Até mesmo Finn Hudson, que estudava no mesmo ano que ela. Os garotos menores eram constantes vítimas dos pequenos trotes mágicos que ela fazia para se impor. Mas Santana Lopez não era uma covarde e muito menos gostava de agredir fisicamente uma pessoa, a não ser para se defender. Hugo? Ela poderia fazer o garoto ficar de ponta-cabeça numa árvore, mas jamais o agrediu com os próprios punhos ou com um feitiço de ataque com o intuito de ferir o adversário. Era por essas e outras que detestava o estilo Malfoy e de impor. O garoto e os capangas gostavam de usar os pulsos.

Certo dia, quando o inverno já findava, Santana caminhava pelo castelo fora do uniforme para se encontrar com Quinn na biblioteca, que lhe prometera ajudar com arithmancy. Odiava a matéria. Números jamais seriam tão legais quando as aulas de defesa contra artes negras, de porções ou de feitiços, que eram as favoritas dela.

Enquanto passava em uma das alas, flagrou Malfoy e um capanga batendo em um garoto menor da Ravenclaw. Resolveu tomar partido.

"Petreficus Totalus" – apontou a varinha em direção dos dois colegas slytherins.

Mas o garoto menor, com os lábios sangrando, continuou encolhido num canto, esperando pelo pior nas mãos de Santana Lopez.

"Ei fedelho, cai fora ou vai esperar o feitiço findar para esses dois te pegar de novo?"

"Você não vai me bater?" – perguntou em voz miúda. Estava trêmulo.

"Eu disse, cai fora" – o garoto começou a andar ainda com as pernas bambas – "E se você falar para qualquer pessoa sobre isso, eu vou fazer ainda pior que eles. Está entendido?"

O garoto balançou a cabeça e saiu correndo. Santana continuou o caminho até a biblioteca. Até o final daquele ano letivo, ela salvaria mais quatro alunos. Sempre fazendo o mesmo procedimento: ajudava e pedia segredo sob alguma ameaça barata.

...

Rachel se divertia na aula de música muggle, a aula opcional que mais amava. Como o professor Bitchwik parou no tempo, mais especificamente nos anos 1980, Rachel e Kurt se encarregaram de mostrar todas as novidades do mundo pop muggle. O professor ficou tão empolgado com a atualização que decidiu ajudar o clube de música montado pelos jovens alunos e promover uma apresentação aos demais alunos de Hogwarts. Rachel contava apenas com seis integrantes no clube e tinha esperança que a apresentação fizesse o número de integrantes dobrar para o próximo ano letivo.

Com Hugo Weasley ao piano, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina e Artie (Ravenclaw do segundo ano) ensaiaram muito o arranjo das vozes e coreografia que apresentariam. Para Rachel, ainda faltava uma voz masculina forte que pudesse acompanhá-la adequadamente, sem falar na presença. Mas eles iriam se virar com o que tinham. Na etapa final dos ensaios, Artie decidiu tocar o baixo acústico e pediu um favor a Finn Hudson, o único que conhecia que sabia lidar com instrumentos de percussão.

Juntos, fizeram um arranjo para a muggle para Dog Days Are Over, que Rachel considerava simbólica para aqueles integrantes. Afinal, todos eles eram underdogs. Até mesmo Hugo Weasley, tão atrapalhado e que não conseguia acompanhar o brilhantismo da irmã, Rose.

No dia da apresentação, todas as casas estavam reunidas no salão. Os Slytherins, como sempre, eram os mais inquietos. Os alunos nunca tinham visto tal apresentação assim em Hogwarts. O maior evento musical era o baile anual em que apenas os alunos a partir do quarto ano participavam, além das pequenas apresentações do grupo teatral e o coral oficial de Hogwarts.

Todos os jovens estavam nervosos. Iriam fazer algo que a maioria dos alunos não entendiam muito bem. Taxavam certos hábitos muggles como bizarros e os alunos mais tradicionais viam nada de errado com o coral, que sempre trazia participação do sapo. O sapo era divertido.

"Atenção pessoal. As cortinas vão abrir em um minuto e eu quero todos perfeitos. Perfeição! Esse é o único caminho!" – disse personificando um pouco do que alguns diretores diziam sobre as peças em que Shelby participava.

Tina e Artie acharam aquilo incrivelmente irritante, mas Kurt compreendia bem a urgência. Além disso, tanto Finn quanto Hugo pensaram que a atitude da pequena gryffindor artista era adorável. Na hora da apresentação, Rachel liderou o pequeno grupo. Desde o início se portou como uma estrela. Ela foi incrível, mas ficou contrariada com os aplausos educados e o silêncio que vinha do lado Slytherin. A maioria dos alunos cresceu entro da cultura de bruxos e não entendiam metáforas como "corra que os dias de cão acabaram". E porque diabos a personagem da música tinha de correr para os pais e deixar o amor para trás. E o que os cavalos tinham a ver com essa história?

Rachel, que era deslumbrada com a fama e os palcos que a mãe transitava, engoliu à seco a fria recepção. Cumprimentou a platéia e saiu depois num misto de raiva e tristeza.

"Rachel?" – Hugo se aproximou cauteloso.

"Desculpe, mas eu não posso falar agora."

A menina se afastou do Weasley, recebeu algumas palavras de conforto de algumas pessoas antes de se isolar no quarto. Alguns dias depois, quanto a maioria dos alunos parecia ter se esquecido da apresentação, Rachel e Santana se cruzaram pelo caminho.

"Espero que você não esteja planejando fazer outra edição daquela tortura" – Santana desdenhou – "E, por favor, não tente recriar a versão que Shelby fez. Isso é ridículo."

"Então você conhece a versão dessa música que a minha mãe fez?" – Rachel ficou surpresa.

"A mãe não é só sua, pirralha" – Santana virou o rosto e seguiu o caminho.

"Lopez" – Santana virou-se para confrontar de novo a irmã – "Boa sorte no seu jogo amanhã."

"Eu não preciso de sorte."

Mas poderia ter aceitado o desejo de sorte. Era o jogo final entre Gryffindor e Slytherin. O time de verde poderia perder em até uma diferença de 80 pontos que se sagrariam campeões do torneio de quadribol daquele ano. St. James preparou um esquema tático defensivo. Queria segurar o resultado a todo custo e apostava na eficiência que Quinn Fabray demonstrou ao longo de todos os jogos ao seguir planos táticos. A meta era finalizar o jogo no tempo regulamentar. De fato, a equipe Slytherin segurou o resultado. Amarrou o jogo e o placar era baixo e apertado. Lilly não conseguia desenvolver o jogo devido a forte marcação de Santana e vice-versa. A rixa entre as duas já era notória. Quinn fazia manobras para confundir Sev Potter, o que funcionou ao longo de 85 minutos. Mas Sev visualizou o pomo e iniciou uma emocionante disputa com Quinn Fabray ao longo de quatro minutos e quarenta e seis segundos. Mas 14 segundos e Slytherin teria sido campeão.

Foi a conquista mais emocionante de um título dos últimos 20 anos, disseram.

Santana ficou tão irritada que decidiu ignorar os melhores amigos para se isolar e se aclamar. No pátio interno, olhando para a paisagem da primavera, ainda com o uniforme do time, sentiu a presença de uma pessoa. Não quis se virar para identificar.

"Seja quem for, apenas caia fora."

"Eu só quero olhar bem para a sua cara de derrota."

Santana suspirou ao escutar Lilly Potter. Ela virou-se já com a varinha em punho e ficou surpresa ao ver metade da equipe de Gryffindor a cercando. O clã Potter estava lá, mais os dois batedores titulares do time, os irmãos Weasley, mais três amigos fiéis ao clã. Sem o que fazer, baixou a varinha e a recolheu. Era melhor não resistir ao trote.

"O que querem que eu faça?" – se conformou.

Lilly entregou uma camiseta branca com os dizeres "Eu amo Gryffindor" na frente e "Slytherin é uma droga" atrás. Santana suspirou. Tirou o casaco de lã do uniforme e vestiu a camiseta grená e dizeres em amarelo por cima da camiseta verde sem manga que costumava usar por debaixo do uniforme. Então acompanhou o grupo até o grande salão, em que beijou o brasão Gryffindor na frente de boa parte dos alunos de Hogwarts. Ao contrário da aposta anterior, não recitou mensagem constrangedora e nem recebeu um banho de suco de abóbora, mas recebeu uma tatuagem irônica e temporária no braço com o escrito: "Propriedade de Lilly Potter." Prenda recebida com aplausos pelos demais. Santana passaria uma semana com tal tatuagem no braço antes de ela desaparecer.

...

O fim do ano letivo, Santana e Rachel embarcaram na primeira viagem do expresso Hogwarts para Londres. Seguiram a viagem em vagões diferentes. Foi um ano confuso para ambas. Foram recebidas por Shelby Corcoran na estação. A mulher sorriu para as filhas, que corresponderam o carinho. Santana embarcaria com Rachel e Shelby direto para Nova York, onde passaria, como sempre, um mês das férias de verão. Ela e Rachel passariam todo o tempo conversando apenas o essencial uma com a outra.

Mas se as duas soubessem, aproveitaria melhor o tempo de paz. A política estava mudando mais uma vez. Um novo poder ascendia na Bulgária, que havia acabado de eleger como primeiro-ministro um bruxo das trevas fiel aos ideais de Gellert Grindelwald. Diziam que ele conseguiu fazer uma varinha de pelo do rabo de Thestral, e que esta era, atualmente, a varinha mais poderosa do mundo depois que Harry quebrou a varinha relíquia da morte. O Ministério da Magia inglês estava em alerta. Uma guerra entre nações poderia recomeçar.


	2. Chapter 2

Era o quarto ano de Santana Lopez e o segundo de Rachel Berry. Ao passo que uma estava excitada com o calendário do ano, a segunda se questionava se Hogwarts era realmente o lugar certo. O ensino era inquestionavelmente de excelência, mas havia a Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts em Londres que poderia servir melhor à Rachel, embora Shelby insistisse que o ingresso da filha menor seria melhor aproveitado como uma forma de curso superior pós-Hogwarts. Santana estava excitada com a formação do time de Hogwarts que disputaria o segundo campeonato europeu de escolas, realizado a cada cinco anos segundo as novas regras de integração internacional, que seria sediado em Durmstrang Institute durante a primavera.

O local escolhido teve motivações políticas. Era uma forma do mundo dizer à Bulgária cada vez mais extremista que ainda estava aberto ao diálogo e às negociações diplomáticas. E nada melhor para expressar a boa-vontade do que realizar a competição numa escola tradicionalista e questionada pelo uso das artes das trevas. O mundo mágico tinha regras políticas e relações comerciais ainda mais peculiares e delicadas que o mundo muggle. Um simples campeonato escolar poderia ser entendido como um sinal significativo.

Mas a alegria da Slytherin durou pouco. Terminou no anúncio da diretora Hera Flikwick no jantar tradicional de boas-vindas. O campeonato entre as casas seria reduzido e realizado no outono e Ginny Potter, treinadora convidada especialmente para formar o time, faria a escalação dos melhores jogadores entre titulares e reservas. Santana pensou que a chance dela em representar Hogwarts terminara ali. Ginny Potter jamais selecionaria a inimiga número um da filha para o time. Isso a deixou mais determinada a provocar uma vez que não teria nada a perder.

Logo na primeira semana durante a aula de porção, classe dividida entre Slytherins e Gryffindors, Santana deu um jeito de sabotar o caldeirão de Lilly. Em vez da poção medicinal de efeitos analgésicos que aprendiam a fazer, o líquido expeliu uma fumaça fedorenta que impregnou as roupas, cabelos e a pele da estudante por alguns dias. Santana criou um estoque de piadas e apelidos para a adversária para durar ano inteiro.

"E aí, Cheetos Potter. Soube que hoje você dormiu pendurada na janela. Não dá para dizer que o seu novo perfume não provoque intensas emoções" – Santana disse, causando uma explosão de risadas em Quinn e Brittany.

"O seu está guardado, Lopez" – Lilly esbravejou. Voltou a atenção para a colega, que imediatamente engoliu o sorriso e fingiu indignação.

Rachel, por sua vez, suspirou no primeiro encontro do clube de música. Como previu, a apresentação do final do ano letivo não fez o grupo conquistar novos adeptos. Apenas Artie e Finn Hudson decidiram integrar em definitivo o clube. O garoto alto Hufflepuff aceitou ficar no grupo basicamente por ser a única oportunidade que tinha de tocar bateria sem ser na irritante banda marcial na aula opcional de música.

"Aqui está a nossa lista de inscrição" – Rachel mostrou o papel para os companheiros – "Aparentemente, agora nós somos os Running Dogs."

"O nome não é tão ruim" – Hugo olhou o desenho em animação grosseiro no papel – "Grupos precisam de um nome. Meus avôs pertenceram à Ordem da Fênix e os meus pais ao Exército de Dumbledore. Esses nomes nem eram tão legais, mas Running Dogs dá para fazer um monte de símbolos legais."

"Sem falar que parece com o nome de uma banda de rock" – Finn se entusiasmou.

"Pode ser..." – Rachel começou a olhar a situação por outro ângulo – "E seria uma justa homenagem a Florence Walsh, presumo. Minha mãe disse que ela é filha de bruxos, mas como nasceu sem poderes, resolveu se tornar uma wicca."

Logo, o grupo começou a encontrar inúmeras vantagens em se ter poucos integrantes. Hugo animou-se em fazer a identidade visual do novo grupo. Era o verdadeiro artista da família e viu ali uma oportunidade de fazer bom uso de tal veia. Além disso, poderia passar ainda mais tempo ao lado de Rachel Berry.

...

Só porque Santana Lopez não tinha esperanças de ser convocada não queria dizer que ela não entrava em campo para ganhar. Haveria apenas um encontro entre as equipes naquele ano e ela estava com a derrota por 14 segundos ainda atravessada na garganta. Só havia uma mudança na equipe Slytherin em relação ao ano anterior: Scorpius Malfoy ganhou a posição de batedor. O teste mostrou que ele era um jogador decente, ao contrário do que foi o pai, Draco, e entrou na equipe por méritos próprios. Ajudava o fato de ele ter mais sintonia com o estilo de jogo de Noah Puckerman.

Houve muitas mudanças em Hufflepuff, o primeiro adversário, e o capitão St. James não sabia o que esperar. Mas o primeiro jogo revelou ser fácil para o time de verde. Como sempre, Santana e St. James dominaram o ataque, anulando por completo Brittany Pierce, os batedores Slytherins funcionaram tão perfeitamente, o time de amarelo foi obrigado a fazer duas substituições de artilheiros. Quinn Fabray, sempre metódica, esperou até a segunda metade do tempo regulamentar para tentar efetivamente ir atrás do pomo de ouro. Tudo para que o placar fosse o mais elástico possível, uma vez que num campeonato curto, não haveria tempo de se recuperar pontos depois. O objetivo foi alcançado.

"Você deveria mudar de esporte, Bicorn" – Santana provocou assim que passou voando por um derrotado Finn Hudson.

O garoto sentiu tanta raiva que ficou tentado jogar um balaço nas costas da artilheira. E quase o fez, se Brittany não o tivesse se antecipado.

"Você a protege só porque ela é a sua amiga" – Finn resmungou.

"A melhor amiga" – Brittany disse com um sorriso nos lábios e com confiança única.

Aos 14 anos, ou prestes a completar tal idade, vários alunos do quarto ano começavam a despertar interesses românticos. Alguns se interessavam antes. Outros, depois. Hugo Weasley, por exemplo, aos 13, era encantado por Rachel Berry, de 12, que por sua vez só tinha olhos para o alto e bonito Finn Hudson, de 14, que por sua vez era admirador da beleza de Quinn Fabray, de 14, que por sua vez, aparentemente, queria saber de ninguém. Não era só Finn Hudson que suspirava pela jovem Slytherin do quarto ano. Muitos garotos e algumas garotas também eram admiradores da clássica beleza.

Até mesmo Santana Lopez admitia que Quinn Fabray era uma das meninas mais bonitas de Hogwarts. No caso dela, não era uma questão de simples admiração. Muitas vezes se perguntava porque achava as meninas mais atraentes que os meninos. Era uma dúvida genuína. Comparava constantemente Puckeman com Brittany. Assim como, constantemente, Brittany vencia os prós e contras imaginários estabelecidos pela jovem. Certo dia, ela beijou Puckerman e não se sentiu particularmente entusiasmada com a experiência.

Em um fim de semana, enquanto assistiam ao primeiro jogo dos Gryffindor contra os Ravenclaw, Santana e Brittany torciam a favor do amigo Mike Chang, que tinha a ingrata missão de superar Sev Potter. O jogo terminou aos 24 minutos, com vitória do time grená. Lilly fez questão de passar junto a arquibancada dos Slytherin e Santana tampou o nariz como resposta a provocação. Passou o cheiro, a piada ficou. Depois de conversarem com o amigo derrotado, as duas amigas saíram da arquibancada e foram caminhar de mãos dadas entre os corredores do castelo. Santana tinha um constante rubor no rosto, mas gostava da sensação. Em certo momento, o beijo aconteceu. Foi quando Santana soube.

...

Estudar feitiços, poções e defesa contra as artes das trevas não apenas eram as matérias favoritas de Santana Lopez como também era uma necessidade. Ela tinha poucos amigos fiéis e uma dezena de inimigos dentro de Hogwarts. Quase todos os dias, estava envolvida em um pequeno confronto, a maior parte sem maiores conseqüências, mas isso a fazia querer estar preparada para tudo. Uma língua afiada não bastava para defendê-la dentro de uma escola em que os alunos estavam liberados a praticar magia, diferente do que acontecia em casa. Mas também não era a única ávida estudante. Rachel era outra estudava com afinco matérias além da música. Pensava primariamente em se defender da própria irmã. Mas depois descobriu que precisava tomar cuidado com outros bruxos que invocavam com ela por causa do Running Dogs.

Scorpius Malfoy tentou mexer com Rachel, Mercedes Jones e Kurt Hummel, mas os dois alunos do segundo ano não apenas conseguiram se defender, como contra-atacaram. O ato foi aplaudido por algumas testemunhas que estavam no pátio da entrada do castelo, entre elas Finn Hudson, que ficava mais e mais admirado pela coragem da garota. Ela era mesmo uma Gryffindor, algo que ele secretamente invejava. Mas o chapéu conhecia muito bem o íntimo de cada um e Hudson, por mais que quisesse ser um grande líder, era no íntimo um sujeito esforçado hábil em trabalhar em equipe.

Dias depois da humilhação de Malfoy, Rachel Berry foi encontrada justamente por Hudson quando estava desmaiada e ferida em um dos corredores. Ele a levou pra a enfermaria, onde foi Rachel foi tratada pela enfermeira Padma Patil.

"Acredito..." – a enfermeira Patil hesitou em falar aos presentes que queriam saber notícias de Rachel Berry: os Running Dogs, mais Sam Evans, que estava em companhia do melhor amigo Finn naquele instante – "Que a senhorita Berry foi vítima de um cruciatus. Ela está bem, mas vai precisar repousar."

"Quem faria algo assim com Rachel?" – Kurt choramingou.

"Lopez" – Hudson acusou sem saber, mas o grupo aceitou a teoria.

Santana estava em companhia de Brittany Pierce. As duas estavam namorando num local reservado e voltavam para o salão principal para o jantar quando foi surpreendida por Finn, Hugo e Sam.

"Stupefy" – Finn gritou e Santana mal teve tempo de se defender – "Stupefy!" – Finn repetiu e desta vez o feitiço saiu tão forte que Santana, mesmo se defendendo, sentiu a dor e foi ao chão.

"O que está acontecendo?" – Brittany tomou a frente – "Por que você está atacando assim?"

"Por Rachel" – Hugo se preparou para também revidar.

"O quê?" – Santana estava confusa, ainda sentada ao chão.

"Não se faça de santa, Lopez. Você atacou Rachel Berry com um cruciatus."

"Cruciatus?" – Santana estava legitimamente confusa – "Rachel foi atacada com a maldição do cruciatus?" – se levantou e saiu correndo, mas foi barrada por Hugo.

"Onde você pensa que vai?" – disse com raiva.

"Ver se a minha irmã está bem, seu idiota."

...

Foi a fofoca da semana em Hogwarts quando os alunos descobriram que Rachel Berry era irmã mais nova de Santana Lopez. Quinn Fabray ficou particularmente magoada porque a melhor amiga não confiou nela para contar tal segredo. Isso fez com que as duas se afastassem momentaneamente. Em Gryffindor, o ambiente em relação a tal história era de perplexidade, em especial pelos amigos mais próximos de Rachel. A pequena não se lembrava, no entanto quem a atacou. Ela foi pega pelas costas e só se lembrava de ter gritado e sentido muita dor. Certo era a inocência de Santana, sobretudo porque o que ela fazia contra os colegas eram jinxes, e só apelava para ações mais fortes para se defender. Ela jamais conjurou uma maldição imperdoável. Além disso, ela tinha Brittany como álibi.

"Boa sorte" – Rachel desejou timidamente à irmã quando a viu já no uniforme de quadribol para enfrentar os Gryffindor no último jogo do reduzido torneio.

Santana olhou para os colegas de time, especialmente para Quinn Fabray. Estava insegura de como agir diante de Rachel agora que todos sabiam.

"Tanto faz" – passou por ela fingindo não se importar.

O jogo foi uma guerra habitual. Logo nos primeiros 15 minutos, Jordy Black, o terceiro artilheiro Slytherin, precisou ser substituído ao ser atingido por um balaço, e a equipe verde só era perfeitamente balanceada com os titulares, porque os reservas eram medíocres. Aos 30, foi a vez de Malfoy deixar o jogo por contusão. Karofisky entrou. Aos 50 minutos, St. James deixou a partida ao trombar com Augustus Wood, batedor Gryffindor. Santana bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu mais jogar sem a ajuda dos companheiros. Mesmo quando Quinn Fabray pegou o pomo de ouro próximo do fim do tempo regulamentar, o placar já estava dilatado demais e Gryffindor venceu pelo segundo ano consecutivo a taça em cima de Slytherin.

A vontade de Santana era de quebrar a vassoura na cabeça do primeiro que a atormentasse. Aquela derrota foi ainda mais dolorosa que a anterior porque nessa nada deu certo e eles jogaram mal. Não houve apostas, mas as piadinhas vinham como metralhadoras. No dia seguinte, todos os alunos foram chamados para o jantar em que aconteceria a cerimônia de convocação. Havia até banco de apostas entre os alunos para a ocasião. Ginny Potter, a técnica, fez o discurso que exaltava a união das quatro casas antes de chamar os nomes.

**Goleiros**: James Potter II (Gryffindor) e Ernest Malone (Ravenclaw)

**Batedores**: Noah Puckerman e Scorpious Malfoy (Slytherin), Ethan Balaji (Ravenclaw) e Augustus Wood (Gryffindor)

**Artilheiros**: Brittany Pierce (Hufflepuff), Lillian Potter e Dean Thomas Jr. (Gryffindor), Remus Longbottom (Ravenclaw), Santana Lopez e Jesse St. James (Slytherin)

**Apanhadores**: Albus "Sev" Potter (Gryffindor) e Quinn Fabray (Slytherin)

Todos os chamados se levantaram sob aplausos de todos para se colocarem à frente, exceto Santana Lopez e Scorpious Malfoy que só foram ovacionados pela própria casa. Malfoy pouco se importava, mas a colega ficou entristecida por ser considerada uma vilã, embora pouco se esforçasse para mudar a fama. Houve ainda a apresentação do uniforme. A primeira camisa era verde e azul escuro acinzentado. O segundo uniforme era amarelo e grená. Dessa forma, todas as cores das casas estariam representadas.

Em todo esse tempo, Santana ficou ao lado da namorada ainda secreta e vez ou outra trocava olhares atravessados com Lilly. Era bom pertencer ao time de Hogwarts que iria para o campeonato europeu, mas sabia que seria muito difícil trabalhar lado a lado com os Potters.

...

O time de quadribol de Hogwarts passaria duas semanas fora no maior evento escolar do continente. Muito mais assistido e aguardado, por exemplo, que o torneio tribruxo. São oito escolas distribuídas em duas chaves de quatro. Os dois primeiros classificados fazia o cruzamento olímpico com os dois primeiros da outra chave. Na fase eliminatória, o que vale é a vitória e não o número de pontos feitos, como na fase classificatória. Além dos jogos, haveria na ocasião um baile e algumas apresentações culturais providas por cada escola. Esse era o ponto que interessava Rachel Berry. A pequena acreditava que se os Running Dogs tivessem uma segunda chance, seriam escolhidos para se apresentarem nas noites culturais da Copa Escolar de Quadribol. E tudo que Rachel gostaria era de uma platéia. Ela torrou a paciência de todos os professores que permitissem uma segunda chance para o grupo. Ganhou pelo cansaço.

"Desta vez, precisamos desenvolver uma apresentação mágica com a música da maior banda bruxo que atuou no mundo muggle que se tem notícia: Queen" – e aplaudiu a si mesma pela idéia.

"Mas eles não são... tipo... persona non grata?" – Finn questionou.

"Isso foi por causa da época da primeira batalha contra o você-sabe-quem porque eles foram publicamente contra o ministério da magia" – Artie, como bom Ravenclaw, tinha pesquisas na ponta da língua – "Depois disso, o Queen se exilou no mundo muggle e nunca mais voltou. Quando Freddy Mercury morreu, eles simplesmente foram esquecidos."

"Mas precisamos de um guitarrista e eu conheço nenhum" – Rachel lamentou.

"Sam toca guitarra" – Finn lembrou-se – "Posso convidá-lo."

O companheiro Hufflepuff foi persuadido por Finn com a possibilidade de viajar caso eles conseguissem a aprovação dos três professores responsáveis pela delegação de Hogwarts à copa. Sam era a quarta opção de apanhador entre os que jogam atualmente na escola. Realmente as chances eram reduzidas. O bônus para o aluno do quarto ano era que Lilly Potter estava na equipe, por quem era apaixonado.

Os Running Dogs ensaiaram por duas semanas quando tiveram novamente a chance de se apresentar diante dos alunos e professores. Rachel dividiu os vocais principais com Finn Hudson e eles agradaram com "Don't Stop Me Now". A menina parecia estar nas nuvens dançando ao redor do baterista/cantor para desespero de Hugo Weasley, que procurou não perder a concentração durante toda a apresentação. Desta vez, tiveram sucesso. Queen tinha áurea rebelde no mundo bruxo.

Rachel comemorou o sucesso, mas a decisão de levá-los ou não só seria feita posteriormente. Running Dogs era um clube e havia o programa artístico oficial da escola que mereceria ser prestigiado. De um jeito ou de outro, Rachel foi cumprimentada como alguém popular por alguns dias. Isso até receber um trote jinx humilhante de Santana e voltar a ter status de underdog.

...

Desta vez Shelby Corcoran e Hiram Berry conseguiram ir à Londres para ficar com a filha nas festas de fim de ano e break de inverno. Os dois eram os melhores amigos e tomavam decisões juntos quando o assunto era o futuro de Rachel. Tal companheirismo era transmitido e passado à filha. Ela não tinha esperanças de ver os pais unidos como num casamento, afinal, Hiram era muito gay. Mas gostava da interação entre os dois.

"Você deveria encontrar um namorado novo, Shelby querida" – Hiram disse enquanto abria a garrafa de vinho no pequeno apartamento que alugaram para passar 15 dias com a filha – "Está mais que na hora de você superar aquele Collins-sobrancelha-primitiva."

"A senhora terminou com o senhor Collins?" – Rachel abocanhou um biscoito.

"Faz uns dois meses querida. Desculpe por não te avisar."

"Como está na escola, Rach? Conte tudo para o seu velho pai."

"Eu me apresentei com o meu grupo musical semanas atrás. Foi um sucesso. Agora estou esperando a resposta da diretora para ver se a gente vai representar Hogwarts nas mostras culturais durante a Copa Escolar de Quadribol."

"Eles serão loucos se não deixarem" – Hiram mexeu nos cabelos da filha.

"E as coisas com a sua irmã?" – Shelby percebeu a tensão entre as duas nas últimas férias e se incomodava com a falta de notícias de Santana ao longo do semestre.

"Ela está no time que vai defender Hogwarts na Copa. Fora isso, acho que ela está bem."

"Acha?"

"Você sabe que ela não fala comigo."

Santana tinha um irmão menor. Douglas Lopez tinha sete anos e era uma peste, mas ela até que gostava do garoto. Só não se permitia interagir porque a madrasta era um poço de ciúmes com o filho, com o marido ou com qualquer coisa que Santana fizesse. Eva Lopez, que veio da filha puro-sangue Nott, conhecidos por serem death eaters, não gostava da adolescente. Especialmente por ela ser filha de uma americana, povo que considerado liberal e impuro. No fundo, o desgosto era porque Juan ainda defendia os atos de Shelby e demonstrava ainda gostar dela. Respeitar o acordo de permitir que a filha visitasse a mãe uma vez por ano era uma prova.

Durante o jantar de gala anual na família Nott, Santana era bombardeada de comentários racistas e críticas de que Juan deveria usar mais a influência dele no ministério para que o Reino Unido se aproximasse do governo da Bulgária, este sim, considerado por eles, o mais revolucionário. Entre um festival de ex-death eaters no salão daquela que era uma das maiores mansões da Escócia, Santana enxergou Quinn Fabray. Acenou para a melhor amiga, que a seguiu.

"Não agüento ficar no meio dessa gente" – Santana desabafou. As duas estavam sentadas sozinhas num degrau de escadaria.

"Eles são um saco, mas tente não demonstrar tão abertamente" – Quinn advertiu – "Sabe como esses death eaters são. Eles podem estar por baixo agora, mas ainda são poderosos."

"A gente podia dar o fora daqui e passar alguns dias na casa da Brittany."

"Vocês duas andam muito juntas neste ano..."

"Com ciúmes?"

"Um pouco" – Quinn sorriu – "Não gosto de pensar que posso perder o meu posto de melhor amiga" – Santana sorriu e encarou a amiga e passou o braço pelos ombros dela, se aproximando um pouco mais.

"Se eu te contar uma coisa, promete não ficar muito zangada comigo?"

"Não vai me dizer que Brittany é sua outra meia-irmã."

"Não... ela é minha namorada."

...

Os primeiros treinos foram caóticos. Dos 14 selecionados, 10 eram divididos entre Gryffindors e Slytherins, e eles não conseguiam se entender. Harry Potter, de passagem pela escola para auxiliar na aula de defesa contra artes das trevas, sugeriu à esposa que colocassem os atletas das duas casas trabalhando em duplas até que conseguissem, no melhor dos cenários, se tolerarem. Santana, naturalmente, foi designada a trabalhar com Lilly Potter. As duas eram parceiras nos exercícios de aprimoramento físico, precisavam sentar juntas nas classes e, se possível e com toda boa vontade do mundo, tinham de sentar lado a lado também nas refeições. A última parte não foi possível.

A única dupla que conseguiu cumprir à risca foi James Potter e St. James. Os dois, como capitães de suas respectivas equipes, se respeitavam como estrategistas. Também era o último ano de James Potter e o sexto de St. James, isso fazia deles os mais velhos da equipe, ao lado de Remus Longbottom, do sexto ano. Era deles a responsabilidade de controlar os mais jovens.

Quinn Fabray achava que Sev Potter era um grandioso idiota, e havia o agravante dos dois jogarem numa posição em que só um podia ocupar no jogo. O clima de competitividade era quase insuportável, em especial quando Sev se exibia no quanto os reflexos dele eram rápidos. Dean tinha vontade de enforcar Malfoy, Puckerman se irritava com o jeito certinho de Augustus Wood. Durante as refeições, os quatro Slytherins procuravam falar as piores coisas sobre seus respectivos parceiros de dupla, e vice-versa. Nenhum deles, nem mesmo os James, andavam lado a lado como amigos pelos corredores.

Ao menos a equipe começou a jogar como uma unidade, para o alívio de Ginny Potter.

Brittany, como única representante dos Hufflepuff da seleção de Hogwarts, achava graça em tudo. Era a única da equipe que não tinha problema de relacionamentos. Em um dos últimos treinos, Santana e Brittany foram para o vestiário juntas. Eram as primeiras a chegar por razões interessantes: podiam namorar um pouco. Estavam tão concentradas uma na outra que quase foram pegas em flagrante. Felizmente era Quinn.

"Vocês deveriam procurar um quarto... e não é hora para isso, pessoal."

"Hoje teremos o coletivo" – Brittany voltou a vestir o uniforme – "Parece que a treinadora vai definir a equipe titular e a reserva."

"Quem te disse?"

"Sev."

"Eu passei a manhã inteira ao lado daquele Potter cretino e ele não me disse nada" – Quinn resmungou.

"Todos os Potters são cretinos. E os Weasley também!" – Santana esbravejou justo no momento em que Lilly entrava. A ruiva chegou a cogitar mostrar a varinha, mas resumiu em olhar feio para a colega.

"Preparada para fazer uma corrida ao lado dessa cretina, Lopez?" – Lilly disse carregada em ironia assim que terminou de vestir as roupas de treinamento.

Santana, sem jeito, deixou o vestiário dois passos atrás da ruiva.

...

Quando a diretora e os membros da delegação de Hogwarts colocaram tudo na ponta da caneta de pena, descobriram que seria muito mais econômico levar um grupo como os Running Dogs para representarem a escola nas apresentações culturais do que financiar uma montagem teatral ou levar o coral oficial. Flickwick ainda considerou levar só a poetiza Ravenclaw Alana Tradelake, mas seria muito simplista. Por fim, bateram o martelo em levar o grupo e a poetiza.

Rachel, claro, comemorou muito com o grupo. Nem se importou com o comentário mal-educado de Santana dizendo que Hogwarts seria humilhado por causa dela e do bando de perdedores. A pequena notável arrumou a mala com esmero e entrou no barco que os transportaria até a fronteira entre a Suécia e a Noruega, onde ficava o instituto Durmstrang.

"Odeio barcos" – Lilly reclamou quando sentou em uma das cabines – "Sempre fico muito enjoada."

"Esse barco nem balança" – Hugo sorriu para a prima, apesar de que Lilly tinha certa razão. Mesmo numa velocidade maior do que a de uma embarcação muggle, ainda assim havia certo balanço.

Saiu correndo com a mão na boca pelo corredor e esbarrou em Quinn no processo, que fez nada para ajudar a companheira de time. Simplesmente a deixou passar e seguiu para a cabine ao lado onde Santana e Rachel discutiam. Ficou observado a interação das irmãs. Aparentemente, a mais velha tinha uma lista de regras, uma vez que os Running Dogs também teriam de fazer o trabalho para auxiliar a delegação e ao time.

"Por que eu tenho que arrumar todo o seu uniforme antes das partidas? Não serei sua camareira, Santana. Eu estou aqui para a feira cultural e ajudar a equipe, não só a você."

"Mas como minha irmã mais nova, será a sua obrigação preservar o meu bem-estar e humor para o benefício do time. Isso quer dizer que as minhas coisas precisam estar arrumadas corretamente, minha vassoura tem que estar limpa, e minhas botas bem lustradas."

"Eu não sou um elfo para ser a sua empregada!"

"Mas você tem o tamanho de um, então tanto faz."

Quinn começou a gargalhar para o aborrecimento de Rachel. Ela se levantou da cabine e saiu pisando firme no chão, resmungando algumas barbaridades polissilábicas.

"Como é que você não a mantém por perto? Rachel é divertida" – Quinn sentou-se ao lado da melhor amiga.

"Ela se irrita com facilidade. Perderia a graça com o tempo."

Em outra cabine, Finn Hudson e Sam Evans conversavam com os jogadores Ravenclaw. Finn ainda estava particularmente chateado por não ter sido escolhido como batedor. Ir à Copa por causa dos Running Dogs era um prêmio de consolação.

"Malfoy só foi selecionado por causa da família e a treinadora colocou os três filhos dela para jogar. Não pode ser coincidência ou mesmo justo."

"Só que os três filhos dela são mesmo muito bons de quadribol" – Longbottom ponderou – "E Lilly nem será a titular."

"Mesmo?" – Sam ficou interessado. Estava de olho na menina há algum tempo – "Talvez ela queira um consolo por causa disso. Dizem que vai ter um baile depois da primeira fase. Quem sabe ela não vá comigo?"

"Pode ser" – Finn o apoiou.

"E você Finn? Quem pensa chamar?"

"Quinn Fabray" – os colegas olharam entre si e começaram a rir. Finn ficou sem entender a razão – "Qual é a graça?"

"Precisa tomar uma dose de realidade, Hudson, porque você pensa que é muito mais do que realmente é" – Ernest Malone o recriminou – "Primeiro, eu nunca a vi te dar bola. Segundo, todo mundo sabe que Puckerman mataria qualquer um que a incomodasse. E terceiro: entra na fila."

"Pelo jeito, meu amigo" – Sam deu tapinhas nas costas dele – "Seu par no baile vai ser Rachel Berry. E ela é a metade do seu tamanho."

Quando a embarcação chegou em Durmstrang, os alunos ficaram impressionados com a beleza do castelo no alto da montanha. Era menor do que de Hogwarts, porém muito mais bonito, com as torres em arquitetura escandinava, sem falar no brilho, como se ele fosse feito de cristal. A comissão do Reino Unido foi recebida pelos organizadores da Copa e pelo diretor do instituto. Ginny Potter, Flickwick e Rubeus Hagrid organizaram os alunos na tenda a que lhes foi destinado. Se por fora parece uma tenda comum, por dentro parecia uma grande casa acolhedora.

"São quatro pessoas em cada quarto" – Ginny anunciou. Reservou os quartos dos atletas e os dividiu sem deixar margem a escolha. Não interferiria no restante dos espaços.

Como era previsto, as garotas do time ficaram juntas. Lilly e Santana dividiram um beliche, Quinn e Brittany o outro ao lado. Depois de acomodadas, Santana, Quinn e Brittany resolveram dar um passeio pela área e conversaram brevemente com outros participantes. Os jogos começariam em dois dias e, até lá, nada de errado em fazer alguns contatos. Quinn, em especial, foi apresentada ao charmoso Sebastian Mendez, capitão do time da Academia Servantes, da Espanha, que, por coincidência, seria o primeiro adversário de Hogwarts.

"Quem é aquele menino?" – Kurt apontou para um charmoso garoto com o uniforme de Kieker Escola de bruxaria, da Alemanha.

"Parece com o apanhador do time" – Mercedes mostrou o catálogo mostrando as equipes participantes – "Blaine Anderson. É aluno americano, como Rachel."

"Bonito ele..." – Kurt disse com olhar sonhador. Foi a primeira vez que deixou externalizar sinais de sua homossexualidade em frente às amigas mais próximas.

...

Hogwarts foi sorteado para a chave B da competição, em que enfrentaria a Academia Servantes, da Espanha, Beauxbatons, da França, e a Instituto Transilvânia, na Romênia. Os jogos do grupo seriam disputados em dias intercalados com os do outro grupo, que trazia os favoritos Durmstrang. Após a cerimônia de abertura com a presença dos diretores e representantes de cada delegação, o diretor de Durmstrang liberou o pomo de ouro e deu início ao campeonato. Naquele dia, o time britânico apenas observou.

"Essa nossa disputa... que tal fazer uma trégua até o final da copa?" – Santana propôs a Lilly quando as duas estavam sozinhas no quarto da tenda terminando de colocar o uniforme.

"Agora que você vem propor?" – Lilly disse com um sorrisinho nos lábios – "Mas somos do mesmo time, certo?"

"Nessas duas semanas, com certeza."

As duas se cumprimentaram e Santana colocou as proteções dos braços. Rachel entregou a vassoura limpa e desejou boa sorte a irmã antes de ela entrar em campo. Desta vez, Santana aceitou.

O time titular era formado por James Potter, Puckerman e Wood, Santana, St. James e Brittany e, surpreendentemente, Quinn Fabray como apanhadora. O time da Academia de Cervantesjogava muito duro, mas a técnica não era tão boa. Hogwarts venceu a primeira partida. A treinadora Ginny escalou o time considerado reserva para enfrentar a equipe romena. O adversário era o mais frágil do grupo, mesmo assim Hogwarts se impôs e venceu com largo placar mais uma vez. Lilly Potter foi o destaque, o que a fez questionar com a mãe porque ela não seria titular para o jogo seguinte.

"Por que aquela combinação de características dos artilheiros titulares torna a equipe mais concisa. A leitura de jogo de St. James é quase perfeita enquanto Santana une talento com obediência tática."

"Mas e Brittany?"

"Ela joga bem e se diverte. Isso relaxa a equipe e a faz jogar melhor. Enquanto você, minha princesinha, apesar de ser uma ótima jogadora, precisa aprender a relaxar mais no jogo e a reclamar menos dos companheiros."

Lilly não gostou da sinceridade da mãe e treinadora.

...

Na noite do jogo dos reservas, Hogwarts, por meio dos Running Dogs, teriam de prover o entretenimento cultural no saguão principal do castelo de Durmstrang. Rachel estava nervosa. Não sabia se alunos de culturas tão diferentes aceitariam canções de artistas bruxos em arranjos adorados por muggles. Não esperava que as poesias de Alana Tradelake agradassem tanto e ela sentiu a pressão em manter o nível.

"Vai dar tudo certo" – Hugo segurou a mão da garota que gostava e roubou-lhe um beijo no rosto – "Tenho certeza que eles vão amar."

O garoto sentou-se ao piano. Finn assumiu a bateria, Artie, o baixo e Sam pegou a guitarra. Rachel apertou as mãos de Mercedes, Kurt e Tina para então se posicionar. Quando as cortinas se levantaram, Rachel se agarrou ao microfone e soltou a voz numa tradicional canção inglesa com um arranjo pop. As pessoas estranharam, mas ao fim, deu certo. Os Running Dogs ganharam confiança. Rachel ficou feliz quando, ao identificar a equipe de Hogwarts, recebeu um aceno positivo de Santana.

Mas a última canção, Somebody to Love, teve recepção dividida. Se eles poderiam ser sucesso na própria escola, em um ambiente tradicionalista e purista como Durmstrang as coisas eram diferentes e o diretor do instituto fez uma reclamação formal com a delegação britânica sobre executar uma canção de bruxos renegados e proibidos naquele lugar.

"Eu conheço as leis, senhor Slodov" – Flickwick mantinha a voz ponderada – "E não há nada nos acordos internacionais que proíba a música de bruxos que se auto-exilaram no mundo muggle. Você pode consultar a carta de cooperação sempre que quiser."

O diretor saiu aborrecido da reunião. Foi até um grupo de estudantes e os mandou vigiar e manter os liberais de Hogwarts na linha.

...

O jogo contra Beauxbatons foi um dos mais complicados. Apesar da equipe ser feminina, as atletas eram sagazes e muito rápidas. Começaram abrindo o placar em 40 pontos, o que obrigou Ginny Potter a pedir tempo logo aos 30 minutos de jogo.

"Sai Puckerman e entra Malfoy. Sai Brittany e entra Dean Jr. Sai Fabray, entra Sev."

Os jogadores substituídos cruzaram os braços e reclamaram. Ninguém gosta de sair. Mas a visão de Ginny era precisa. O time precisava de mais objetividade aliada a velocidade. Malfoy dava mais velocidade aos balaços, ao contrário do cadenciado Puckerman. Dean era mais pragmático que Brittany, e isso organizaria o ataque. Sev buscava o pomo o tempo inteiro, ao passo que Quinn era mais tática e agia conforme o placar. A nova combinação funcionou e a conseqüência foi a terceira vitória e o primeiro lugar na fase classificatória.

...

No intervalo de três dias entre as finais da classificatória e as semifinais, seria realizado o baile de gala, o último evento oficial da copa em que todas as escolas participariam. Muitas delegações, a Cervantes, deixaria a Escandinávia no dia seguinte. Alguns casais e pares de baile se definiram antes. Outros alunos ainda procuravam pares em cima da hora.

Sam Evans convidou Lilly Potter ainda no início da competição, para desespero dos irmãos mais velhos. Alguns dos meninos e meninas arrumaram pares com alunos das outras escolas. Kurt Hummel e Mercedes Jones decidiram ir juntos como amigos, apesar do olho dele se esticar para o jovem apanhador da equipe alemã e jogador mais novo da copa. Tina aceitou ser par de Hugo Weasley. Infelizmente ela era a segunda opção do pianista, pois a primeira, Rachel Berry, só tinha olhos para Finn Hudson.

Vejamos a diferença de idade naquele momento. Ela tinha 12 e ele 14. Na medida em que os dois envelheceriam, dois anos seriam nada, mas naquela altura da vida, eles representavam uma distância. Finn só pensava em meninas da mesma idade ou mais velhas. Quinn Fabray era a pessoa que ele considerava ideal. Pós o jogo contra a equipe francesa, ele a parabenizou e fez o convite.

"Não" – a resposta foi seca.

"Por quê?"

"Porque você não me interessa, Hudson."

Quinn estava indecisa entre aceitar o convite de Puckerman ou do galante espanhol Sebastian Mendez. Optaria pelo segundo, no intuito de tentar se divertir com uma pessoa diferente. Sem Quinn pelo caminho, Rachel se encheu de esperança e se aproximou do alto Hufflepuff.

"Por que não me leva?" – Rachel perguntou com voz miúda.

"Você é muito nova" – disse ainda chateado.

"Só estou pedindo para ter a oportunidade de ir ao baile, não para ser a sua namorada."

"Faça um favor para si mesma, Rachel: para de insistir. Você é legal e tudo mais. A gente forma uma boa dupla nos Running Dogs, mas eu não gosto de você para essas coisas."

As palavras foram como faca. Ela estava acostumada a ouvir respostas nervosas e ignorantes de outras pessoas, como a própria irmã. Nunca dele. Santana, que observou a cena ao longe, se aproximou da menina chorosa e segurou gentilmente na mão dela.

"Quer ir ao baile comigo e com Brittany?"

"Com vocês duas?" – Rachel estranhou.

"Vai ser divertido. Brittany é uma ótima dançarina e eu não vou te deixar na mão.

Rachel adorou a idéia. Por traz da gentileza estava um artifício que Santana criou para poder ir ao baile com a namorada sem necessariamente assumir o relacionamento publicamente, algo que ainda tinha receio em fazer principalmente por temer a reação da família tradicionalista a qual pertencia. Ela ir ao baile com Brittany por si só levantaria suspeitas, mas com Rachel no meio, criava outra visão.

No dia da festa, as meninas vestiram vestidos bonitos, arrumaram os cabelos e se maquiaram. Santana estava particularmente estonteante, e isso não passou desapercebido por seus colegas.

"Mentira que você não arrumou ninguém para ir ao baile" – Lilly disse incrédula, aproveitando o período de trégua para ter uma conversa razoavelmente civilizada com a Slytherin.

"Vou com a minha melhor amiga e com a minha irmã. Quer melhor?"

Pares que não deram certo naquele baile e outros foram até bem demais. Puckerman perdeu a virgindade com a goleira francesa. Sam pediu Lilly em namoro e ela aceitou. Em compensação, Quinn teve problemas com os hábitos do capitão da Cervantes, o dispensou no meio da festa e se refugiou junto à melhor amiga. Santana aproveitou a situação para deixar Rachel aos cuidados dela e, assim, poder dançar uma música lenta abraçadinha com a namorada.

...

O time titular original começaria a partida contra a escola alemã nas semifinais, exceto pela troca de Fabray por Sev Potter, que tinha estilo mais interessante para jogos em que ganhar por qualquer placar era o que importava. Santana fazia o alongamento junto com Lilly. Achou interessante o fato de não ter mais de estar ao lado dela nesse tipo de atividade, mas o hábito estava criado. A Gryffindor não era tão irritante quando não estava contando vantagens a respeito da suposta superioridade moral que possuía.

"Eles não sabem jogar próximos ao gramado" – Lilly recapitulava com Santana – "Lembre-se disso, de fazer manobras próximas ao chão e atacar por baixo."

"Eu me lembro de ter ouvido isso na reunião de análise tática, Potter" – revirou os olhos.

"Apenas tome cuidado. O batedor alemão joga para quebrar."

Esses foram um dos momentos estranhos para Santana em que sentiu um agradável calor confortável vindo da preocupação de Lilly com a integridade física dela. Mesmo que o interesse fosse apenas para o jogo. Estava tão acostumada com o medo e o desprezo dos alunos das outras casas que a mudança não era ruim. Sobretudo vindo daquela em que considerava sua arquiinimiga.

O protocolo inicial era o time inteiro entrar em campo e fazer algumas manobras de aquecimento com todos os 14 jogadores por cerca de dez minutos. Então o locutor oficial chamaria os atletas que iniciariam a partida e o pomo de ouro seria solto, assim como as outras duas bolas.

Nos primeiros dez minutos, a primeira substituição precisou ser realizada. St. James sofreu uma queda feia e precisou ser substituído por Remus Longbottom, jogador com características semelhantes, porém menos técnico. Depois foi a vez de Puckerman se machucar. Malfoy entrou e descontou. Acabou sendo expulso na partida, cedendo lugar para Ethan Balaji. O placar estava apertado e progredia lentamente. Ginny tirou Brittany e colocou Lilly para jogar, mas a dinâmica no placar não se alterou, sendo que a equipe alemã se mantinha a frente por 10 pontos.

Num jogo de tão poucos gols, os apanhadores tornaram-se essenciais. Sev, de 15 anos, disputava contra Blaine, de apenas 13. Santana rezava para a partida não durar muito. Por ser a principal artilheira de Hogwarts, os alemães faziam marcação duríssima, e ela sabia que ia ficar bastante dolorida depois. Suas preces foram atendidas. Aos 50 minutos, Sev pegou o pomo e Hogwarts avançou para a final.

Equipe não tinha idéia, mas a escola na Escócia estava uma festa de alegria e otimismo.

...

Santana tinha um saco e gelo nos ombros como parte do tratamento de recuperação física. A grande final contra Durmstrang era no dia seguinte e Ginny dedicou o dia para de folga para recuperar os atletas. Infelizmente, St. James e Puckerman estavam fora. A lesão deles não poderia ser curada em tão pouco tempo. Remus Longbottom sabia que a posição era dele e estava nervoso. Malfoy encarou tudo com estranha naturalidade.

Num momento de reclusão na tenda, alguns dos Running Dogs realmente cumpriam a função de auxiliares que estavam designados a fazer. Sam, por exemplo, cuidava da nova namorada e também ajudava aos lecionados. Próximo ao anoitecer, Santana, que recebia mimos da namorada, olhou para o grupo que circulava ali. Estranhou não encontrar a irmã. Hugo, Mercedes e Kurt também não estavam ali.

"Aonde vai?" – Brittany franziu a testa ao ver a namorada colocar casaco de frio e pegar a varinha.

"Meu terceiro olho me diz que algo não está certo."

Brittany se mexeu para acompanhá-la. Caminharam aos arredores do castelo, próximo as tendas das delegações e pela feirinha ali próxima para atender aos visitantes e turistas. Nada dos pirralhos de Hogwarts. Santana começou a fazer perguntas, se alguém os tinha visto. Nada. Até que cruzaram com Blaine.

"Estava com eles até ainda a pouco. Um aluno daqui disse que a vista do sol se pondo era linda no lago ao lado da floresta e acho que eles foram para lá."

"Britt" – Santana estava com o coração sobressaltado – "Chame os professores e a treinadora."

Santana e Blaine correram para o local. O coração dela estava disparado, angustiado. A noite já tinha caído. A luz do acampamento e do castelo era muito tênue dali e eles contavam basicamente com a luz das varinhas invocada pelo feitiço lumos.

"Não deveríamos entrar tanto assim nessa floresta, Lopez."

"Cala a boca!" – Santana seguia os próprios instintos.

Foi quando ouviu um grito. No plural. Correu na direção e ela queria que seus olhos a tivessem enganado. Era um dementor circundando o grupo e ele os atacava. Nunca tinha visto um em pessoa. Só nas ilustrações dos livros. Sabia também que só uma coisa poderia afastá-lo. Correu com a varinha em punho e, apesar da situação, tentou pensar em algo que a fazia feliz.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Uma luz fraca saiu de sua varinha e não foi suficiente para alcançar a criatura. Correu para se aproximar mais, varinha em riste.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Dessa vez o feitiço saiu mais forte e prolongado, tirando a criatura de cima de Rachel e dos outros. Mas depois de rodopiar, o dementor avançou em direção da Slytherin e de Blaine.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Santana repetiu. O feitiço funcionou mais fraco que na vez anterior. Ainda assim, fez a criatura desviar-se brevemente antes de voltar-se mais uma vez para o novo desafio.

"Expecto Patronum!" – ouviu uma voz por de trás. Era Ginny acompanhada de Hagrid e do filho James.

O feitiço saiu forte em forma de um cavalo poderoso, e se espalhou como uma brisa quente.

"Rachel!" – Santana correu em direção a irmã acompanhada dos amigos. Eles estavam assustados, trêmulos. Ela abraçou a irmã. Foi a primeira vez naquele ano que ela realmente abraçou Rachel, com força, para que ela sentisse conforto e proteção.

Já na segurança da tenda, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt e Hugo bebiam chocolate quente e estavam debaixo de cobertas. Enquanto isso, Flickwick e Ginny Potter foram fazer uma reclamação formal ao diretor de Durmstrang sobre em permitir a aproximação de um dementor nas proximidades.

"Você acusa essa escola de não ser segura? Pelo que bem recordo, na última vez que Hogwarts sediou o torneio de tribruxo, Lord Voldemort em pessoa fez uma aparição e matou um dos alunos. Seus alunos não deveriam estar naquela floresta à noite e a senhora não tem o direito de vir aqui para cobrar segurança."

"Isso não vai ficar assim" – Ginny disse entre os dentes antes de virar as costas e sair do escritório do diretor. Ela estava convencida de que aquilo não foi um acidente ou uma coincidência.

De volta à tenda, checou mais uma vez os alunos. O sobrinho estava melhor, tal como os demais. Encontrou Santana sentada ao lado da cama de Rachel, acompanhada de Brittany, Quinn e Puckerman. Os amigos queriam garantir que ela também ficasse bem e confortável. Mas Santana não estava.

"Posso falar um instante contigo, Santana" – Ginny a chamou em particular.

"Eu já disse tudo que sei, treinadora" – a menina estava assustada e desconfiada.

"Eu sei, Santana. O que eu queria te perguntar é se você já tinha tentado conjurar o Patronus antes."

"Não senhora. Eu só pesquisei num livro, mas nunca... tentei."

"Ainda assim, você conseguiu conjurá-lo."

"Não muito bem. Não o suficiente."

"Ainda assim, foi um feito impressionante. Você salvou a vida da sua irmã e dos outros. Deveria se orgulhar."

"Só que eu não me sinto orgulhosa, treinadora. Rachel me irrita, sabe? Mas eu só quero que ela fique bem."

Ao liberar a aluna, Ginny fez algumas anotações. O exército de Dumbledore tinha voltado a se reunir mediante a nova crise e seria preciso ficar de olho em jovens bruxos poderosos como Santana Lopez.

...

A cerimônia de encerramento da copa que antecipava a partida final teve toda pompa que o evento merecia. Jornalistas registravam o momento, pessoas faziam apostas e as torcidas se agitavam. Mas o clima da equipe de Hogwarts estava abalado. Ginny procurou motivar os comandados o melhor possível e particularmente tentava incendiar Santana a querer vencer. A seleção de Hogwarts entrou em campo querendo descontar em cima de Durmstrang, uma equipe muito forte fisicamente e formada apenas por homens.

Como era de se esperar, o jogo foi duro. Santana foi a única menina escalada par começar jogando e também foi a que mais precisou se desdobrar num jogo fisicamente pegado. De todo jeito, o primeiro gol foi dela. Depois de marcar pela terceira vez e ver Hogwarts abrir no placar apesar da truculência, Santana foi surpreendida por um balaço. Tentou desviar no reflexo, mas a mais perigosa das bolas atingiu a vassoura e a quebrou. A queda foi feia e ela desmaiou ao chegar ao chão.

Quando despertou, estava amarrada a uma maca num quarto pequeno. Alguém segurava sua mão. Era Lilly. Santana ficou confusa.

"Ei, você acordou" – disse suavemente.

"Onde..." – sentiu a garganta arranhar seca – "Água."

Lilly pegou um copo e ajudou Santana a beber alguns goles.

"Estamos no barco voltando para Hogwarts. Você ficou quase três dias desacordada. A queda foi feia... malditos..."

"Nós... ganhamos?"

"Eles levaram a copa" – a decepção ainda era fresca – "Eu entrei no seu lugar, mas o jogo estava complicado. Sev também se machucou durante a partida. Quebrou o braço. Fabray pegou o pomo a poucos segundos do fim e empatou o placar. O jogo ficou empatado de novo na prorrogação. Nos tiros livres, quando eles marcaram o gol, eu perdi o meu. Eles venceram."

"Cadê os outros?"

"Dormindo, eu acho... é noite. Fabray, Rachel, Puckerman e Pierce se revezaram o tempo todo para que você não ficasse só."

"E por que você está aqui?"

"Não sei... acho que só quis dar uma folga a eles" – o que não era bem verdade. Lilly ficou ao lado de Santana naquela noite porque queria estar próxima da colega que foi seu par durante toda a preparação. A rivalidade, àquela altura, se transformou em admiração – "Vou chamar os outros. Ficarão felizes em ver que acordou."

...

A recepção o time na escola foi de festa. Os alunos reconheceram e valorizaram o esforço daquela equipe improvável, que só conheceu a derrota na prorrogação durante a final quando tinha quatro jogadores titulares contundidos. Foi uma batalha dura. O que eles não sabiam era que outra ainda pior se aproximava.


	3. Chapter 3

"Papai" – Santana entrou no escritório com uma carta em mãos – "Correspondência de Shelby. Ela mandou o dinheiro muggle para comprar a passagem e perguntou quando chegarei."

"Pode deixar que eu mesmo a responderei e devolverei o dinheiro dela."

"Devolver?"

"Você não vai passar as férias com a sua mãe e sua meia-irmã mestiça neste ano."

O choque de Santana era o de algumas dezenas de adolescentes bruxos puros-sangues que gozavam de relativa convivência com o mundo muggle depois de uma modesta abertura que aconteceu na segunda guerra dos bruxos. Algumas vozes dentro do Ministério da Magia discutiam a criação do departamento de relações muggle-bruxo com ligações diretas com o governo britânico. De repente, tudo isso começou a ser cortado. A influência das novas políticas na Bulgária contagiava rapidamente os países eslavos e trazia ressonâncias a um Reino Unido ainda não blindado das ações de Voldemort.

Se na Bulgária e países escandinavos começou a ser feita uma política de segregação entre puros-sangues separados de mestiços e nascidos muggles. No Reino Unido, a maior preocupação era não deixar-se contagiar, enquanto o atual ministro da Magia ao mesmo tempo em que fazia discursos recriminando tais ações, também recuava as políticas progressistas e consideradas liberais para não atiçar a enorme classe tradicionalista influente e rica de casas como os Blacks, os Malfoys, os Notts, os Fabrays, os Greengrass, os Lestranges, os Crabbe e, recentemente, os Lopez, família tradicional mexicana de bruxos que tinha três gerações de nascidos no Reino Unidos. Santana Lopez e o irmão menor Douglas faziam parte da terceira linha. Infelizmente, as famílias tradicionais ricas e liberais, como os Potters e os Browns estavam em menor número.

A separação dos grupos começou ainda naquelas férias de verão e Santana, o tempo inteiro, recebeu recomendações para não se misturar. O que Santana achava um saco uma vez que, por mais que ela realmente gostasse dos colegas Slytherin, a aproximação com os Potters e Weasleys pouco antes do verão não foi das piores. Especialmente de Lilly, que era uma garota legal quando não tinha arroubos de superioridade moral e heroísmo que Santana dizia ser a face mais irritante dos Potters.

Quando os alunos retornaram para mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts, notaram algumas mudanças na dinâmica. James Potter já não estava mais lá para ser o líder e o capitão do time de quadribol. O eleito foi Dean Thomas Jr. Significava que Sev Potter brilhou menor no quesito popularidade, o que o deixou incomodado. Fato este que não passou despercebido por Scorpious Malfoy e outros Slytherin, que aproveitaram a oportunidade para provocar. Assim, a trégua entre as casas arqui-rivais que perpetuou até o fim do ano anterior com o vice-campeonato na copa escolar européia de quadribol foi rompida.

Rachel passou a primeira semana inteira procurando pela irmã para ouvir explicações sobre a ausência dela nas férias de verão. E quando finalmente conseguiu parar Santana quando esta voltava de uma caminhada pelos arredores do castelo junto com Brittany, não foi bem-recebida.

"O que você quer, gnomo?"

"Por que você se recusou a nos visitar?" – Rachel sabia que tinha de ser direta. Brittany encarou a namorada. Gostaria de também ouvir a reposta.

"Eu não estou a fim de me misturar com liberais, mestiços e sangues-ruins."

"Santana!" – Brittany a repreendeu.

Santana apenas olhou feio para as duas e as deixou ali, perplexas. As duas mal sabiam que havia uma política comportamental secreta entre os próprios alunos. Não apenas Juan Lopez, como a comunidade tradicionalista e rica saberia se ela agisse amigavelmente com Rachel ou qualquer outro bruxo considerado má-influência. Infelizmente Juan Lopez se esforçava em não desagradar a família da esposa e o "clube" que o agradou. Santana, por sua vez, não queria desagradar ao pai.

...

Se o grupo tradicionalista tentava segregar, o ministério público tentava contra-atacar. Medidas eram tomadas para manter a maioria dos bruxos do lado do governo e para tentar conter o poder do dinheiro que fala alto entre os opositores. Nesse sentido, pequenas medidas educacionais foram reforçadas. Uma delas dizia respeito que um clube de alunos em Hogwarts, de qualquer natureza, só poderá ser aprovado se tiver integrantes das quatro casas. Tal medida não influenciaria no clube de duelos, de xadrez bruxo e nem mesmo de herbologia comandado pelo professor Longbottom. Mas isso seria um drama para Running Dogs, que tinha o prazo de uma semana para entregar uma lista dos integrantes.

Rachel teve a idéia de fazer uma performance exclusiva para os Slytherins. Algo com um sucesso bruxo, mas com as características de dança do grupo. Uma idéia que não teve a aprovação de Finn Hudson e nem de Hugo Weasley, mas era preciso fazer. Os Running Dogs acordaram cedo e foram até o corredor das masmorras, onde se localizava a sala comum dos Slytherins, assim como o acesso para os dormitórios.

Quando os estudantes começaram a sair para as classes do dia, os Running Dogs começaram uma ótima apresentação que durou nada além de 30 segundos. Foi o tempo de serem enxotados por dezenas de Slytherins. Rachel passou o dia tentando convencer um mísero estudante que fosse a entrar no grupo, mas tudo que encontrou foram recusas e trotes jinxes.

"Santana" – Rachel se aproximou da irmã num momento em que ela estava acompanhada de Quinn Fabray e St. James quando os três estavam a caminho do treinamento de quadribol – "Posso falar contigo em particular?"

"Não!" – respondeu seca.

"Por favor" – Rachel se colocou à frente no caminho – "Eu sei que você está disposta a me ignorar pelo resto da vida e talvez até se esquecer da sua outra metade da família. Eu não concordo com isso, mas tento aceitar, entender e até te perdoar por todo sofrimento que causou para nossa mãe neste verão e os muito mais que vai causar" – Santana revirou os olhos apenas como defesa e façade. Ela também odiava a situação – "A questão é que estou aqui para me humilhar e te pedir uma última demonstração de afeto antes de se esquecer de vez que existo. As pessoas riem da minha cara nessa escola quase todos os dias. Inclusive muitas da minha própria casa. A maioria não entende e se chateia com o meu poder de argumentação, com o meu sotaque americano, por eu fazer longos discursos, ou por eu ser uma perfeccionista. Eu entendo que isso incomoda as pessoas e as faz me agredir e me insultar quase todos os dias. Até mesmo os meus amigos mais próximos, Mercedes e Kurt, as vezes falam nas minhas costas. Sei que minha mãe me fez vir a essa escola pela qualidade do ensino, porque ela pensa que Hogwarts vai me dar a melhor base em bruxaria antes de eu me decidir integrar uma escola de artes e seguir os passos dela. Mas a verdade é que, na maior parte do tempo, Hogwarts é um inferno para mim. Um em que a minha própria irmã me rejeita e me maltrata sempre que possível. Se existe um único alento para mim nessa escola, que a torna suportável, é quando passo algumas poucas horas da semana ensaiando com os Running Dogs. É onde me sinto grande, maravilhosa. Mas até isso vão tirar de mim porque com essa nova regra estúpida é preciso que tenha pelo menos um aluno de cada casa para um clube funcionar. Eu tentei falar com todos os Slytherins, mas ninguém se importa. E se eu estou aqui, me humilhando na sua frente, é porque não me resta mais nada. Por favor, assine o seu nome. É tudo que te peço. Você sequer precisa comparecer."

Santana encarou a irmã após o longo discurso que a deixou em lágrimas. Em vez da caneta, pegou a varinha.

"Levicorpus" – e Rachel começou a flutuar de ponta cabeça.

O grupo passou sorrindo.

No fim da tarde, quando Rachel estava chorando sentada em uma das várias escadas do castelo, ela viu alguém se aproxima e rapidamente ficou tensa. Era Quinn Fabray.

"Quando você precisa entregar essa lista?"

"Em meia hora" – Rachel respondeu trêmula. Os olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

"Me dá ela" – Rachel a entregou com receio, mas ela tinha mais nada a perder. Para a surpresa da Gryffindor, Quinn assinou o próprio nome.

"Mas... por quê?"

"Eis algumas condições, Berry: eu não vou ter de comparecer a ensaio algum desse miserável clube por obrigação. Você não vai me fazer a menor cobrança e eu quero aprovar cada número antes de decidir se farei ou não parte dele. E você não vai dizer a ninguém qual Slytherin assinou a lista até que eu decida aparecer. Entendido?"

"Não é que não esteja agradecida, mas ainda não respondeu por que está fazendo isso?"

"Há uma guerra silenciosa acontecendo. Eu não quero fazer parte dela e sei que Santana também não. Assinar a sua lista é uma forma de dizer exatamente isso. É algo que eu estou preparada para assumir as consequências. Sua irmã ainda não está. Mas mantenha as esperanças, Berry. Ela realmente se importa contigo. Só não vai admitir tão facilmente" – sentou-se ao lado da Gryffindor – "Além disso, que mal há em dançar e cantar um pouco?"

...

Foi um espanto quando Quinn Fabray compareceu a um ensaio dos Running Dogs um mês depois de ter assinado a lista de Rachel. A presença dela fez com que Finn Hudson ficasse esperançoso sobre engatar um relacionamento com a linda menina. Ao mesmo tempo em que levantou desconfianças de Hugo Weasley, que, tal como o pai, Rony, e o resto da família, jamais acreditava em um Slytherin, fez com que Kurt e Mercedes ficassem esperançosos. Se alguém como Fabray estava ali, era sinal de que o grupo finalmente poderia ser levado à sério. Os demais acharam estranho, mas Rachel estava feliz com a visita. Mesmo não sendo uma cantora forte, Quinn sabia dançar e era charmosa. O mais importante: ela se divertia. No entanto, a participação dela nos ensaios ainda precisava ser um segredo.

"Eu poderia te acompanhar na visita a Hogsmeade neste fim de semana?" – Finn perguntou com um sorriso galante no rosto. Expressão que não apetecia Quinn Fabray.

"O que te faz pensar que eu aceitaria qualquer encontro contigo?" – respondeu ríspida, deixando o garoto constrangido.

"Somos colegas agora e achei que seria uma boa idéia."

"Faça um favor a si mesmo, Hudson: finja que essa conversa nunca aconteceu" – virou as costas e ignorou o Hufflepuff.

Uma semana depois, a escola inteira soube quem foi a Slytherin que salvou os Running Dogs por meio de alguns cartazes espalhados pelos murais da escola. Tudo por culpa de uma pequena vingança planejada por Finn e que recebeu o apoio de Tina. Quinn ficou mortificada. Os amigos mais próximos passaram a desdenhá-la e a chamá-la de traidora, inclusive Santana Lopez. Houve, inclusive, uma reunião para decidir se Quinn seria ou não substituída no time de quadribol. Só votaram contra a expulsão por uma razão pragmática: ela era a melhor apanhadora que tinham e a única que conseguia jogar dentro da tática montada.

"Por que você deixou de falar com a Quinn?" – Brittany perguntou à Santana certo dia.

"Ela é uma traidora."

"Por quê? Só por ter decidido que gosta de dançar e cantar coisas tolas junto com Rachel e os outros?"

"Ela é uma traidora, Britt. Mas você não entenderia."

"Não entenderia porque sou uma Hufflepuff perdedora não muito boa nos estudos, mas que te serve muito bem quando você precisa de alguns beijos de lady."

"Britt..."

"É exatamente isso que você e os seus amigos devam pensar. O que te faz ser tão ruim quanto os colegas que você mesma critica. Quer saber? Estou cheia disso. Você é uma duas caras e eu estou farta de não saber se estarei com a Sanny boa ou com a Sanny má. Neste momento estou com a má, que não tem a decência de apoiar a melhor amiga, e eu a detesto."

"O quê?"

"Acabou, Santana Lopez. O nosso namoro acabou. E quer saber? Acho que vou entrar nesse grupo da Rachel. Nada como dançar e cantar coisas tolas."

No mesmo dia, Brittany Pierce se reuniu ao grupo.

No auge do clamor do caso Quinn Fabray, Rachel conseguiu um espaço para os Running Dogs fazerem um número antes da partida de quadribol entre Gryffindor e Ravenclaw, a penúltima da primeira fase da temporada antes de Slytherin e Hufflepuff se enfrentarem no fim de semana seguinte. Era um número performático em vassouras que ela e Brittany fizeram a parte mais técnica e desenvolta. Em meio aos usuais aplausos educados e desinteressados, Quinn fez questão de passar em frente à arquibancada da própria casa com a cabeça erguida.

...

A rebeldia de Quinn chamou atenção do pai, que enviou uma carta à filha recomendando que ela voltasse a ter um comportamento adequado. Quinn sorriu, disse: "sim senhor", e resolveu recuar um pouco na atitude. Não foi aos ensaios dos Running Dogs pelo menos naquele fim de ano, mas deixou claro numa conversa em particular com Rachel Berry, que não estava abandonando o grupo. Que apenas precisava reorganizar um pouco da bagunça e fazer um recuo estratégico. Mesmo assim, Finn Hudson insistiu em convidá-la num encontro na última visita a Hogsmeade antes das férias de inverno. Levou outra negativa, desta vez pública e humilhante.

"Você não deveria ter falado com ele daquele jeito, Quinn" – Rachel a repreendeu quando estavam às sós.

"Faça um favor para si mesma, Berry. Pare de se rastejar por quem não te quer e comece a olhar para as pessoas que te querem. Porque se você continuar assim, um dia Finn vai te dar valor, mas só quando ele olhar ao redor e não ver mais ninguém. Daí ele será um cara apaixonado só porque você é a única garota que o faz se sentir bem na vida miserável e medíocre que ele leva."

Rachel engoliu as palavras de advertência à seco, mas na visita a Hogsmeade, aceitou o convite de Hugo Weasley para ser o acompanhante dela. Kurt aplaudiu a decisão da melhor amiga.

Hogsmeade era uma festa, em especial para os alunos do terceiro ano, que representava o sopro se liberdade do colégio interno após dois anos de reclusão sem poder apreciar a simpática vila totalmente bruxa da Escócia. Rachel, de mãos dadas com Hugo, passou um bom tempo na Dominic Maestro's e depois comeu alguns quitutes em Madan Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Hugo a pediu em namoro entre uma xícara de café e outra e Rachel aceitou. Deram um beijo desajeitado (era o primeiro de ambos) e saíram da loja de mãos dadas e sorridentes. Hugo crescia bonito. Tinha os traços fortes e, ao mesmo tempo delicados, da mãe. O cabelo ruivo do pai, além da paixão pela música que só alguém como Rachel Berry poderia valorizar.

Encontraram Kurt no caminho e foi formado um trio. Esse trio foi atraído para uma ruela da vila por um batedor de carteira. Correram atrás do ladrão apenas para caírem em uma armadilha. Foram cercados de jovens com máscaras similares aos seguidores de Voldemort e o embate aconteceu. Infelizmente os três não foram fortes suficientes e foram rendidos. Rachel e Hugo foram informados que a lição era por serem mestiços que usaram Imperio para corromper uma sangue puro. Eles se referiam a Quinn Fabray e era óbvio que ela não tinha conhecimento de tal ataque. Kurt era apenas um sangue ruim cuja homossexualidade se tornava mais e mais evidente. Os três sofreram com a maldição de cruciatus e o grupo discutia se deveriam fazer coisas mais radicais.

Foi nesse instante que apareceu Santana Lopez, atraída pelo grito que ouvira ao longe, um único que escapou apesar das precauções dos vilões.

"Lopez, da suprema casa Slytherin, não quer se divertir também com esses mestiços e sangue ruim?" – disse um dos mascarados. Ela encarou a irmã sendo segura com brutalidade por um dos mascarados.

"Você usou cruciatus neles?" – ela perguntou com estranha frieza.

"Evidente. Você deveria praticar também... Eu faço sempre que posso nesses mestiços e sangues ruins" – respondeu um dos mascarados, cuja voz se parecia muito com um dos capangas de Scorpious Malfoy.

"Como nela?" – Santana apontou a varinha para Rachel.

"Exatamente..."

"Seis contra três não me parece muito divertido."

"Não tenha vergonha da vantagem."

"Stupefy Duo" – Santana disse de repente e alto apontando a varinha diretamente para o vilão – "Expelliamus" – apontou a varinha para outro que a atacaria de imediato.

Seguiu-se uma série de ataques e defesas. Era difícil para Santana lutar praticamente sozinha, com cinco, mas ela tentava entre corridas, saltos e pulos. Dois foram ao chão, mas ela foi atingida, caindo exatamente ao lado de Rachel. A mais jovem, mesmo sentindo muitas dores, aproveitou para pegar a varinha caída da irmã e tentou combater o vilão.

"Stupefy" – ela gritou, mas não era muito boa com tal feitiço e lhe faltava treinamento. O vilão se defendeu.

"Stupefy!" – gritou Lilly Potter, que estava acompanhada da prima, Rose, e do amigo Dean Thomas Jr.

O novo grupo conseguiu afastar os agressores. Rose aparou o irmão mais novo. Dean ajudou Rachel e Lilly ajudou Kurt. Santana havia sido tão cruel ao longo daquele semestre que ficaram em duvida se ajudariam a Slytherin que começava a recobrar a consciência. Rachel ajoelhou-se, mesmo com dores, para ajudar Santana a se levantar. Foi seguida de Hugo, para total confusão dos demais Gryffindors.

"Ela tentou nos salvar" – o Weasley reconheceu.

"Quem são esses idiotas?" – Dean olhou para um dos vilões caídos – "Revelio."

A máscara mágica desapareceu e revelou o rosto de Romulus Picknott, um Ravenclaw do sexto ano, para espanto dos demais. O outro era Simon Kleint, um Hufflepuff formado no ano anterior. Esperavam Slytherins e ficaram confusos.

"Rose, chame o professor Longbottom. E vocês precisam voltar ao castelo" – Lilly viu que os vilões recobravam a consciência e ela deu um jeito de fazê-los ficar inconscientes. Os demais recolheram as varinhas e saíram do ponto escuro e afastado da vila.

...

Foi um fim de ano atípico para Santana Lopez. O que se podia afirmar é que estava cansada de atuar apenas para agradar as expectativas do pai sabendo que este só aceitava os ideais tradicionalistas por causa da esposa. Não queria mais agradar quem não merecia, não queria mais compactuar com o que não acreditava. Quinn Fabray estava certa em se rebelar e estava certa até mesmo quando recuou em parte. Mas o que ser obediente à causa errada fez a Santana? Ela perdeu a namorada, se afastou da melhor amiga, deixou de perpetuar amizades que valorizava, como a de Puckerman, evitou se aproximar da irmã, perdeu tempo precioso que passava com a mãe, deixou de se divertir com coisas bobas e se transformou numa pessoa covarde.

Foi por essas e outras que mandou uma carta ao pai dizendo que não passaria as férias com ele. Decidiu ficar com a mãe e a irmã em Londres. Uma estadia em que conversou pouco e passou boa parte do tempo no quarto lendo qualquer coisa que não fosse relacionando ao mundo bruxo ou olhando a neve pela janela. Saía apenas comer com a pequena família e, mesmo assim, falava o mínimo possível. Na noite de natal, abraçou a mãe e chorou em desabafo.

Às vésperas do ano novo, recebeu uma carta-convite da família Weasley para participar de um jantar. Ideia de Hugo, que estava ansioso por deixar as famílias unidas. Gostava tanto de Rachel que se esquecia do quanto era jovem e da longa estrada que os dois tinham pela frente juntos ou separados. O jovem apaixonado não se importava. Shelby respondeu positivamente ao convite. Ela própria tinha muitas coisas a discutir sobre o mundo bruxo e ninguém melhor para se fazer isso do que uma das famílias mais tradicionais cujos integrantes atualmente ocupavam diversos cargos políticos.

Santana entrou na casa dos Weasleys como um bichinho acuado. Cumprimentou Hermione e Ronny de cabeça baixa. Atitude diferente de Rachel, que estava sorridente ao se encontrar com o primeiro namorado e também Rose, de quem era uma admiradora. Lilly Potter também estava ali. Resolveu passar alguns dias na casa da prima após os festejos de natal. Em uma mesa tagarela, Santana Lopez permaneceu em silêncio apreciando quieta a boa comida e o clima familiar que considerava ideial.

"Eu não sei, Hermione" – Shelby disse numa conversa de escritório junto com os adultos enquanto tomavam o tradicional café pós-jantar – "Penso seriamente em tirar Rachel de Hogwarts e matriculá-la em Catskill Wizarding School, no estado de Nova York. Talvez no Queens Institute, apesar desta não ser em regime de internato. Farei o mesmo com Santana se o pai dela concordar em deixá-la comigo. A América sempre se manteve longe das guerras européia país com a política para bruxos mais sólida do mundo."

"Hogwarts é segura, Shelby. É considerada a melhor escola do mundo bruxo e a educação que nossos filhos recebem lá não tem preço. Além disso, eu seria a primeira a tirar meus filhos se não fosse seguro. Esse temor de uma terceira guerra... não creio que vá acontecer..."

Santana ouviu parte da conversa já que não tinha com quem conversar até ser surpreendida por Lilly Potter.

"É feio ouvir atrás da porta, Lopez" – sorriu ao ver a garota dar um salto de susto.

"Pior é assustar os outros assim. O que está fazendo aqui, Potter?"

"Estou na casa dos meus tios e primos" – respondeu com o habitual ar superior – "Desculpe" – reconsiderou ao ver a menina se afastar – "É que Hugo está com a sua irmã na sala de música e Rose recebeu uma carta do namorado. Está lá no quarto respondendo."

"Namorado?"

"Dean Thomas Jr. Não sabia?"

"Mesmo? Sempre achei que ela tivesse uma coisa pelo Malfoy."

"De onde tirou essa idéia? Meu tio teria um enfarto e seria capaz de deserdá-la se Rose se envolvesse com Scorpious Malfoy."

"Os dois são bem cordiais um com o outro" – Santana desconversou.

"Cordialidade não quer dizer muito. Eu posso ser cordial contigo e não quer dizer que eu esteja interessada" – Santana revirou os olhos e sentou-se no sofá da sala, recebendo a companhia de Lilly – "Desculpe mais uma vez."

"Tudo bem..."

"É estranho conversar contigo sem ouvir insultos" – Lilly disse com um pequeno sorriso – "Depois do ano passado, achei que a gente poderia se aproximar mais. Só que..."

"Eu me transformei numa completa bitch desalmada. Eu sei..."

"O que houve?" – Santana limpou uma lágrima e respirou fundo. Odiava se mostrar fragilizada diante de uma oponente – "Claro que não precisa me contar nada. Quem sou eu para ouvir suas confidências. Mas seja lá o que for, Santana, eu sei que você vai superar."

"Como pode ter certeza?"

"Você tem mais defensores que imagina. Sua irmã, para começar, Brittany Pierce, até o meu primo começou a te defender depois que você enfrentou aquele dementor na copa de quadribol. Além disso, quando a gente passou um tempo juntas no ano passado, apesar das suas grosserias constantes, eu aprendi coisas sobre você. Aprendi que é uma grande companheira quando quer e que tem um bom coração. Você merece ser feliz" – Lilly levantou e sorriu de leve a colega que enxugava outra lágrima.

"Potter... obrigada."

"De nada."

...

A volta das férias de inverno teve algumas mudanças em Hogwarts. Havia um auror circulando pelo palácio e os alunos envolvidos no incidente de Hogsmeade foram expulsos. Dessa forma, a diretora Flickwick deixou clara a política de intolerância a ataques de natureza racista. Não só em Hogwarts. O ano agitado fez com que o ministério da magia aprovasse leis que criminalizassem ataques e formações de grupos racistas, contrariando a vontade das famílias tradicionalistas. O cerco se fechava e o Reino Unido tomava cada vez mais uma posição clara ao movimento escandinavo de segregação. Posição esta que fazia o país estreitar laços políticos com os países do oeste europeu, em especial com a Alemanha, que, diferente com o triste histórico muggle, era o país mais aberto do mundo bruxo depois dos Estados Unidos.

Para Santana, o discurso de boas vindas da diretora para o segundo semestre foi um alento. Significava que o pai dela não sofreria mais tanta pressão da família da esposa e das pessoas que a cercavam. Significava também que poderia ser mais ela mesma.

"Fabray!" – ela alcançou a amiga na entrada do salão para o jantar – "Estou curiosa. O que se faz exatamente nesse clube musical?"

"Nada demais. A gente aprende algumas canções, ensaiamos, dançamos. A cada 15 dias tem uma sessão livre."

"Sessão livre?"

"A gente pode cantar e dançar o que quiser. É divertido, Santana. Deveria experimentar."

Era tentador arrumar uma desculpa para ficar perto de Brittany e tentar reconquistá-la. Decidiu não arriscar. Ela teria a companhia das melhores amigas, mas ficar na mesma sala que Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Tina Chang, Artie Abrams e Kurt Hummel não lhe apetecia. Preferiu se concentrar na atividade extra-escolar que mais levava à sério: quadribol. Slytherin tinha boa chance de vencer o campeonato das casas daquele ano. O time terminou a primeira fase invicto e com uma boa frente em pontuação em relação ao segundo colocado, os Ravenclaws.

No primeiro jogo do returno, contra os maiores rivais, Santana cruzou com Lilly antes das equipes entrarem em campo. Num clima bem mais amistoso, Santana sugeriu uma aposta: o perdedor precisa parar uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada para o time adversário na próxima visita a Hogsmeade. Apertaram as mãos e selaram o acordo.

Não se pode dizer que um jogo entre Gryffindors e Slytherins seja amistoso. A rivalidade transformava aquela a partida mais aguardada de todo campeonato, em especial o segundo encontro. A equipe grená não tinha mais um goleiro talentoso e seguro. Dean Thomas Jr. não era um capitão brilhante, e Quinn Fabray sabia jogar contra Sev Potter. O resultado é que Santana e St. James, mais entrosados que nunca, aproveitaram a fragilidade defensiva do adversário. Aos 50 minutos, o placar estava elástico suficiente que nem a captura do pomo por Sev Potter conseguiu evitar a derrota por 30 pontos.

No dia seguinte, a equipe de Slytherin estava inteira em Three Broomstiks Inn celebrando com a cerveja comprada com dinheiro Potter. O time cantava hinos Slytherins enquanto St. James e Quinn Fabray dançavam em cima de uma mesa em que estavam Dean Thomas Jr, Rose Weasley e Sev Potter.

"Nunca uma cerveja desceu tão bem" – Santana provocou Lilly antes de tomar um último gole daquela rodada.

"Depois de dois anos apanhando de nós" – Lilly provocou.

"Escute aqui, garota. Os Slytherins vão ganhar essa copa. Então eu vou chegar até você e descontar aquela tatuagem."

"Aquela que diz que você pertencia a mim?"

"Agora o contrário vai estar escrito no seu precioso bracinho por uma semana" – e virou-se para o barman – "Mais uma cerveja!"

Lilly observou Santana dançando com Quinn Fabray e suspirou. A tatuagem de que ela pertencia a Santana já estava ali. Um invisível e que vinha do coração. Mas como confessar tais sentimentos a alguém como Santana Lopez?

...

O baile anual era um dos eventos mais aguardados pelos alunos a partir do quarto ano. Rachel provou o gostinho de participar de um baile no ano anterior durante a copa européia de quadribol. Ela nem tinha namorado e foi com a irmã, num dos momentos mais especiais da vida dela com Santana Lopez. Agora ela tinha um namorado, mas não a idade mínima. Pensou em levar os Running Dogs para apresentar alguns números, mas era tradição que a Wizarding Wireless Network fornecesse a seleção musical especialmente para o baile em Hogwarts. O não que levou da diretora Flickwick foi enfático.

"Mas diretora, o meu namorado vai estar neste baile e eu não? Como é possível?"

"Sem exceções, Berry. Ano que vem você vai desfrutar do baile. Mas neste ano, o que fará é ficar quieta no seu dormitório."

Ela não estava conformada. Muito menos Hugo, que gostaria muito de ter a companhia da namorada. Foi Kurt que deu a alternativa: de organizarem uma festa na sala precisa. Rachel já tinha ouvido muitas histórias sobre tal sala, cuja localização era um segredo para os alunos. Porém, Sev Potter tinha pistas, mas ele não estava disposto a ceder.

"Não há nada que você queira para me dar essa informação?" – Rachel implorou.

"Eu gostaria de uma coisinha. Um favor."

"O que é?"

"Eu gostaria de convidar Brittany para o baile de uma maneira especial e queria a ajuda dos Running Dogs."

Santana também tinha planos de convidar Brittany para o baile. Ainda tinha esperanças de reconquistar a ex-namorada. Achava que não teria barreiras depois que as duas se reaproximaram após as férias de inverno e Santana melhorou o comportamento. Achava que a conquista do campeonato de quadribol para Slytherin com ela sendo eleita a melhor artilheira seria outro ponto ao seu favor.

Mas tudo caiu por terra quando Sev Potter usou o Running Dogs para cantar e fazer uma dancinha desajeitada a fim de convencê-la a ser o par dele. Foi uma cena adorável aos olhos de qualquer pessoa, menos de Santana Lopez. Quando Brittany disse o sim publicamente, o coração da Slytherin de despedaçou.

"Quem quer ir mesmo nesse baile idiota?" – reclamou com Quinn Fabray e Puckerman.

"Você pode ir conosco, se quiser."

"Com você e Puckerman?" – a ideia não agradava – "Merlin me salve desta tortura. Façam bom proveito."

Rachel tinha a sensibilidade como uma das principais virtudes. Ver a irmã tristonha a fez se aproximar e convidá-la para ir ao baile alternativo em que poderiam tocar as músicas muggles mais quentes e ainda teria espaço para karaokê. Rachel sabia que a irmã mais velha tinha uma linda voz porque Shelby levou as duas em karaokês em Nova York algumas vezes. Ser boa cantora era coisa de família, aparentemente.

Santana aceitou, ainda que relutante. No dia do baile, em vez de um belo vestido longo, usou calça e blusa como qualquer garota de 15 anos que fosse sair por aí. Fez um juramento antes de entrar na sala precisa e se deparou com um lugar enorme, com palco, música alta e mais gente que ela esperava. Tinha um barriu de cerveja amanteigada, potes de balinhas e estudantes de todos os anos dançando livremente. Todos os corações rejeitados. Santana achou que seria uma festa patética organizada pela irmã, mas se surpreendeu.

"Até você?" – espantou-se ao ver Lilly.

"Eu não tinha um par para o baile" – ela sorriu.

"Como não? Você é Lilly Potter! Todos os garotos querem ficar contigo... e com Quinn Fabray."

"E com Santana Lopez, se eu bem me recordo. A única diferença é que você os afugenta sem a menor discrição."

"São só garotos" – Santana desdenhou enquanto apanhava uma cerveja amanteigada trazida clandestinamente – "Não estou interessada neles."

"Nem eu."

"Gostaria de dançar comigo, Lillian Potter?"

O sorriso largo foi inevitável. Ainda naquela festa, Rachel, depois de dançar com o namorado e beber mais que devia, cantou um hit antigo de Pink. Foi ao som da voz da irmã que Santana Passou a mão no rosto de Lilly e a puxou delicadamente. Os lábios se encontraram e tudo que sentiram após isso foi uma imensa e inusual troca de energia. Sem se importar com os olhares e comentários, trocaram beijos pelo resto da noite.

...

A notícia se espalhou no dia seguinte. Mais do que o fato de duas garotas se relacionarem, o que mais escandalizava que uma Slytherin namorando uma Gryffindor. Pior ainda: uma Potter se relacionando com a filha de um tradicionalista casado com uma ex-death eater. Sev Potter quis tirar satisfação. Quinn Fabray chamou a amiga de louca. Puckerman achou tudo excitante e Rachel fez um discurso de cinco minutos dizendo que apoiaria a irmã com Lilly incondicionalmente. Até mesmo Brittany, mesmo enciumada, apoiou a ex-namorada.

Não foi fácil para nenhuma das duas sustentar o início de relacionamento quando este se transformou na atração da escola naquele fim de ano letivo. E quanto mais críticas apareciam, mais unidas ficavam. Uma semana antes do fim do ano letivo, Santana e Sev tiveram uma conversa em particular próxima a cabana de Hagrid, as margens da floresta proibida.

"Você só pode ter um plano por trás, Lopez" – Sev a acusou.

"Por que eu teria um plano por algo que simplesmente aconteceu?" – Santana gritou de volta – "Eu não planejei nada disso. Até onde sei, aliás, você é que está com a minha ex-namorada neste momento."

"Ah, então você confirma que isso fazer parte de uma vingança para ter Brittany?"

"Não distorça minhas palavras. Não planejei nada disso. Lilly e eu simplesmente aconteceu e, para te ser sincera, sua irmã me fisgou... eu... eu..."

"Você o quê, Lopez?"

"Eu estou feliz e acho que estou me apaixonando por ela!" – esbravejou e percebeu que as palavras lhe fizeram bem. Foi como uma libertação admitir alto que realmente gosta de outra pessoa. Então sorriu.

Sev foi pego de surpresa. Ele respirou fundo e pensou por um instante. Então olhou para Santana e sacou a varinha.

"Não vai dizer que vai querer duelar?" – Santana disse em tom cansado.

"Não exatamente" – acenou para que ela olhasse ao redor.

Sete mascarados como os que Santana combateu meses antes em Hogsmeade surgiram dos limites da floresta. Estavam com a varinha em punho. Eles riam e desdenhavam da discussão que presenciaram.

"O filho do herói e a traidora do sangue" – disse o que parecia ser o líder – "Justamente dois que gostaríamos de eliminar."

Santana recuou para ficar ao lado de Sev Potter. Os dois preparados para o ataque. Foi quando ele apontou a varinha para cima e lançou um sinal.

"Que raios, Potter?" – Santana sussurrou.

"Torça para a cavalaria vir" – disse e mal deu tempo de se defender do primeiro ataque.

Os dois trabalharam juntos, mas aqueles death eaters pareciam ser mais experientes. Precisaram fugir e correr para dentro da floresta para tentar diminuir um pouco da vantagem dos vilões. Santana e Sev atacavam, corriam, se defendiam. A noite chegava depressa na floresta, e o embate ficou dramático.

"Expulso" – Santana conjurou contra um arbusto, que explodiu, e isso deu mais tempo para correr.

"Incarcerous" – Sev atacou um oponente mais próximo que começou a sofrer com as próprias roupas o estrangulando.

"Incendio" – revidou um death eaters.

O fogo se alastrou rapidamente, cercando Santana e Sev. Começaram a tossir. Sev tentava pequenos feitiços de proteção, mas nada dava bons resultados. Chegaram a pensar que morreriam sufocados pela fumaça quando uma brecha se abriu no incêndio. De lá surgiu Hawkes Hawlish, o auror designado a proteger e fazer investigações em Hogwarts. Com ele estavam Neville Longbottom e o professor Williamson. Os três conseguiram capturar quatro dos sete vilões, além de salvar a vida dos dois estudantes. Quando a face de um deles foi revelada, se surpreendeu ao descobrir que um deles era Filemon Nott, um primo da madrasta dela formado há dois anos em Hogwarts. Os outros eram Karofisky, Anne Boyle, ex-Slytherins, e Ruff Parker, estagiário no escritório de Juan Lopez.

"Mas que diabos!" – Santana estava legitimamente surpresa e explicou de onde conhecia Nott e Parker.

"Eu não aconselharia você voltar para casa do seu pai nessas férias" – Longbottom disse com seriedade.

"Ficaria com a minha mãe, mas não posso sair do país por vias muggle para ficar com ela e minha irmã sem a autorização dele. Não antes dos 18 anos."

"Minha família te receberia" – Sev disse quieto – "É só você ficar longe do quarto da minha irmã."

Num momento tenso, um pequeno sorriso. Sev e Santana então se abraçaram.


	4. Chapter 4

**INTERLÚDIO DE FÉRIAS DE VERÃO**

Não foi apenas Santana Lopez que ficou hospedada na casa dos Potters. Mudança de planos fiz Rachel Berry acompanhar a irmã. Nada que fosse levar muito tempo. Shelby Corcoran enviou uma mensagem de que estava a caminho para passar aqueles meses de verão em Londres. Que precisava apenas de duas semanas entre se organizar e viajar para o velho continente. Favorecia não ter trabalhos agendados na América. E para não ficar completamente à toa, estava com um acordo quase fechado para dar um curso de verão na Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts sobre o teatro muggle da Broadway. Shelby iria alugar uma casinha em Londres para ficar com a duas filhas e ainda poder ir ao trabalho temporário.

Antes que disso tudo, Rachel e Santana permaneceriam no quarto de hóspedes do segundo andar da pequena mansão dos Potters. A chegada foi estranha. Santana e Rachel apresentavam inusual timidez. Primeiro: era a casa dos Potters, do lendário Harry Potter. Segundo: Santana e Lilly namoravam. Terceiro: elas não tinham um mês de namoro. Quarto: o conjunto de tudo isso gerava uma situação estranha e pouco confortável, mesmo quando o antigo desafeto Sev Potter fosse aquele que ofereceu tal alternativa em primeiro lugar.

"Qual lado você prefere?" – Rachel perguntou quando se viu às sós com a irmã mais velha no pequeno quarto mobiliado com uma cama de casal.

"Tanto faz."

"Então você fica do lado mais próximo da janela" – colocou a mala no chão do lado que escolheu – "Odiaria pegar um resfriado."

"É verão."

"Por que é verão quer dizer que não vá ventar?"

"Minhas cortas vocais são sensíveis."

"A sua frescura é deprimente."

Os primeiros dias ainda foram desconfortáveis para a duas irmãs, apesar da vista de Hugo e de Lilly fazer de tudo para que Santana se sentisse em casa. Namorar na escola e naquela casa era situações completamente diferentes. Ao menos em Hogwarts Santana sabia que estava por conta sem se preocupar com tantos olhos vigilantes. Ali ela era apenas uma garota menor de idade que não podia usar magia fora da escola e que precisava responder a um adulto. Santana tinha vontade de chorar às vezes. Mas engolia, respirava e mantinha a postura durona. Recebeu uma carta do pai a deserdando. Não se agüentou: chorou nos ombros de Rachel e foi consolada principalmente por Lilly.

Numa conversa reservada com Harry Potter enquanto assistiam a uma partida de quadribol. O chefe auror sugeriu que Santana e Rachel tivessem aulas particulares de defesa contra artes das trevas. Foi neste momento que Santana soube da existência de um grupo secreto em Hogwarts formado pelos filhos, sobrinhos e aliados que tinha como objetivo preparar a geração para tempos conturbados. Dificilmente o Reino Unido conseguiria se blindar de práticas de segregação dos países escandinavos sem uma boa briga antes. Ele jamais gostaria de envolver os filhos, mas sabia que precisava deixá-los preparados para qualquer eventualidade. Não para entrarem na briga, mas para saberem se proteger. A lenda do mundo bruxo estava atento ao talento e poder de Santana Lopez. Seria uma insensatez não trazê-la para o lado da nova geração da ordem.

"Eu não sei, senhor Potter... meu pai..."

"Sei pai é um homem bom, Santana. Ele está numa posição desconfortável agora, mas acredite quando falo que ele só se colocou nela para garantir a sua segurança e educação. Algo que é mais difícil fazer com o seu irmãozinho. Mas ele pode te proteger dessa forma."

"Negando que sou filha dele?"

"A atitude de Juan me lembra muito a de Severus Snape. Ele foi um agente duplo. Agia como um Death Eaters, mas foi um grande aliado para a Ordem e fez de tudo para me proteger. Foi um grande homem, tanto que dei o nome dele ao meu filho. Infelizmente eu só consegui entender o grande quadro no fim e entendi que as atitudes que tanto odiava sobre ele tinham uma nobre razão. Não entenda a rejeição do seu pai como algo literal. Há sempre outro ângulo."

"O que o senhor sabe que não está me dizendo?"

"Há um lugar especial para você e sua irmã na nova Ordem. Pense nisso. Além disso, é uma boa desculpa para você passar mais tempo com a minha filha."

"Oh... senhor Potter, eu..." – ficou sem jeito.

"Eu sei que vão se comportar, caso contrário, Sev está autorizado a jogar algumas maldições em você" – ela gargalhou de nervosa – "Mas eu sei o que é ser jovem, Santana. Na sua idade, eu fazia qualquer coisa para ficar perto de Ginny. Só não consegui por causa da guerra contra Voldemort."

"Conheço a história. Todos conhecem."

"Sim, todos conhecem" – Harry se permitiu um momento de melancolia e reflexão – "De qualquer forma, quero que pense a respeito. Sei que você obteve excelente no seu exame O.W.L em Defesa, Porções e Feitiços."

"E em estudos muggle... e astronomia."

"Sim" – Harry sorriu – "São matérias indicam que você pode se tornar um bom auror."

"Com todo respeito, senhor Potter, mas eu não gostaria de ser um auror. Isso não passa pela minha cabeça agora. Eu prefiro jogar em um time profissional de quadribol ou mesmo seguir uma profissão muggle, como minha mãe."

"É compreensível ter dúvidas agora. De qualquer forma, não deixe de pensar a respeito sobre o grupo."

Foi só no que Santana pensou nos dias seguintes. Nisso e em formas de namorar Lilly sem ser incomodada por Sev ou James. Até mesmo por Rachel, que ficava boa parte do tempo tentando acompanhar a irmã por também não se sentir à vontade na casa dos Potters, mesmo com todo o bom tratamento. Havia momentos em que pensava ser a coisa certa. Noutros, ela só tinha vontade de fugir. Noutros, cogitava cumprir a frágil aliança Slytherin de sangues-puros. Mas tudo isso era esquecido quando Lilly a abraçava e sorria.

"Bom dia!" – Santana acordou certo dia com um susto ao ver a namorada deitada ao lado na cama. Seu coração acelerou e ela quase entrou em pânico quando Lilly deu-lhe um beijo.

"Você está louca? O que está fazendo aqui? E se os seus pais te pegar? E cadê Rachel?"

"Ela saiu com os meus pais para receber a sua mãe no aeroporto."

"E os seus irmãos?"

"James foi acampar com a namorada nova e Sev não vai nos importunar por enquanto" – beijou mais uma vez Santana, que ainda não acreditava no quadro – "Relaxa, San. Está tudo bem. Caso não tenha reparado, já é tarde e você dormiu demais. E meus pais confiam em mim. Não é que vamos ser flagradas cometendo atos impróprios."

"Você não gostaria?" – Santana franziu a testa.

"Do quê?"

"Fazer atos impróprios comigo?"

"Quando chegar a hora certa, eu acho" – encarou a namorada – "Você e Brittany chegaram a fazer... atos impróprios?"

"Não tão impróprios" – respondeu com sinceridade quase devastadora e fez Lilly recuar – "Britt e eu namoramos, Lilly, e não acho legal dizer o que eu tive ou não em minhas mãos. Isso é entre eu e ela, com todo respeito. Mas a gente não... eu sou virgem, tá legal?" – finalizou com um rubor no rosto.

"Acho isso maravilhoso" – Lilly acariciou o rosto de Santana.

"Por quê?"

"Porque quando a nossa hora chegar, será ainda mais especial" – voltou a beijar a namorada. Desta vez, Santana a correspondeu com igual entusiasmo.

A chegada de Shelby representou o momento de arrumar as malas mais uma vez. Santana despediu-se da namorada com um abraço apertado e um leve beijo nos lábios. Depois de agradecer à família Potter pela recepção, pela bela refeição e por ter cuidado das garotinhas Shelby aparatou num bairro tranqüilo de casinhas pequenas. Era a mesma rua que os pais de Shelby moraram enquanto estiveram na Inglaterra em serviço diplomático. Os dois se aposentaram do serviço público e agora viviam de um pequeno comércio numa vila de bruxos próximo a Salem, na região da Nova Inglaterra. Santana os viu em duas ocasiões apenas.

Não era o casarão dos Lopez, mas Santana gostou do quarto pequeno e do espaço aconchegante daquele lar provisório.

"O que vocês achariam em estudar na América?" – Shelby perguntou casualmente às filhas durante um jantar em que saboreavam espaguete com queijo ralado.

"A senhora vai me tirar de Hogwarts?" – Santana se indignou – "Não pode fazer isso. Não pode me afastar dos meus amigos e de Lilly."

"É só uma idéia, Santana" – espantou-se com a reação imediata da primogênita – "Uma que você deveria considerar com carinho."

"Não é que eu goste tanto assim de Hogwarts, mamãe, mas eu gosto dos Running Dogs. Não posso largar o grupo que eu formei assim, de repente."

"Hogwarts não é um lugar seguro. Você" – referia-se a Rachel – "Foi vítima duas vezes de um ataque de death eaters adolescentes. Inclusive dentro da escola. Santana quase foi morta por uma gangue junto com o filho de Harry Potter. Como posso ficar tranquila com vocês duas correndo perigo? O Reino Unido pode ser excelente do lado muggle, mas vive um momento muito difícil do lado que nos afeta diretamente. É como uma segunda guerra mundial muggle se formando do nosso lado, e eu não quero que vocês passem por isso. A América está segura dessas discussões, Juan prometeu assinar os documentos que passam a guarda de Santana para mim em alguns dias, então acho que vocês precisam pensar nisso nos próximos dias."

"A minha vida está aqui" – Santana disse com lágrimas nos olhos – "meus amigos de vida inteira, Quinn e Puck, minha namorada, pessoas que aprendi a gostar, Brittany... meu pai está aqui."

"Eu se que é duro. Sei que Hogwarts é a melhor escola para bruxos do mundo. Mas as escolas americanas também são boas e acho que uma mudança de ares menos perigosos seria bem vinda. Além disso, posso colocar vocês numa escola normal, que vocês dormiriam em casa, se quiserem."

"A escola do Queens?" – Rachel arregalou os olhos.

"Qual?" – Santana estava perdida.

"É uma pequena escola que fica escondida no Alley Pond Park. O currículo dela mistura estudos da ciência muggle com a de bruxos. Em vez de sete, lá se estuda por nove anos, até aos 18, em geral. É onde Dani estuda."

"Dani?"

"Nossa vizinha. Você a viu uma vez e a insultou" – Rachel explicou.

"Aquela garota meio gordinha do queixo partido?" – Rachel acenou e Santana olhou para a mãe implorando por misericórdia – "Shelby, eu não quero ir para essa escola..." – Santana franziu a testa, implorando para a mãe – "Não é justo."

"Eu sei, Santana" – Shelby maneirou o tom de voz – "Mas eu preciso pensar na segurança de vocês em primeiro lugar. Nós temos um mês para decidirmos, e talvez vocês possam permanecer em Hogwarts. Mas se eu sentir que as coisas vão piorar, como aconteceu da outra vez, não haverá mais discussão."


	5. Chapter 5

Pela primeira vez, Santana não estava feliz em Nova York. A cidade que representava o pequeno prazer em desfrutar o universo muggle e suas fascinantes bugigangas e senso de moda. Não mais se interessou em acompanhar a mãe no trabalho ou em bater perna na ilha de Manhattan. Vontade tinha era de escapar dali, voltar para Londres e ficar com Lilly. Ainda tinha vontade de chorar sempre que se lembrava do momento da despedida, de ter a namorada em soluços nos braços fazendo promessas de amor.

No primeiro dia de escola, não mais vestia um uniforme. Todas as coisas que precisaria usar nas classes já tinham sido deixadas previamente num armário com um número identificador e uma senha que deveria ser dita em pensamento com a ponta da varinha tocando o cadeado. Não mais era Santana Lopez, a orgulhosa Slytherin que andava pelos largos corredores de Hogwarts em companhia de Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman e de outros amigos, como Brittany Pierce.

Agora era apenas Santana Lopez, a britânica que veio transferida junto com a irmã americana mais nova. Num cenário mais dramático, poderia dizer que era uma exilada de guerra, embora guerra declarada ainda não existisse em canto algum da Europa, nem mesmo no lado leste escandinavo em que bruxos instalavam regime de apartheid contra mestiços e nascidos muggle.

"Dani disse que vai conosco" – Rachel disse no café da manhã – "Ela disse que vai ensinar para a gente as dicas em se pegar todos os dias a linha bruxo de metrô."

Rachel, ao contrário da irmã, mal podia esperar para o recomeço. Ela também ficou triste em deixar o namorado para trás, mas Hogwarts foi o lugar em que ela sofreu trotes quase que diários, foi renegada pela própria irmã, foi falada pelas costas por vários estudantes e teve seu sotaque ironizado em diversas ocasiões, mesmo quando ela tinha naturalmente absorvido muito do jeito de falar britânico.

No primeiro dia de aula, Rachel foi a primeira da casa a acordar naquele dia, vestiu a melhor roupa que julgou adequada, pegou a mochila e tocou o café da manhã cantarolando. Despediu-se de Shelby com um beijo no rosto e praticamente arrastou a irmã mais velha. Como o combinado, esperaram por Dani na calçada em frente ao prédio. A menina foi ao encontro às irmãs com um bonito sorriso no rosto e toda disposição para ajudar.

Dani tinha 15 anos e estava muito diferente do que Santana se lembrava. Tinha emagrecido, embora ainda tivesse penas grossas e cintura um pouco mais larga. Os seios eram fartos, os cabelos mudavam de cor conforme o humor do dia. Naquele dia, por exemplo, os cabelos dela estavam loiros escuros. Santana e Rachel não sabiam o que isso significava, mas, enfim, achavam interessante.

A menina sorridente e também auto-confiante conduziu as colegas até uma estação de metrô muggle. A diferença é que eles tocavam a varinha na parede nos limites da estação e eram conduzidos ao "outro lado da parede", que basicamente era uma estação bruxo invisível aos olhos muggles. Santana reparou que havia diferenças substanciais entre um lugar e outro. Para começar, havia um quiosque bruxo logo ali que vendia os nove jornais bruxos que circulavam só em Nova York, algumas revistas, balinhas especiais que produziam um efeito diferente, uma versão das balinhas na lata dos Weasleys, cerveja amanteigada, sucos de abóboras, e panquecas. Havia uma lareira ali em que bruxos chegavam pela rede de floo e outros que desciam diretamente da vila comercial bruxo que existia em Manhattan próxima a Lillte Italy.

Os bruxos americanos se vestiam de modo similar aos muggles, mas os assessórios e objetos que carregavam eram próprios do mundo em que viviam: vassouras, gaiolas de corujas, alguns animais domésticos, pequenos caldeirões, havia alguns elfos acompanhando seus donos. Os homens e mulheres mais velhos gostavam de usar chapeis pontudos e capas.

Dani acenou para alguns colegas e apresentou as irmãs. Rachel se esforçava para ser sociável, Santana nem tanto.

"O que representa esse símbolo?" – uma menina perguntou apontando para o brasão da camisa verde que Santana tinha orgulho em usar.

"É a casa de Slytherin, da qual eu pertenço" – respondeu seca e com um orgulho que os novos colegas americanos não entendiam muito bem.

"Eu ouvi falar nesse nome. Meu tio contou algumas histórias sobre a maior escola da Inglaterra. Slytherin é a casa dos bruxos maus."

"Olha aqui" – Santana respondeu raivosa – "Hogwarts fica na Escócia e Slytherins é a casa dos bruxos astutos e desenvoltos que nascem para liderar."

"Santana, acho que essa não é uma conversa apropriada para se fazer logo que se conhece novos amigos" – Rachel tentou ponderar.

"Quem disse que eu quero ser amiga dela?" – disse em alto e bom tom, deixando a menina intimidada – "Gosto dela na mesma proporção em que gosto da idéia em ser forçada a estudar aqui."

"Minha irmã é britânica, como vocês podem perceber" – Rachel sorriu sem-jeito – "E ela está sofrendo um pouco com a mudança. Só isso."

O metrô bruxo chegou à estação e boa parte das pessoas que esperavam embarcou. Diferente do transporte muggle, o metrô bruxo tem poucas estações e elas são mais espaçadas. O metro bruxo usa várias das linhas como se fosse uma única. Os alunos de Alley Pond Wizarding School, também conhecida como a escola do Queens, desciam na última estação do metrô, quando ele dava meia-volta. Os alunos ou seguiam à pé, ou usavam a rede de floo de uma única via entre a escola e a estação.

Santana não estava impressionada no que viu. Parecia uma escola americana comum que ficava no meio do parque. A diferença era que os muggles não conseguiam encontrá-la ou enxergá-la. Mas era lógico que aquela fosse uma escola pequena, uma vez que não servia como dormitório para os alunos nem para os professores. Além disso, aquela escola abrigavam alunos dos 15 aos 18 anos, e a idéia de ter de estudar um ano a mais era horrível para Santana. Logo ela e Rachel entenderam que estavam muito adiantadas na base curricular bruxo, mas não podiam dizer o mesmo quanto as matérias obrigatórias de disciplinas muggle.

Shelby precisou conversar coma direção da escola sobre as adaptações necessárias para o desenvolvimento acadêmico de suas filhas. No que dizia respeito às classes bruxas, Santana tinha aula com seniors mesmo sendo uma sophomore, e Rachel com os sophomores, mesmo sendo uma freshman um ano adiantada. Mas nas classes muggle, era uma confusão. Em certas disciplinas, estavam na série correta, outras estavam atrasadas. A solução foi pagar uma classe particular ali mesmo naquela escola para as duas conseguirem acompanhar os demais.

Quando às atividades extra-curriculares, Rachel se inscreveu para o coral da escola sob comando do professor William Schuester, mas os dois tiveram atritos logo nos primeiros encontros. Santana ficou indignada quando soube que time de quadribol era exclusivamente masculino e que a opção dela era pegar qualquer outro esporte disponível para a modalidade feminina ou ser líder de torcida. Preferiu, então, ser nada.

"Odeio essa escola" – Santana resmungou pelos corredores.

Da temida Santana Lopez, a Slytherin que despertava temor e respeito em Hogwarts, ela passou a ser perseguida por causa do sotaque, pelo ar arrogante que ela fazia questão em manter, por ser a mais jovem em uma classe de pessoas dois anos mais velhas e ser a mais velha em classe de pessoas mais jovens. O equilíbrio não existia. Enquanto Rachel tinha êxito na parte social apesar das dificuldades. Santana transformou-se numa solitária. E quando os alunos desistiram de tentar pegá-la "na varinha", área em que perdiam tamanha era a habilidade de Santana, usaram uma abordagem bem muggle: jogaram slushie no rosto dela e criaram uma nova forma de humilhação.

Na primeira vez, Santana ficou tão surpresa que não soube como reagir. Na segunda vez, ela ainda tentou manter sua postura de Slytherin. Mas na terceira, correu até ao banheiro mais próximo e chorou.

"Eu odeio essa escola, eu odeio esse país!" – esbravejou e chutou um dos sanitários, que acabou sendo deslocado da base, provocando alagamento.

"Santana?" – ouviu a voz de Dani e jogou água no rosto para disfarçar as lágrimas, fingindo não ouvir – "Eu vi o que aconteceu. Sinto muito. Os meninos daqui... eles só estão com ciúmes."

"Não preciso da sua piedade" – enxugou rosto com uma porção exagerada de papeis toalhas. Ainda sem encarar Dani, fez o movimento com a varinha direcionada ao sanitário – "Reparo!" – Dani observou o sanitário voltar ao lugar sob comando do feitiço da britânica. Não era um feitiço particularmente impressionante, mas a maioria dos alunos pouco se preocupava em fazê-lo quando arruinavam alguma coisa na escola.

"Não estou aqui para oferecer a minha piedade. Mas a minha amizade. Eu sei que a adaptação está sendo muito difícil. Rachel disse que você era uma garota popular em Hogwart, mas... olha, pode contar comigo para o que precisar. E eu não estou oferecendo a minha amizade simplesmente porque nossas mães se conhecem. Você é uma garota bonita, inteligente, e eu te admiro. Não deveria se isolar."

Dani saiu do banheiro e deixou Santana sozinha a pensar. Pior do que estar naquele país era a falta que Lilly fazia. Santana achava um absurdo amar tão intensamente e em tão pouco tempo uma garota aos 15 anos (fazia 16 em outubro). Mas aconteceu e doía demais ficar longe dela e também dos amigos queridos. Doía sempre que recebia uma mensagem deles e não sabia o que responder porque achava tudo uma droga e ela não queria passar a impressão de que estava miserável. Quando não respondia com uma frase seca, simplesmente ignorava.

Os dias se passaram e Santana achou um mecanismo para defender-se dos slushies: começou a contra-atacar com alguns hexes, defendia-se do gelo doce com "depulso" quando conseguia antever, e conjurou "Petrificus Totalus" em um dos maiores rivais na frente de uma pequena multidão e de um dos professores. Isso lhe rendeu suspensão de uma semana, uma vez que era sumariamente proibido os alunos praticarem ou conjurarem maldições dentro da escola. E Santana conhecia todas, inclusive "Avada Kedrava", que usou uma vez em Hogwarts durante o quinto ano para matar uma barata.

"O que está acontecendo, filha?" – Shelby flagrou Santana olhando perdida pela janela no primeiro dia em que cumpria suspensão – "Por favor, se abra comigo. Estou ficando desesperada, parece que tudo que faço pensando no seu bem só faz tudo ficar pior. Preciso da sua ajuda. Precisa voltar a falar comigo."

"Você quer mesmo saber?"

"Sim."

"Sinto falta de casa."

"Esta é a sua casa."

"É a minha casa de verão, mãe. Minha casa de verdade é Londres e Hogwarts, e as pessoas que são realmente importantes, além da senhora e de Rachel. Eu estou morrendo por não estar ao lado delas."

"Que tal fazermos um trato?" – segurou a mão da filha – "A gente pode voltar a Londres e visitar os Potters neste natal. Mas precisa me ajudar e, principalmente, se ajudar. Ficar nessa rebeldia, se recusar a viver e a seguir adiante só deixaria Lilly triste. Não se lembra do que ela disse quando vocês se despediram no aeroporto?"

"Ela disse para eu ficar bem..." – Santana chorou a se recordar do momento.

"Então, filha, por ela, por mim, por sua irmã e até mesmo pelo seu pai: fique bem. Tente!"

Santana tentou quando voltou à escola após a suspensão. Não realmente difícil deixar alunos desejáveis afastados depois que foram espalhadas certos boatos de que Santana Lopez praticava a maldição Cruciatus em garotinhos de 11 anos dentro de Hogwarts (mentira); que não foi a primeira vez que conjurou Petrificus Totalus (verdade); que ela praticava a maldição de Reductor para evaporar árvores da floresta próxima da escola (quase isso: ela conjurou uma vez em uma rocha na floresta proibida para fez com propósito de praticar); que ela usava Imperius para fazer com que os professores dessem boas notas (mentira, ela nunca trapaceou nos testes, mas permitiu que Puck copiasse algumas respostas em uma ocasião ou duas quando o professor esqueceu-se de conjurar o feitiço de anti-cola).

"Você passou uma semana atípica" – Rachel sentou-se ao lado de Santana no refeitório – "A mais calma desde chegamos."

"E daí, elfo?" – Santana concentrou-se na gelatina.

"Você está se esforçando mesmo. Fico feliz. Apensar da fama que construiu não ser das melhores."

"Melhor ter uma fama ruim do que nenhuma" – Santana mexeu os ombros e continuou a lanchar.

"A gente nunca sentava juntas em Hogwarts para fazer nossas refeições... até que eu gosto dessa nova rotina."

"Gosta porque nem você conseguiu fazer amigos fora do grupo de Dani nessa maldita escola."

Era verdade. Rachel encontrou um bom grupo de amigos por causa de Dani e se encostou com eles para não se sentir tão sozinha. Era diferente frequentar uma escola do tipo "cada um por si". Hogwarts podia ser duro, os meninos tinham momentos cruéis e os britânicos tinham habilidade ímpar para tirar sarro. Rachel podia sofrer todos os trotes do mundo, mas tinha o apoio e o conforto incondicional dos melhores amigos. Kurt e Mercedes eram como cavaleiros, além de Hugo, que sempre a defendeu desde o dia um. Pensou um pouco no antigo namorado. Rachel tinha uma postura diferente de Santana, que só faltava morrer de saudades por Lilly. Sim, também tinha saudades de Hugo, mas a distância foi para ela um rompimento natural. Os dois mal se correspondiam àquela altura. Kurt era quem continuava a mandar cartas com regularidade.

Na escola, os amigos que vieram da convivência com Dani eram legais. A maioria frequentava o coral da escola sob comando de William Schuester. O método de trabalho dele ia ao encontro da filosofia dos Running Dogs, contudo, Rachel odiava não ter o controle do grupo e discordava sem sempre silenciosamente das escolhas do professor. Na América, corais bruxos competiam entre si. Todas as vinte escolas de bruxaria dos Estados Unidos. Tal esquema interessava a Rachel. O que não lhe apetecia era o conjunto de regras que determinava escolha de repertório e modos de espetáculo. Além disso, por ser a mais nova integrante, o lugar dela era na composição das harmonias.

Dani e Elliot eram os principais solistas e Rachel reclamava do quanto que era duro furar tal hierarquia estabelecida por Schuester mesmo sabendo que ela facilmente a mais talentosa. Tinha outros garotos que conseguiam linhas de solo, como Marley, Jake, e ela esqueceu o nome dos demais. Tinha aquele da voz bonita que tinha um sotaque irlandês horroroso e também aquele outro de cabelo de maçaroca... e tinha a loira com voz de esquilo. Rachel era obrigada a respeitar a todos eles por serem mais antigos. Por outro lado, não perdia uma oportunidade de soltar a voz nos dias e apresentação livre.

O grupo do coral era popular e os integrantes andavam juntos. Daí a razão por Rachel ter se tornado popular tão rapidamente. A questão era: isso a fazia feliz? Ela realmente gostava daquelas pessoas? Dani era muito legal, mas não era Kurt ou Mercedes. Daí a razão por se sentar quase todos os dias junto com a irmã na hora do almoço.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta, Rachel? Uma que você pode me dar uma resposta sincera?"

"Claro."

"Se tivesse de escolher neste momento, ficaria aqui ou preferia voltar a Hogwarts?"

Rachel tirou alguns minutos para pensar e fez uma lista mental de prós e contras.

"Eu detestava Hogwarts. Não a escola em si. Detestava os Slytherins, incluindo você boa parte do tempo. Detesto lembrar que fui seriamente atacada uma vez lá dentro e outra em Hogsmeade. Mas eu vivi bons momentos ali. Os Running Dogs..."

"A festa paralela ao baile..." – Santana sorriu ao se lembrar do evento que fez com que ela e Lilly ficassem juntas romanticamente.

"Aquela festa histórica. Meus amigos. Até das aulas. Os professores são tão mais cínicos e divertidos, sem falar na grade curricular superior" – Santana acompanhou as risadas – "Por outro lado, aqui eu não tenho que agüentar olhares atravessados por ser mestiça, não estou preocupada em ser atacada de repente com uma maldição de cruciatus. Não tenho que pedir pelo amor de Merlin ajoelhada para me apresentar com o grupo. Sem falar que todos os dias eu posso dormir na minha cama, da minha casa, e posso ver o meu pai sempre que quiser."

"Então você prefere ficar?"

"O Reino Unido não é um lugar seguro neste momento, San, e eu temo por todos que amo e que estão lá. Mas a minha família está aqui e segura, e é o que mais importa neste momento. Então eu escolho aqui. O que não quer dizer que minha resposta não possa mudar amanhã."

Santana não ficou zangada com a irmã. Não teria como. As razões de Rachel eram razoáveis. O que ela lamentava é que isso fazia os caminhos se tornarem opostos.

"Você deveria entrar no coral, San" – Rachel sugeriu – "Está infeliz por estar longe daqueles que ama. Para piorar, nesta escola não existe time de quadribol misto ou feminino, e eu sei que isso te afeta porque você ama jogar. Então porque você não vem comigo para um encontro do coral? Sua voz é linda e você vive cantarolando por aí."

"Cantarolar com um fone de ouvido no meu quarto é diferente de cantar na frente dos outros. Isso é para você, e para nossa mãe."

"Mesmo? Por que não tenta? Venha comigo hoje. Eu sei que você vai odiar quase todo mundo, porque eu odeio, exceto Dani e Elliot, mas não precisa se importar com eles. Faça por você. Tenho certeza que vai te ajudar a ficar melhor."

Rachel Berry levou a irmã mais velha para assistir a um ensaio do coral. Dani estava particularmente feliz em ver a garota por quem nutria uma secreta admiração ali, sentada de braços cruzados mantendo a pose de mau. Como é que Rachel falava mesmo? "Santana é tão Slytherin que irrita." Dani não sabia exatamente o significado disso, mas estava tão encantada que até o mau-humor era adorável. Após as discussões do dia, o professor arrumou uma armadilha inesperada a Santana. Mandou-a cantar, que era o requisito mínimo para permanecer ali, mesmo quieta.

Santana foi até a frente do grupo. Olhou para a irmã e evitou encarar os demais. Fechou os olhos e cantou uma versão não-eletrônica de "Enjoy The Silence" dos conterrâneos Depeche Mode. Uma que dizia o seguinte: "Promessas são feitas para serem quebradas, emoções são intensas, palavras são insignificantes, os prazeres ficam, a dor também." Apesar dos aplausos ao final e dos colegas impressionados, Santana mandou todo mundo se ferrar e saiu da sala.

Mas voltou nos encontros seguintes. Rachel tinha razão: aquilo ajudava. Certo dia, Dani propôs que Santana a ajudasse em um trabalho com o repertório dos Beatles. No processo, as duas se beijaram. O romance fez o coração de Santana se apaziguar. Dani era uma garota bonita e segura das metas que traçava para si. Gostava de tocar violão, de fazer serenatas, tinha uma boa conversa e lábios tão macios que Santana parecia não acreditar. Por um mês, Dani e Santana andaram enamoradas pelos corredores da escola. Não tinham vergonha em aparecer de mãos dadas em público ou de trocar pequenas carícias.

O romance ia bem até o momento que Dani estava no quarto de Santana fazendo uma tarefa teórica de astronomia e viu a namorada desconfortável com alguma coisa. Nevava lá fora, mesmo assim, Santana parecia achar a paisagem interessantíssima.

"O que foi?" – Dani abraçou Santana por trás e beijou-lhe no ombro.

"Eu vou para Londres neste recesso de fim de ano" – Santana disparou.

"Oh!" – Dani a libertou e voltou a se sentar na cadeira – "Você vai... vê-la?" – ela estava ciente da história da namorada com o amor deixado em Londres. A filha de Harry Potter, o bruxo mundialmente famoso que a família dela guardava até a foto em um postal.

"Sim. Eu vou vê-la... talvez... há muitas pessoas a visitar e Lilly é uma delas. Minha mãe disse que ainda é seguro suficiente fazermos essa viagem e quero aproveitar a oportunidade."

"Você e ela..."

"Eu não vou te trair, Dani. Não assim. Mas não vou mentir para você: não é segredo que eu quero voltar para o Reino Unido, para Hogwarts, e se os Potters convencerem a minha mãe, pode ser que eu fique."

"Você não é mesmo feliz aqui..."

"Admito que as coisas estavam melhorando e você foi uma das maiores responsáveis" – ergueu delicadamente o rosto de Dani pelo queixo e a beijou – "Eu gosto de você, Dani. De verdade. Eu me importo contigo."

"Mas você a ama, não é?"

Santana ficou desconfortável. Sentou-se na cama e tentou encontrar a melhor resposta. Mas ela não tinha. Dani estava certa. Os quase seis meses em que passou afastada de Lilly Potter não a fizeram esquecer.

"Sim, eu a amo, mas não sei aonde isso vai nos levar" – Santana limpou uma lágrima – "A gente não pode sofrer por antecipação sem saber o que o futuro nos reserva, não é?"

"Acho que eu vou embora" – começou a recolher o material apressadamente.

"Dani!"

"Santana, eu também tenho muito que pensar."

Santana ficou triste por Dani. Disse a verdade: realmente gostava muito dela. No dia da viagem, despediram-se com um beijo. Dani deu um forte abraço em Rachel e assistiu as duas irmãs acompanhadas da mãe entrarem na área de embarque. A impressão que tinha é de que não voltaria a ver Santana.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana estava cheia de expectativa e, ao mesmo tempo, roendo as unhas de nervosa no dia em que se reencontraria com Lilly e os demais Potters. A família chegou em Londres em meio a um forte nevoeiro que fez com que o avião derrapasse levemente na pista na freada após o pouso. Nada grave. Só um pequeno susto. Shelby fez questão de alugar a casa no mesmo lugar em que ficara no verão pois era onde teria facilidade de se locomover tanto do modo muggle quanto do modo bruxo. Entrou em contato com as pessoas que lhe eram queridas, inclusive os Potters, e marcou os encontros. A visita que Santana mais ansiava seria a primeira dela, numa véspera de natal.

Shelby segurou as mãos das filhas e aparatou em frente à residência dentro do horário marcado. Seria um almoço. Traziam consigo algumas lembranças, algumas histórias e o anseio por notícias do Ministério da Magia. James atendeu a família e Ginny foi a primeira a fazer a recepção. Harry sorriu ao reencontrar os velhos rostos. Hugo estava na casa do tio especialmente por causa de Rachel. Os dois trocaram um abraço apertado. Nem ele e nem ela ficaram com outras pessoas durante o período, mesmo que tivessem oficialmente terminado o namoro. Hugo realmente gostava dela e fez questão de demonstrar isso. Tensa foi a reaproximação entre Lilly e Santana. As duas se abraçaram brevemente e mal se falaram, o que era frustrante. Quando Santana entregou a lembrança de natal, Lilly sorriu por educação. Era um pequeno suvenir de Nova York para enfeitar um canto qualquer.

"Você desapareceu, deixou de se corresponder" – Lilly cobrou quando as duas se encontraram sozinhas logo após o almoço – "Respondia as minhas mensagens com uma linha, as vezes com três palavras e pronto. Eu estava tentando te esquecer, Santana, até o momento em que minha mãe vem com a notícia de que você estava chegando em Londres. Uma semana depois, aqui está você com a cara mais lavada achando que um presentinho iria me ganhar."

"Não é com a cara mais lavada, Lilly. As coisas não foram fáceis para mim em Nova York. Continuam não sendo. Desculpe não ter correspondido como você esperava e merecia, mas eu não estava em condições. Pergunte a Rachel e ela vai te contar tudo, se não acreditar em mim."

"Se tudo estava tão ruim, eu poderia ter te ajudado."

"Não entende, Lilly? Eu não deixei de pensar em você um dia que fosse e sentia tanto a sua falta que receber suas mensagens sabendo que estava do outro lado do oceano era doloroso demais. A escola era um inferno, eu não conseguia me relacionar com ninguém, minha grade curricular se transformou numa piada de mal gosto, não tinha um time de quadribol para eu poder entrar e, para piorar, eu entrei no coral da escola junto com Rachel... do que você está rindo?"

"Você num coral junto com Rachel?" – Lilly não conteve a gargalhada. Daria tudo para ver a cena.

"É um grupo bem popular na escola, sabia?" – Santana tentou não deixar se contagiar com a risada alta e deliciosa de Lilly Potter. Mas não se furtou em sorrir ao vê-la jogar a cabeleira ruiva para trás e deixar-se levar.

Sentia muita falta daquela risada e precisou resistir para não ir ao encontro de Lilly, colocar a mão naquele rosto alvo e levemente sardento, e puxá-la para um beijo. Santana achou por bem desviar o olhar para outro lugar ou não iria se conter.

"Sabe, apesar da sua grosseria devido a sua suposta depressão, eu não fiquei com ninguém na escola..."

"Lilly..." – Santana ficou nervosa – "Em Nova York tem essa vizinha que ia para a escola comigo e com Rachel... ela foi muito importante nesse processo de adaptação" – evitou olhar para a menina que amava – "Dani e eu... a gente começou a namorar..."

Uma raiva irracional tomou conta de Lilly Potter. Ela se levantou e deixou Santana sozinha.

...

Havia uma trégua reinante naquele ano. O Ministério da Magia agiu com dureza e mandou para Azkaban dois líderes do movimento pela segregação acusados e condenados pelos crimes de conspiração e contra o mundo mágico, além de assassinato em primeiro grau. Foi o que Shelby leu nos noticiários, o que os Potters e Weasleys disseram e também foi o que ouviu de uma conversa particular e em segredo que teve com Juan Lopez. O ministro da magia tomou medidas enérgicas e o Reino Unido se tranqüilizou. Juan Lopez, inclusive, foi exonerado do cargo que ocupava.

"Todos recuaram, Shelby" – Juan disse com ar cansado – "Para te ser sincero, ninguém esperava que o ministro fosse agir tão rápido. Não é mesmo um homem fraco. Os aurores de Harry Potter fizeram uma busca com mandatos em todas as casas das famílias tradicionais e deixou muita gente com a corda no pescoço. As coisas estão em paz por enquanto."

"Acha que estarão em paz o suficiente para Santana poder voltar a Hogwarts?"

"Sim. Sabe que eu não brincaria com a segurança da nossa filha."

"Isso é bom..." – Shelby suspirou – "Foi difícil para ela, Juan. Muito difícil. A escola em Nova York não tem a grade curricular adequada para alguém como ela, nem para Rachel. Ela teve uma forte depressão que me deixou temerosa. Não é que eu queira ficar longe a maior parte do ano da nossa filha, mas preciso entender o que é melhor para ela. O que a faz feliz."

"Eu sei..."

"Você deveria falar com ela, Juan. Ela sofre muito pensando que você a rejeitou."

"Eu sofro mais, Shelby, sabe disso. Mas eu não quero expô-la àquele tipo de gente. Você sabe quem. É melhor deixar as coisas como estão por enquanto e rezar para ela me perdoar depois."

"Com todo respeito, Juan, não entendo porque você não se divorcia."

"Por causa do meu filho. Com Santana é mais fácil porque ela tem você e a irmã dela. Mas Douglas não tem mais ninguém e eu não posso deixá-lo a mercê da mãe dele e dos Notts. Eles são muito influentes, sabe disso, e não vou correr riscos desnecessários."

"Deveria procurar ajuda, Juan... não pode encarar isso sozinho e ver tudo que se esforçou em conquistar ser tirado de você" – Shelby balançou a cabeça – "E pensar que a gente se separou por causa da sua carreira."

"Foi por causa da sua carreira" – ele sorriu sem jeito – "Que eu bem me lembro, você deixou Santana comigo porque quis voltar de qualquer jeito para a sua querida América quando a gente tinha uma vida estável aqui."

"Londres me sufocava..." – Shelby jogou o cabelo para trás – "E eu sabia que a minha filha estaria nas melhores mãos."

"Tentei fazer o melhor que pude."

"Eu sei, Juan" – Shelby sorriu e segurou a mão do ex-marido, fazendo uma leve carícia.

"Quando voltar para nossa filha, dê um beijo nela e um abraço apertado. Não precisa dizer que eu mandei. Apenas faça isso, por mim."

Shelby fez o que Juan pediu. Assim que Santana entrou em casa em companhia de Quinn Fabray e Brittany Pierce, sorriu, abraçou a filha e a beijou na cabeça.

"O que foi isso, mãe?"

"Eu vou tomar as providências para que você volte a Hogwarts" – Shelby anunciou.

O sorriso de Santana foi luminoso. Ela pulou nos braços das amigas e comemorou. Rachel e Kurt observavam a cena da porta do quarto dela. E ela?

...

Santana quase chorou quando voltou a usar o uniforme de Hogwarts com detalhes cinza e verde. O brasão da capa era da velha casa Slytherin e ela se sentia no lugar a qual pertencia mais uma vez. Depois de terminar tudo com Dani por meio de uma longa carta (e não receber resposta), ela voltou a pisar no castelo e não evitou o sorriso.

"Não acredito que me deixei convencer" – Rachel suspirou ao lado dela. Assim como a irmã, vestia o uniforme da casa de Gryffindor.

"Vamos Rach" – Kurt a segurou pela mão – "Mercedes disse que a sua cama é exatamente a mesma."

Santana observou os dois andarem até a torre de Gryffindor ao passo que ela se encaminhou para as masmorras onde ficavam os dormitórios e a sala comum de Slytherin. Santana sentou-se na mesma cama que costumava ocupar, ao lado de Quinn Fabray, e estava determinada a tirar todo atraso. O primeiro objetivo, além de situar-se nas classes, era voltar ao time de quadribol. O fato de Quinn Fabray ser a nova capitã ajudou bastante, além disso, a equipe sofreu muito com a saída de St. James, que se formou no ano anterior. Sem um trio competente de artilheiros, os Slytherins amargavam a terceira posição no campeonato das casas, à frente apenas dos Ravenclaw. O time precisava de Santana, e esta precisava voltar a praticar depois de seis meses parada. Ainda assim, no primeiro treino da temporada ela confirmou aos demais que estava ali para fazer diferença.

Rachel tinha muito que fazer a respeito dos Running Dogs. Sem ela para coordenar a equipe, Finn tentou assumir a liderança, mas tudo que conseguiu fazer foi acabar com o grupo. A Gryffindor do quarto ano precisou colocar a mão na massa. Pregou cartazes pelo castelo anunciando que os Running Dogs voltariam sob comando dela, a antiga capitã. Kurt, Mercedes e Hugo seriam os co-capitães. Tina Chang foi a primeira a aceitar voltar ao antigo grupo. Ela e o novo namorado, Mike Chang. Artie também assinou a lista, assim como Sam Evans e brittany Pierce. Mas ninguém queria o retorno de Finn Hudson, uma vez que ele foi o responsável pela derrocada do grupo no primeiro semestre de classes.

Faltavam, naturalmente, os Slytherins. Para surpresa de Rachel, não apenas Quinn Fabray assinou o retorno, como também Noah Puckerman e Santana Lopez. Mas não acreditou quando viu a assinatura da irmã.

"Como assim você quer entrar para o Running Dogs?" – Rachel questionou – "Logo você, Santana Lopez, a Slytherin badass?"

"Eu preciso reconquistar uma garota e você vai me ajudar."

"Acho uma bobagem Lilly não ter te perdoado porque você ficou com Dani em Nova York. Se ela soubesse o que você passou, não agiria assim e até agradeceria Dani."

"Eu sei. Agradeço o seu apoio. Por outro lado, também ficaria puta se soubesse que ela ficou com alguém. Basicamente ia querer destruir esse infeliz."

"Como é que você fica tão mansinha quando se trata da Lilly?"

"Vai me ajudar ou não, elfo?"

"Tudo para te ver dançar e cantar em público aqui em Hogwarts!" – Rachel bateu palmas.

Sam Evans quase teve um enfarte quando viu ninguém menos que Santana Lopez entrar na sala onde aconteciam os encontros com o grupo. Não foi o único e Rachel achou tudo muito divertido. O plano era uma apresentação sem autorização, surpresa, e impactante para que o objetivo fosse alcançado.

Na véspera do jogo entre Slytherin e Gryffindor na reabertura da segunda rodada de jogos entre as casas, Lilly jantava ao lado de Rose Weasley e de outra amiga da casa Ravenclaw. A Potter caçula tentava desesperadamente ignorar a mesa dos maiores rivais. Na visão dela, Santana a traiu porque as duas nunca terminaram oficialmente, apesar dos seis meses de ausência e de contato ralo. De repente, Sam e Mike começaram a bater na mesa de forma ritmada. Puck surge tocando guitarra e sobe em cima da mesa dos Slytherins. E Santana, apoiada de Rachel, Brittany e Quinn, começou a cantar como se estivesse com raiva em direção a Lilly.

"_You spurn my natural emotions/ you make me feel like dirt and i'm hurt/ and if i start a commotion/ i run the risk of losing you and that's worse_"

Subiu na mesa dos Gryffindors e cantou diretamente para o seu objetivo o velho clássico de punk rock.

"_Ever fallen in love with someone/ ever fallen in love/ in love with someone/ ever fallen in love/ in love with someone you should'n't've fallen in love with?_"

A performance teve direito a efeitos mágicos. Tudo bem do jeito e ao gosto de uma badass. Quem viu gostou e aplaudiu. Rachel ficou perplexa porque foi a primeira vez que os Running Dogs faziam uma apresentação espontânea em que eram ovacionados ao final. Lilly estava com o rosto vermelho de excitação. A vontade dela era puxar Santana, beijá-la ali mesmo e esquecer o orgulho. Gryffindors eram famosos por serem cabeças duras. Ela não era exceção.

"Acha que vai me fazer te perdoar com uma música, Lopez?"

"Talvez não" – Santana recuou um passo, mas não perdeu a atitude determinada – "Amanhã a gente se enfrenta em campo. Que tal uma aposta? Se Gryffindor vencer, eu farei qualquer coisa, pagarei qualquer prenda que determinar. Mas se Slytherin vencer, você vai subir naquela mesa..." – apontou para a mesa em que sua casa normalmente se concentrava – "e vai me beijar na boca na frente da escola inteira. Um beijo de verdade."

"Considerando o fiasco que está o seu time neste ano" – Lilly desdenhou – "Está apostado, Santana Lopez. Prepare-se para a humilhação."

Santana virou as costas com um sorriso confiante no rosto. Mesmo que o time perca, mesmo que Lilly pense em dar uma lição, sabia que o acerto era questão de tempo. De um jeito ou de outro, Rachel ficou animadíssima com a nova dinâmica do grupo.

"Precisamos de mais energia. Era isso que faltava antes: energia selvagem" – discursou diante de uma Quinn Fabray displicente.

"Tanto faz."

"É isso que precisamos. Nossa próxima apresentação será ainda mais épica" – a menina deslumbrou.

Quinn balançou a cabeça. Achava graça da irmã caçula da melhor amiga. Sempre a achou engraçada. Também reparou em algumas mudanças na menina depois de seis meses sem vê-la. Rachel tinha ganhado mais formas, a cintura estava mais definida, as penas mais torneadas, os seios que antes não apareciam, agora marcavam presença, mesmo que fossem ainda pequenos. Nova York tinha feito muito bem para a garota de 14 anos. Mas Quinn sentiu-se suja com o pensamento. Ela tinha 16 e Santana seria capaz de matá-la.

Gryffindor x Slytherin naturalmente era o maior clássico de quadribol em Hogwarts. Era o jogo com o maior volume de apostas em dinheiro feito entre os alunos e com as torcidas mais agitadas. Aquele jogo teve ainda mais tempero pela reestréia de Santana Lopez após um semestre ausente e a aposta que aconteceu. Muitos dos meninos torciam abertamente para o time de verde só para verem algumas de suas fantasias realizadas em ter duas das meninas mais bonitas da escola se beijando.

A partida começou agitada. O time grená tinha o ataque mais balanceado ao passo que Santana, mesmo com todo talento, sentia falta da parceria com St. James no ataque e nas táticas de defesa. Malfoy e Puckerman ainda faziam a melhor dupla de batedores e o goleiro não era ruim. Quinn Fabray sempre foi uma apanhadora competente. A segunda melhor depois de Sev Potter. O problema do time era o ataque. Os outros dois não conseguiam entender a velocidade das jogadas de Santana e faziam que muitas das ações de ataque fossem perdidas. Quinn, como a atual capitã, pediu tempo logo no início e combinou que no ataque, os dois trabalhariam para a Santana, que estava autorizada a ser fominha.

O jogo melhorou e ficou mais equilibrado, mas Slytherin ainda estava perdendo com quatro gols de diferença. Santana entendeu que faria o possível, mas a esperança de vitória estava nas mãos de Quinn. Na segunda metade, Lilly decidiu ser mais agressiva ao marcar Santana. Numa trombada intencional, Santana levou a pior e caiu da vassoura. Qual era mesmo o feitiço que parava a queda a alguns centímetros do chão? Era difícil lembrar numa situação como aquela. Mas o chão nunca chegou. Alguém a agarrou pela gola do casaco, evitando a queda livre. Era a própria Lilly, que a deixou no gramado em segurança. A Gryffindor foi advertida pela falta e substituída em seguida. Dois minutos depois, Sev pegou o pomo.

Metade da escola frustrou-se com a vitória grená, mas a maioria dos estudantes estava curiosa para saber qual seria a prenda imposta. As duas se reuniram no salão comum e Santana subiu em cima da mesma dos Gryffindor temendo o que viria acontecer.

"Eu quero que você cante para mim aquilo que você realmente sente. Não uma canção esperta planejada para tentar me impressionar e te fazer sair por cima."

Santana piscou e então fechou os olhos. Uma música lhe veio à mente, dos Beatles. Uma tão apelativa que lhe faria soar patética. Mas ela ia ao ponto. Começou a cantar à capela com a voz levemente trêmula.

"_You don't realize how much i need you/ love you all the time, never leave you/ please come on back to me/ i'm lonely as can be/ i need you._"

Quando Santana terminou de cantar toda a canção já com lágrimas nos olhos, recebeu aplausos discretos, pontuais.

"Estou liberada?" – disse fragilizada – "Paguei a aposta?"

Santana desceu da mesa pisando duro e foi chorar na escadaria de acesso à torre de astronomia sabendo que Lilly impôs a mais cruel das prendas porque expôs publicamente algumas de suas maiores fragilidades.

"A gola da sua blusa ficou larga" – ouviu a voz de Lilly se aproximando – "Desculpe por ter estragado."

"Poderia ter me deixado cair se essa era a sua preocupação quando trombou em mim" – Santana disse em tom amargo.

"Desculpe" – Lilly sentou-se ao lado de Santana, que se mexeu desconfortável.

"Engraçado você me pedir tantas desculpas agora" – disse amarga.

"Acontece... eu sei que exagerei" – respirou fundo – "Santana, você me magoou quando disse que namorou uma menina em Nova York quando não teve sequer a decência de terminar comigo primeiro nem que fosse por um mero bilhete."

"Eu presumi que..."

"É, eu sei. Presumiu que se mudar para o outro lado do oceano terminaria automaticamente um relacionamento, especialmente na nossa idade. Mas eu não tive esse entendimento, ok? Mesmo recebendo seus bilhetes curtos e respostas atravessadas, continuei fiel, Santana, porque acreditava piamente na sua volta. E você realmente voltou."

"Não me arrependo de ter ficado nem por um segundo com a Dani" – Santana disparou – "Estava deprimida e ela me ajudou a ter forças para me reerguer. Serei eternamente grata a ela, Lilly, de verdade. Mas você nunca deixou de ser aquela que amo. Eu também nunca escondi isso da Dani. Desculpe por não ter terminado oficialmente contigo para ficar com ela, mas a idéia por si só era dolorosa demais. Então eu simplesmente deixei acontecer."

Lilly segurou a mão de Santana e entrelaçou os dedos.

"E agora?" – encarou Santana, que fixou o olhar nas mãos unidas.

"Acho que estou presa a você."

"Eu deixo você escapar, é só tirar a sua mão."

Santana não tirou e as duas se beijaram naquela escadaria, reatando um namoro que não deveria ter sido rompido.

...

"Eu não sei por que tenho de participar desse clube" – Rachel reclamou enquanto era praticamente arrastada por Hugo até a sala precisa – "O reino unido não está em paz agora?"

"E se formos atacados mais uma vez por remanescentes radicais de death eaters?" – o Weasley tentou colocar as coisas em perspectiva – "É importantíssimo saber se defender propriamente."

Foram os últimos a entrar na sala. Algumas pessoas queridas faziam parte do grupo, como a irmã dela, os Potters, Hugo e Rose Weasley, Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray e mais alguns alunos das quatro casas. Sev Potter dirigia os trabalhos. O grupo aprendia a conjurar feitiços complexos como o Patronus e até maldições como Reductor e Confringor. Santana era uma das melhores. Sempre fazia os feitiços quase à perfeição. Quando conjurava o Patronus, saía de sua varinha a forma animal de um hipogrifo: nobre, orgulhoso, leal e protetor a quem conquistou sua confiança, porém genioso. O patronus de Lilly era um cavalo, de Quinn um leão, de Kurt um coelho. Quando Rachel conseguiu conjurar pela primeira vez um patronus com forma, sorriu a descobrir que seu animal era um pássaro. Como se o destino dela estivesse no canto em todos os sentidos.

Rachel passou a apreciar mais e mais a reunião com o grupo. Ganhou confiança de que ninguém nunca mais, bateria nela sem uma boa briga antes. Era ótima a sensação de não ser mais tão indefesa.

Foi quando decidiu ir com o grupo de amigos até Hogsmeade, vilarejo que não pisava os pés desde o dia em que foi atacada junto com Hugo, Kurt e Mercedes. Sentou com os amigos no Three Broomsticks, lugar em que tomou algumas cervejas amanteigadas enquanto observava o inebriante clima romântico. Num canto estavam Santana, Lilly conversando alegremente com Brittany e Sev Potter. Puckerman paquerava uma garota Hufflepuff. Hugo? Agora ele tinha olhos para uma menina Ravenclaw, depois que Rachel não quis reatar o namoro e o deixou livre. Sam Evans estava num canto paquerando Rose Weasley, a mais nova mulher da vida dele. A cada seis meses ele namorava uma alma-gêmea e Rachel ria em pensar quantos mais amores eternos ele teria por aí.

"Odeio esse clima de amor está no ar" – reclamou a Kurt e Mercedes – "Parece que só nós três que ficamos para trás."

"Nós somos os solitários patéticos. Aqueles que imploram por um romance sem receber nenhum" – Kurt respondeu com certo rancor – "Somos ainda piores do que esses lobos solitários, do tipo Quinn Fabray" – Rachel desviou o olhar para a orgulhosa Slytherin, que comia alguns petiscos em companhia de Malfoy e um companheiro de quadribol.

"É mesmo!" – Rachel admirou-se – "Ela é a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts e parece ligar para ninguém."

"Dizem que ela é assexuada" – Mercedes riu a própria tese. Um sinal de que era a mais embriagada do grupo.

"Quinn é legal... pelo menos ela sempre foi decente comigo, mesmo quando Santana me maltratava. Não tenho porque pensar mal dela."

Rachel observou Finn Hudson entrar no bar em companhia de Mike e Artie. Ficou em alerta. Pensava que e o alto Hufflepuff estava cada vez melhor, mais atraente. Ela mesma estava cada vez mais bonita, mas parecia que havia um bloqueio que o fazia olhar para outro lado. Rachel também se frustrava porque o grupo vetou a entrada de Finn nos Running Dogs. E agora que Santana também participava dos ensaios, pensava que, para o bem dele, que ficasse alguns metros de distância de um dos maiores desafetos. Felizmente, isso não incluía o baile. Rachel tomou o resto da caneca de cerveja para criar coragem. Aproximou-se do grupo e sorriu para Finn. Tentou convidá-lo para ser o par dela, mas tudo que recebeu foi uma expressão de rejeição educada. Mais um fracasso.

"Por que não vai ao baile comigo?" – Rachel foi surpreendida com a aproximação de Quinn Fabray – "Melhor ainda: por que não organizamos aquela festa paralela que foi muito melhor do que qualquer baile?"

"Acha que devemos? Digo... organizar a festa?"

"Tenho certeza. E podemos fazer um palco para você cantar de novo, que nem na outra vez."

Rachel animou-se com a ideia. Voltou ao castelo de Hogwarts feliz por não ter sofrido ataques e também por ter uma aliada como Quinn Fabray para ajudá-la a fazer a maior festa que aquele castelo já presenciou.

Levaram duas semanas para organizar tudo e quando o evento aconteceu, a impressão que Rachel teve é que tinha mais gente na festa do que no baile oficial. Até mesmo os casais assumidos, como Santana e Lilly, preferiram a informalidade festa a se vestirem em vestidos pomposos. Havia também um motivo a mais considerando que foi na festa do ano anterior em que começaram a namorar. Rachel dançou no embalo da música. Estava se divertindo muito. Havia momentos em que dançava com Kurt, noutros se divertia com outros amigos. Ela também bebeu um punhado as cervejas amanteigadas que entraram clandestinamente para a ocasião. Tantas que ficou de pileque. De fogo, deixou-se levar por alguém até um canto discreto do castelo, já fora da sala precisa. Esse alguém a pressionou contra a parede gélida do castelo e a beijou.

Rachel julgou aquela ser a experiência mais quente que passou. Pelo menos essa era a sensação que tinha no dia seguinte, apesar de toda ressaca. Não conseguia lembrar direito de quem a beijou com tanta paixão que a fez molhar as calças. Mas lembrava-se dos cabelos loiros e da pele macia.

"Que história, Rach!" – Kurt ficou excitado ao ouvir a confissão da melhor amiga – "tem uma lista de gente loira que estava na festa ontem. De homens e mulheres."

"Seja quem for... eu vou descobrir."

Tocou nos próprios lábios e sonhou acordada com o sedutor misterioso.


	7. Chapter 7

Se Harry Potter e os dois filhos mais velhos vissem a filha mais nova naquele momento, com certeza iriam querer matar. Se Ginny Potter e Shelby Corcoran vissem as filhas, naquele instante, chorariam. Mas era a ordem natural das coisas. Jovens, muggle ou bruxos, sentiam desejos, tinham hormônios em erupção e experimentavam. Sequer pensava em pai ou em mãe na hora que as coisas aconteciam. Foi assim com Santana Lopez e Lillian Potter na primeira e atrapalhada transa. Aconteceu ainda nas férias de verão, quando Santana chegou uma semana antes do início das aulas em Hogwarts junto com a meia-irmã Rachel Berry. Os Potters, que haviam chegado de uma viagem ao caribe, receberam as duas.

Numa certa tarde, aproveitando a casa vazia, Lilly começou uma brincadeira que terminou os dedos dela penetrados na vagina da namorada. Sim, foi Lilly quem primeiro tirou a virgindade de Santana Lopez. E não houve tempo para que Santana fizesse o mesmo, apesar das duas quererem muito. Logo a casa estava cheia, Santana correu para o banheiro e Lilly fez cara de paisagem, quando tudo que ela queria era trancar-se no quarto com a namorada e explorar aquelas sensações novas um pouco mais, além de resolver a umidade que persistia entre as pernas. Mas não tiveram a chance de repetir pelo resto da semana.

"Você está diferente" – Rachel observou enquanto terminava de arrumar o malão para o quinto ano na escola.

"Diferente?" – Santana prendeu a respiração. Com se a irmã tivesse descoberto o que aconteceu.

"Está sorrindo mais e parece diferente."

"Está imaginando coisas, Berry" – Rachel sempre resmungava quando a irmã a chamava pelo sobrenome. Da boca de Santana, o Berry soava deslocado.

Santana estava louca para ter mais um momento em privado com Lilly, mas só teria outra chance em Hogwarts. Rachel também tinha seus próprios anseios para a escola. Queria descobrir quem lhe deu o beijo tão envolvente no dia da festa. De quem eram aqueles lábios quentes, a pegada firme e os cabelos loiros. Nas férias, ela fez uma lista de pessoas que estavam na festa e que poderiam tê-la beijado, mas, por alguma razão, não se revelaria, ou isso teria acontecido nas poucas semanas que se seguiram até a conclusão do ano letivo.

No dia do embarque, Lilly e Santana passaram boa parte do tempo de mãos dadas com os dedos entrelaçados. Até mesmo na hora de escolher uma cabine, Lilly praticamente arrancou a namorada de perto de Quinn Fabray e Noah Puckerman para que fizesse a viagem junto com ela na companhia de amigos da Gryffindor que sequer eram próximos de Santana. Mas a Slytherin aceitou ficar junto da namorada e interagir com meninas que ela pouco tolerava. Fazia parte da relação.

Enquanto isso, Rachel partia para a missão secreta em encontrar o Don Juan loiro da festa. O primeiro algo da lista era Sam Evans, sétimo ano, apanhador dos Hufflepuff, companheiro Running Dog e melhor amigo de Finn Hudson. Nada muito sério, a não ser o fato de que Santana não ia com a cara dele. Mas isso nunca impediu Hugo Weasley, o primeiro namorado de Rachel. De qualquer forma, ela e Kurt começaram a investigar.

Após chegarem à Hogwarts e participarem do jantar de boas vindas, os dois amigos articularam um plano para fazer Sam confessar. Olhavam insistentemente para a mesa da casa amarela à procura do alvo. Enquanto isso, a diretora Flickwick anunciava que aquele ano seria realizado o torneio Tribruxo que, naquele ano, seria realizado em Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, na França. Cada casa escolheria dois campeões e eles seriam colocados a disposição no sorteio no Cálice de Fogo. Os outros não-sorteados estariam na comitiva para auxiliar o campeão nas tarefas e competições. Foi firmado também alguns acordos na programação, como apresentações culturais e pequenos torneios paralelos, como de xadrez, pintura e arte, conhecimentos gerais bruxo.

"Eu serei o campeão Slytherin" – Puckerman deu um soco à mesa.

"Você?" – Quinn desdenhou – "Que mal conseguiu tirar notas A no seu OWLs" – lembrando que A era de aceitável – "E repetiu em um monte de matérias."

"Mas torneio de tribruxo não é só para os mais espertos. Os mais fortes também, certo?"

"Não conte com isso, Puckerman."

"Qual é Quinn. Sem St. James e Malfoy, nós finalmente somos os top dogs de Slytherin, talvez desta escola. Ainda mais porque você é a nova head girl da casa. Quem melhor que nós?"

Santana sequer prestava atenção na conversa dos dois amigos. Estava mais preocupada em conseguir um bom lugar para ficar com Lilly. Agora que a namorada era head girl de Gryffindor, talvez elas pudessem fazer bom uso do quarto privado. Ao final da apresentação, da escolha das casas dos novos alunos e do jantar, Santana tentou correr até a namorada, mas ela estava ocupada com a orientação dos novos alunos. Suspirou. Teria de ficar para depois. No caminho esbarrou em Finn Hudson, o novo head boy Hufflepuff.

"Mas que diabos, Lopez?" – disse com o cenho fechado.

"Mimble Wimble" – gesticulou com a varinha e pronto, Finn Hudson estava temporariamente inapto a falar, o que era terrível considerando que ele discursava para os novos prefeitos da casa dele.

Sorte, Santana só teve cinco dias depois, no fim de semana. Após sofrer com certo distanciamento da namorada, foi surpreendida com um jantar romântico na torre de astronomia. Lilly pediu para o elfo que lhe era mais próximo alguns dos pratos favoritos de Santana, inclusive a sobremesa: pudim de pão. Conversaram, riram, se beijaram, trocaram juras e, ao fim do encontro, Santana conheceu o quarto privado da head girl de Gryffindor e Lilly perdeu a virgindade.

...

Rachel passou o dia inteiro do primeiro fim de semana a passeio em Hogsmeade seguindo Sam Evans. Estava frustrada porque o loiro do sexto ano não dava o menor sinal de que tinha interesse nela. Por outro lado, Rachel pensava ser um plano de disfarce. Talvez ele estivesse envergonhado por beijá-la à assalto na festa. Fez sinal a Mercedes e Kurt que causaram uma distração com alguns Hufflepuffs e Ravenclaws, deixando Sam temporariamente sozinho. Rachel se aproximou como uma predadora.

"Eu sei o que você fez na festa" – ela disparou, deixando o garoto conhecido pelos lábios de peixe com os olhos arregalados.

"Sabe?" – ficou temeroso.

"Claro que sei" – Rachel continuou firme, ao ver que o enfrentamento estava dando certo.

"Por favor, Rachel, se ela souber, vai querer arrancar a minha cabeça."

Rachel levou um baque. Ela quem?

"Não acho que ela vá se importar tanto assim" – tentou continuar no jogo.

"Não? Eu beijei Brittany naquela festa quando estava com Rose. Santana vai querer me matar não apenas porque ela me odeia, mas porque eu ofendi a prima da namorada dela. E ainda fiquei com a primeira namorada dela. Óbvio que ela vai querer me destruir."

Rachel sabia que Santana estava nem aí para quem Brittany encostava os lábios. Não depois que Lilly apareceu na vida dela. Foi uma decepção descobrir que Sam não era o misterioso sedutor e a revelação riscava outro nome da lista: Brittany. Não que Rachel desejasse que Brittany fosse a autora do assalto, mas as vezes ela se pegava admirando a alegre Hufflepuff e era sabido que ela era a única menina bissexual conhecida em Hogwarts, uma vez que Santana, Lilly, Kurt e outros três alunos eram os únicos gays assumidos. E nenhum deles tinha cabelos loiros e grandes.

"Relaxa. Santana está nem aí para você ou para quem Brittany fica ou deixa de ficar."

Virou as costas e deixou o garoto confuso com a confissão que foi induzido a fazer devido a abordagem. Tudo para ter uma resolução absolutamente estranha. Malfoy não estava mais na escola, então sobravam poucas opções possíveis na lista que tinha elaborado de alunos loiros com cabelo cumprido: Libanus Scamander, Ravenclaw do quinto ano, Hamilton Borg, Gryffindor do sexto ano, e Arthur Lewis, Ravenclaw também o sexto ano. Andou pisando forte pelas ruas do vilarejo. Aquele mistério estava a matando.

"O que foi, Rachel?" – Rachel olhou para Quinn, que casualmente andava por aquele lado da rua.

"Não é nada."

"Nada? Então por que está com cara de que alguém depenou a sua coruja?"

"Lembra da festa do semestre passado?" – Rachel achou que talvez Quinn pudesse ser de alguma ajuda, afinal, ela estava lá.

"Sim?"

"Você por um acaso viu a hora em que eu deixei a sala precisa?"

"Talvez..." – o coração de Rachel disparou. Quinn poderia saber, afinal.

"Você sabe com quem eu estava acompanhada?"

"Talvez..." – Quinn evitou expressar emoções.

"Você sabe!" – Rachel segurou Quinn pelos braços – "Quem foi?"

"Essa pessoa te fez algum mal, Rachel?"

"Não... não realmente... lembro de ter recebido um beijo e foi isso. Mas quero saber quem foi. Tenho esse direito."

"Talvez..." – Quinn se permitiu um pequeno sorriso ao ver o desespero de Rachel. Era como se a menina pudesse fazer qualquer coisa – "O que você daria para ter essa informação?"

"O seu patronus pode até ser um leão, Fabray, mas você é realmente uma cobra Slytherin."

"Não respondeu à pergunta."

"O que você quer?"

"Na hora que eu quiser um favor seu, vou te procurar. E depois que você fizer esse favor para mim, eu poderei te dizer."

"Que favor você quer?"

"Quando chegar a hora, Berry!" – Quinn deixou Rachel plantada em frente à loja com cara de boba.

...

Namorar um Potter tinha algumas diferenças de ficar com uma pessoa comum ou, pelo menos, não tão famosa no mundo bruxo. Algo que Santana não sentiu no final do quinto ano, porque não houve tempo hábil e um mês depois ela estava em Nova York, onde passaria um longo semestre. No retorno a Hogwarts, passou ainda três meses separada de Lilly. Só depois deste tempo é que sentiu o peso das coisas.

Ter Harry Potter como sogro por si só era um peso gigante e as pessoas, especialmente os mais velhos, pensavam que só se podia ter algo de especial para namorar um Potter. Santana queria revirar os olhos por conta disso. Como se James Potter fosse alguém extraordinário. Logo ele que trabalha confeccionando artigos para truques e brincadeiras na Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes junto com os tios George e Ronald. Sev Potter, por outro lado, começava a carreira respeitável de apanhador pelos Wimbourne Wasps. Ainda era o reserva, mas só porque era recém contratado e no time estava um dos melhores apanhadores da Inglaterra das últimas duas décadas, muito embora Michaelus Borrowbaine já não estivesse com os reflexos tão bons. Por outro lado, Santana ouviu dizer que a nova namorada de Sev era uma tonta francesa ninfomaníaca.

Santana odiava tal pressão, mas tinha de relevar. Porque se as pessoas passaram a esperar muito dela por namorar uma Potter e, presumidamente, estar prestes a entrar para a família, a pressão em cima de Lilly era muito maior por ser filha de que quem era. A identidade de Santana mudou também. Continuava a ser Santana Lopez, a Slytherin destacada, principal artilheira do time da casa, como também uma das atletas que fizeram parte da seleção de Hogwarts. Mas foi acrescentado um grande "e" que adicionava: "namorada de Lilly Potter".

Dinâmicas de relacionamento e amizades também começavam a mudar. Santana continuava a ter Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray e Noah Puckerman como os melhores amigos, mas também passou a conviver mais com os Gryffindors, não atormentou mais a vida de Hugo Weasley, os professores falavam mais com ela de forma social e algumas vezes acompanhava Lilly e Hugo até a cabana de Hagrid. Logo Santana que nunca deu a mínima para o gigante, de repente, passou a lanchar de vez em quando por lá.

Ela mal comparecia nos encontros com os Running Dogs, para desgosto de Rachel, mas não faltava aos encontros com o grupo que treinava defesa contra arte das trevas que agora era coordenado por Lilly. Ainda atormentava alguns estudantes com jinxs e hexes, mas nada comparado aos primeiros anos. A única coisa que Santana não mudava era a língua afiada e a vontade de bater em todo mundo, inclusive na namorada, num campo de quadribol.

"Esse é o nosso último ano e nossa última chance de ser campeão da taça das casas, Fabray" – vestiu os últimos acessórios no vestiário – "Finalmente voltamos a ter uma equipe equilibrada enquanto Gryffindor está mais fraca sem Sev e Dean. Tudo que precisamos fazer é marcar Lilly e você não vacilar em pegar o pomo. Então esse jogo é nosso" – deu um soco no ar com entusiasmo.

"Cautela, Santana. Cautela!"

Na saída do castelo, as duas equipes se encontraram. Santana estava tão envolvida no clima competitivo que encarou Lilly como uma adversária qualquer.

"Quer fazer uma aposta?" – Lilly sugeriu.

"Uma de humilhação pública ou só para nós?"

"Humilhação pública. A gente pode pensar em coisas boas só para nós sem precisar apostar."

"Uh lá lá!" – Puckerman deu um tapinha nas costas da amiga – "Sempre soube que Potter tinha as manhas."

"Se é assim..." – Santana sorriu – "Quem perder vai ter que vestir a camisa da casa vencedora diante da escola e virar elfo por um dia. Vai ter de servir bebidas e comidinhas na comemoração e ainda limpar a sala comunal junto com os elfos após a festa."

"Prepare-se para vestir grená, Lopez" – Lilly provocou – "Aliás, eu sempre achei que essa cor cai bem em você. Fica muito melhor do que o verde."

"Uma recomendação, Potter: mantenha sempre o meu copo abastecido com cerveja amanteigada" – Santana virou o rosto e cumprimentou Quinn, que sorria – "Vamos acabar com esses metidos!"

Santana Lopez entrou para o time Slytherin quando ela estava no terceiro ano, que era o mínimo estabelecido para integrar as equipes competitivas. Desde então, ela venceu os rivais Gryffindor em apenas uma ocasião. Estava ciente de que não conseguiria devolver a vasta sequência de derrotas, mas aquele seria o ano da redenção e o último show é sempre o mais memorável. Quando foi anunciada John Jones, o locutor e aluno Ravenclaw, voou campo adentro com a vassoura como um raio. Era o dia dela e de todos os outros Slytherins.

De fato foi. Santana e os novos companheiros de ataque estavam inspirados. Em 30 minutos, abriram 40 pontos de vantagem. Após um pedido de tempo do time grená e substituições, em mais 20 minutos a diferença estava em 70 pontos. Santana era a principal marcadora e quando o time estava na defesa, flutuava entre os jogadores mais jovens enquanto os outros dois concentravam-se na marcação em Lilly. O principal artilheira grená não conseguiu jogar. Quinn pegou o pomo aos 75 minutos de jogo e a comemoração do time de verde foi intensa. Tão comovente que até mesmo alunos de outras casas aplaudiram com entusiasmo à vitória maiúscula. Já em solo, Santana recebeu um abraço apertado de Rachel e de Brittany. Em seguida, tanto ela quanto Quinn foram erguidas, celebradas.

Lilly colocou uma camiseta verde com o logo Slytherin na frente da escola, como o prometido. Santana fingiu que lhe daria um beijo de consolação, mas em vez disso, entregou-lhe uma bandeja.

"Sirva-nos, elfo!" – e gargalhou.

Na sala comunal Slytherin, os alunos dançavam e cantavam. Os gritos de guerra que denegriam os Gryffindors eram os mais proclamados. Enquanto isso, Lilly engolia a raiva e o constrangimento para servir cerveja aos vencedores. Ela também observava admirada no quanto Santana Lopez era uma figura forte ali dentro. Tanto ela quanto Quinn Fabray pareciam que comandavam toda a casa, sendo que Puckerman era uma espécie de primeiro escudeiro. Não era como em Gryffindor em que ela e os irmãos eram respeitados, mas nunca tiveram tal postura de domínio. Foi ali, servindo cerveja aos vencedores, que ela entendeu o medo e o respeito que tantos alunos de Hogwarts tinham por Santana Lopez. Ela realmente era uma líder nata.

No fim da festa, quando se viu apenas na companhia de elfos que limpavam o chão e arrumavam a zona, Santana entrou na sala comunal das masmorras. Estava de banho tomado, roupas trocadas e com os efeitos do pileque sob controle.

"Aposta paga" – beijou Lilly pela primeira vez naquele dia – "Vá descansar, meu anjo."

"Obrigada" – observou Santana se perder um pouco com a movimentação dos elfos e depois esfregar os olhos.

"Vem" – pegou na mão de Lilly – "Eu te acompanho até a saída das masmorras."

Saíram da sala comunal e andaram pelo largo corredor iluminadas apenas pela luz discreta que saía da ponta de suas varinhas.

"Meu pai meio que ganhou um tribruxo quando tinha apenas 14 anos. Foi quando ele presenciou o renascimento de Voldemort."

"Ouvi dizer" – parou por um instante – "Você não está pensando em participar desse torneio perigoso? Ou está?"

"Eu não sei ainda... a gente tem que se colocar a disposição e depois aguardar a decisão dos nossos colegas de casa."

"Mas claramente você pensa em participar."

"Nenhum dos meus irmãos pôde participar do último torneio, mas eu estou no ponto ideal. Acho que vou me candidatar."

"Lilly..." – Santana ficou apreensiva – "Você sabe que se você for selecionada, não tem mais volta."

"Mas é a maior das honras... e é a minha chance de sair dessa escola com uma marca. Meu pai... nem preciso dizer. Minha mãe foi uma das integrantes originais do exército de Dumbledore e comandou o grupo na resistência no ano do confronto final. Mas eu e meus irmãos... Nossa marca está restrita ao quadribol. O que mais fizemos?"

"Eu bebi e você é quem diz besteiras!"

"É verdade."

"Não acho que seus pais gostariam de te ver colocando sua vida em risco pela busca de uma glória tola."

"Então você não me apóia... tudo bem..."

"Lilly..." – Santana viu a namorada adiantar o passo.

Suspirou em frustração. Naquela noite, pensou em mil e uma maneiras de tentar manter Lilly em segurança. Só encontrou uma solução.

...

A diretora Flickwick se pronunciou mais uma vez sobre o torneio tribruxo. Desta vez para consolidar a comitiva de Hogwarts para a França.

"As casas já indicaram os seus campeões?" – ela perguntou.

Um dos heads de cada casa levantou-se para anunciar os candidatos que tentariam representar Hogwarts no torneio tribruxo.

"Finn Hudson e Netunus Meyers" – disse em voz alta a head de Hufflepuff. Os candidatos se levantaram e foram aplaudidos.

"Mike Chang e Lee Jordan" – disse o head Ravenclaw.

"Lillian Potter e Thruman Blanson" – disse o head Gryffindor.

"Santana Lopez e Quinn Fabray" – disse o head Slytherin.

Lilly não sabia que a namorada havia se candidatado. Cruzou os braços. Esperava que Santana a apoiasse de outra forma e, pelo menos uma vez, não tentasse competir.

"Não acredito que você fez isso comigo!" – ela resmungou.

"Olha aqui, Lil', se você for a campeã de Hogwarts, eu quero estar lá para te ajudar. E a única forma de fazer isso é me candidatando."

"Mas a partir do momento em que você coloca o seu nome, as chances de todos caem."

"Por quê?"

"Não vê que você é a verdadeira campeã dessa escola?"

Talvez Lilly tivesse razão. Talvez Santana Lopez fosse uma legítima campeã. Era a mais hábil em defesa contra arte das trevas, excelente em porções, conseguia conjurar feitiços como nenhum outro estudante. Habilidades preciosas que despertavam a atenção de bruxos poderosos, incluindo o sogro. Mas Santana não acreditava nisso. Ela apenas queria apenas ter uma boa vida depois de Hogwarts e fazer escolhas melhores que o pai dela. Não pensava em ser herói, campeã (a não ser de quadribol), ou uma lenda.

Semanas antes do natal, o grupo de Hogwarts estava definido. Além dos oito candidatos, embarcaram a diretora, a enfermeira Patil e os alunos que participariam das competições paralelas e eventos culturais. Entre eles, Hugo Weasley e Rachel Berry, que formariam um duo de piano e voz como atração nas apresentações culturais. A comitiva era completada com um auror escalado para fazer a segurança.

Lilly pouco falou com Santana durante a viagem de trem até Beauxbatons, nas proximidades de Cannes. Os alunos desceram na estação bruxo de Grasse e chegaram até o lindo castelo em carruagens, como era tradição local. Diferente de Hogwarts, em Beauxbatons os alunos tinha relação ímpar com cavalos e unicórnios e eram esses animais que serviam como meio de transporte.

Todos olharam com encanto para o castelo, que era ligeiramente maior do que Hogwarts, além de ser mais bonito e delicado. Era o lar das ninfas e a estética fazia todo sentido. Diferente do que aconteceu em Durmstrag, todas as delegações foram hospedadas em áreas reservadas no próprio castelo, deixando a área externa organizada apenas para a logística do torneio.

"Nervosa?" – Rachel se aproximou de Quinn, que se arrumava em uma das camas do quarto coletivo feminino. Estava acostumada com a privacidade e o bom colchão do quarto da head girl.

"Com o quê?"

"O sorteio é amanhã... sei que Lilly está uma pilha para ser escolhida, minha irmã nem tanto, Finn já discursa como campeão de Hogwarts, e Mike é difícil de ler. Como se sente?"

"Talvez um pouco ansiosa, mas é natural. Eu só me candidatei para barrar Noah porque ele é uma toupeira e se machucaria."

"Entendo" – Rachel sentou-se na cama de Quinn – "Você nunca mais falou a respeito daquele favor."

"Ainda obcecada em saber quem te beijou na festa" – Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Estou mais curiosa do que propriamente obcecada."

"Por quê?"

"Quer saber mesmo?" – Quinn acenou. Rachel olhou para os lados para ver se alguém prestava atenção nelas, mas tudo parecia tranqüilo. Ela arregalou os grandes olhos castanhos para Quinn e se permitiu um pequeno sorriso acanhado – "Por que aquele beijo, seja lá quem me deu, foi o melhor que recebi em toda minha vida."

"Quantas pessoas você já beijou?" – Quinn estava legitimamente curiosa.

"Cinco: Hugo, meu primeiro namorado, naturalmente, Libanus Scamander, Hamilton Borg, Finn Hudson e o misterioso da festa."

"Libanus e Hamilton?"

"Eles são loiros, tem cabelos cumpridos e eu estava numa investigação. Mas vi pelo beijo que não foi eles."

"Finn Hudson?"

"Eu o beijei quando os Hufflepuffs venceram os Ravenclaws. Mas não foi bem o que eu esperava..."

"Por quê?"

"Eu criei expectativas demais e quando finalmente aconteceu, algo parecia errado... mas não conte a minha irmã, por favor. Ela odeia Finn e com certeza o retalharia."

"Seu segredo está seguro comigo" – Quinn sorriu – "Todos eles."

"Então? Quando vai querer o favor?"

"Você saberá no decorrer desse torneio."

...

O salão principal do castelo estava todo iluminado com uma decoração elaborada especialmente para o sorteio. As alunas francesas entoaram um cântico quase hipnótico para recepcionar os colegas de outras escolas. Os alunos eslavos, em sua maioria, de Durmstrag fizeram uma entrada típica, forte, bem masculina. Chamava a atenção o fato de que todos eles eram bruxos sangue-puros, como resultado das políticas implementadas na região do Leste Europeu. Hogwarts, por outro lado, se apresentou sem danças típicas ou cânticos. Eles não tinham tal tradição. O que diferenciava dos trajes do dia a dia era que o uniforme que vestiram era o especial, de gala, com o brasão com as quatro casas. Acenaram para os demais e sentaram-se à mesa, exceto Flickwick, que uniu-se aos demais diretores na mesa principal. Enquanto a diretora da escola anfitriã discursava, Lilly segurava a mão se Santana e a apertava.

"Calma" – Santana sorriu – "É só um sorteio bobo e, sinceramente, acho que nem eu ou você vamos ser escolhidas."

"Como você é otimista" – Lilly sussurrou e ganhou um leve beijo nos lábios.

Os papeis com os nomes já estavam ali e não havia mais nada a se fazer. O primeiro nome foi sorteado. Mikal Romonov era o campeão de Durmstrag. Amelie Rauer era a campeã de Beauxbatons. O último papel foi coletado e os alunos de Hogwarts se entreolharam. Quinn Fabray era a campeã escolhida para representar a escola britânica.

"Oh, que droga!" – foi tudo que disse antes de se unir aos demais concorrentes.


	8. Chapter 8

A comitiva de Hogwarts teria pouco mais de dois meses pela frente na França devido ao torneio tribruxo. Começaria com a cerimônia da assinatura o contrato entre os campeões, o próximo evento era o Yule Ball, que sempre acontecia na noite de natal. Depois do ano novo, no dia 15, aconteceria o primeiro desafio. Os outros dois viriam em sequência com intervalo de 15 dias entre um e outro. Esse era o novo formato, diferente, mais econômico e compacto do que os tribruxos do passado, que duravam um ano inteiro.

Em 15 dias era possível o campeão se recuperar de possíveis ferimentos e estudar as estratégias para o próximo desafio. Pelo menos foi isso que calculou os diretores de cada escola, que também eram os juízes principais. Segundo as regras, os diretores não poderiam ter mais contato privado com os campeões até o fim do torneio, daí a necessidade de um representante a quem seria entregue as mensagens sobre as provas e as demais atividades da programação. Patil ficou encarregada, que elegeu ainda Lilly Potter como sua principal auxiliar.

"Vai haver um torneio amistoso de quadribol" – Lilly comentou com o primeiro mês de programação em mãos – "Não temos a seleção de Hogwarts, mas há alunos suficientes para montar um time. Mike é apanhador, Finn é batedor, Santana e eu somos artilheiras, e Hugo até que é bom goleiro. Só precisamos improvisar um artilheiro e outro batedor."

"Eu não conto?" – Quinn reclamou.

"Você não pode" – Patil explicou – "O campeão precisa cumprir as obrigações oficiais e você tem de se preparar e estudar para as provas. Não pode pensar em quadribol."

"Isso é um saco" – resmungou.

"Continuando... o torneio de xadrez bruxo é o primeiro evento. Netunus e Lee Jordan vão nos representar... ah, e tem um torneio de conhecimentos gerais nesse primeiro mês também. O que acha, San?"

"Eu?" – a Slytherin resmungou – "Chang boy e Jordan é que são da casa dos cabeções."

"Por mim, tudo bem" – Mike deu de ombros.

"Não tem algum torneio de artes?" – Rachel perguntou.

"Não neste mês, mas você e Hugo estão escalados para cantar depois da cerimônia de abertura do torneio. Cada escola tem que oferecer uma apresentação, bom, a nossa será uma música já que ninguém aqui está disposto a fazer algo mais elaborado."

"A gente poderia reviver os Running Dogs" – Finn sugeriu – "Há integrantes suficientes para fazermos um bom show e podemos agregar mais alguns" – Rachel fez cara de que aprovou a idéia, mas Quinn não gostou tanto assim. Principalmente depois que soube que ela e o grandalhão se beijaram uma vez.

"O duo é mais elegante" – ela argumentou.

"Mas não é tão divertido e a gente precisa impressionar" – Rachel contra-argumentou.

"Eu vou assinar o contrato amanhã, desse que diz que eu preciso cumprir até o final ou..." – gesticulou um corte na própria garganta – "Se a minha opinião vale alguma coisa, então por favor, prefiro o duo."

"Claro, você é quem manda agora" – Finn desdenhou e saiu da sala comum usada pela comitiva de Hogwarts.

Finn estava frustrado e num momento de autopiedade. Não foi escolhido o campeão, não era o mais inteligente, o mais preparado, o foi eleito o representante da turma e, para piorar, nem mesmo Rachel Berry o consolava como um bom cãozinho que era. Quinn sequer olhava para ele, Lilly Potter era namorada de Santana Lopez e ali se encerrava as garotas que ele mais queria. Talvez ser um bom sujeito querido por colegas de casa não fosse suficiente para as realizações que sonhava. Era o mal de quem imaginava ter mais importância do que a realidade se pronunciava.

No dia da cerimônia de abertura, os alunos de Hogwarts colocaram o uniforme oficial com o brasão da escola, vestiram as capas, arrumaram os cabelos, ficaram impecáveis para apoiar a campeã. O grupo de 12 alunos, mais a campeã, entrou anunciado pela diretora anfitriã. Atrás do bloco, Quinn Fabray caminhou sozinha. As última pessoas eram a enfermeira Patil e o auror. O grupo parou, abriu um corredor e Quinn Fabray passou por ele, seguindo até ao palco. O grupo selecionado para auxiliar a campeã em Beauxbatons entrou fazendo dancinha coreografada, gracejos de ninfas e Amelie Rauer dirigiu-se ao palco em seu uniforme azul de dama. O grupo de Dumsdrag entrou fazendo uma pequena coreografia com os cajados que faiscavam enquanto Mikal Romonov encaminhou-se ao palco como um guerreiro. A assinatura dos contratos envolvia algumas gotas de sangue dos campeões, um juramento e a declaração da diretora anfitriã de que os jogos tribruxos estavam oficialmente abertos.

As apresentações oferecidas para entretenimento acompanharam a ordem de entrada, portanto, Rachel e Hugo subiram ao palco para o duo e piano e voz. Rachel olhou para as alunas francesas, em sua maioria, sentadas com as pernas cruzadas e postura perfeita. Viu os homens fortes eslavos, e depois a postura relaxada dos britânicos. Olhou para os campeões sentados no canto do palco um degrau abaixo dos seus respectivos diretores. Quinn sorria para ela e acenou encorajando. Rachel pensou em fazer algo especialmente para o campeão da escola. Tinha planejado músicas para Santana, Lilly e Finn, caso fossem eleitos. Não foi com um repertório pensado em homenagem a Quinn e pouco sabia sobre a Slytherin de olhar blasé. Precisou arriscar. Acenou para Hugo, que começou a tocar "With a Little Help From My Friends". Uma canção genérica, mas que foi bem aceita. Servia para todos. Rachel cruzou olhares com Quinn, que acenou enquanto aplaudia.

"Obrigada" – disse na primeira oportunidade às sós com a Gryffindor – "Pela apresentação... quero dizer."

"De nada" – Rachel sorriu. Ao longe, numa das sacadas do castelo, podia ver Santana e Lilly num momento romântico – "Ainda acho estranho ver uma Slytherin e uma Gryffindor tão apaixonadas."

"Mesmo? Acho que é só uma questão de querer em tornar isso comum."

Quinn encarou os grandes olhos castanhos de Rachel e sentiu o peito bater mais forte. Pensou em convidá-la para o baile de natal. Mas alguém a chamou. Era para apresentá-la a um aluno de Durmstrang. Sorriu e foi solícita. E a coragem passou.

...

O torneio de xadrez bruxo não era tão atraente assim. De qualquer forma, era a primeira competição do torneio. Os alunos procuraram apoiar Jordan e Netunus, mas Santana estava nem aí. Resolveu andar aos arredores do castelo. Viu alguns bruxos operários trabalhando na construção do possível local de uma das provas e também uma sphinx guardando uma das caixas. Ficou curiosa com a aparência dela. Nunca tinha visto uma de perto e a achou incrível. Lidar com criaturas mágicas nunca foi o forte de Santana. Ao se aproximar, a sphinx abriu os olhos e avançou sobre ela. Santana recuou com os olhos arregalados e a varinha em punho.

"_O gosto pela carne é insuperável. Primeiro ela arranca e depois degusta. Apenas o beijo pode salvar, o carinho e o sorriso. Mas é preciso pensar depressa antes que a sina te faça se arrepender e ao fim nunca chegará_."

"O quê?"

"_Se você responder, eu deixo você passar. Se você responder errado, eu vou te matar. Mas se você não responder, eu deixo você voltar_."

Santana compreendeu que seria sábio aproveitar a chance. Recuou em silêncio e se afastou da criatura mágica. Ainda com o coração disparado, desviou o caminho. Passou por algumas das alunas locais passeando em seus cavalos. Algumas passavam por ela e sorriam, cumprimentavam. Mas uma, em particular, a encarou.

"Algum problema?" – Santana jamais gostava de dar a entender que estava intimidada.

"Você é a amiga especial da garota Potter?" – perguntou com forte sotaque.

"E daí?"

"Nada" – duas garotas atrás dela riram – "Você deve ter algo de especial. Algo bem no fundo."

Santana revirou os olhos e desviou o caminho mais uma vez. Não estava com humor para discutir. Seguiu em direção a um dos estábulos. Dois tratadores trabalhavam por lá. Santana se aproximou atraída pelo hipogrifo. Essa era uma criatura mágica que ela conhecia em detalhes, afinal, era o animal do seu patronus. Sem piscar ou desviar o olhar, aproximou-se com cautela e cumprimentou o hipogrifo. A criatura pareceu estudar Santana por algum tempo então resolveu curvar-se. Santana se aproximou sem esboçar medo e acariciou a criatura, que permitiu o toque e depois agradeceu.

"Intéressant" – um dos tratadores se aproximou – "Chérie não gosta de estranhos. Mas ela gostou de você."

"Chérie? Ela é linda."

"Tem costume para lidar com hipogrifos?" – o homem perguntou com um sotaque ainda mais carregado do que da aluna.

"Só um que vive solto na floresta que é vizinha de Hogwarts" – continuou a acariciar a criatura – "É um hipogrifo velho e mal-humorado chamado bicuço que Hagrid trata como se fosse um membro da família."

"Hagrid? Ele é um bruxo muito respeitado. O maior tratador de criaturas vivo."

"Ele é bem... dedicado" – Santana balançou a cabeça se lembrando de todas as vezes que acompanhou Lilly e Hugo numa das visitas à cabana do meio-gigante para um chá ou um suco. Hagrid não era o maior fã dela e sempre a olhava com desconfiança.

"Já voou em um desses?"

"Não. Bicuço tem as costas fracas. Mas eu vi Lilly voando nele uma vez."

"Lilly?"

"Minha namorada."

"Oh" – o tratador não parecia julgar. Ele sorriu e acenou em direção a Chérie – "Quer experimentar?"

A hipogrifo se abaixou e permitiu Santana montar. Imediatamente alçou voo. Santana gritou num primeiro momento, mas logo se sentiu segura no dorso da criatura. Chérie proporcionou a ela uma visão de tirar o fôlego do castelo, do bosque que o cercava, do lago que existia ali perto. Ela gargalhava, abria os braços. Era como se pudesse tocar o céu. Uma sensação muito melhor do que voar numa vassoura. Ficou com a sensação de que o tempo não passou e estranhou quando Chérie pousou de volta no estábulo. Em agradecimento, Santana ofereceu um roedor para ela comer e a abraçou antes de ir embora.

"Onde estava?" – se encontrou com Lilly, Hugo, Quinn e Rachel na entrada do castelo – "Seu cabelo está bagunçado e suas roupas estão sujas."

"Te traindo" – Santana gargalhou – "Com Chérie!"

"Você ficou louca?" – Hugo esbravejou.

Santana não se incomodou em responder.

Jordan venceu o torneio de xadrez bruxo, que durou uma semana. Os alunos de Hogwarts celebraram o trunfo do amigo, inclusive Santana, que acompanhou partida alguma. Achava tedioso demais. Passou parte das manhãs freqüentando algumas classes e se entediando com a falta de espírito aventureiro das francesas. O ensino era ótimo, não podia negar, mas Hogwarts tinha espírito desbravador que Santana sentia falta. À tarde, passou a visitar Chérie e achava curioso o comportamento da criatura quando Lilly a acompanhava. A hipogrifo não agredia Lilly, mas agia como se estivesse enciumada.

"Você não vai convidá-la para o baile, ou vai?" – Lilly provocou. As duas estavam sentadas na cerca do estábulo observando o movimento próximo ao pôs do sol.

"Não acha que ela ficaria bem de vestido?"

"Sendo assim, acho que vou ter que arrumar outra pessoa. Será que Finn Hudson toparia."

"Não mesmo!" – Santana a puxou para um beijo na boca e foi prontamente correspondida.

As duas estavam concentradas uma na outra até serem interrompidas por bolas de lama. Era Chérie que ciscava e atirava a sujeira na direção das duas. Lilly olhou brava para a criatura.

"Olha aqui querida, vá arrumar um galo para você, porque essa daqui é minha e eu não tenho paciência para triângulos amorosos!"

...

Quinn ensaiou muitas vezes convidar Rachel. Por mais confiante que fosse, quando se tratava na pequena Gryffindor, ela se colocava mil e um obstáculos. Rachel era a irmã caçula da melhor amiga dela e havia regras para essas coisas. Nem mesmo Puckerman ousou encostar um dedo que fosse em Rachel. Por outro lado, Quinn já tinha criado tantos jogos e viravoltas que não tinha mais porque não abrir o jogo. Na véspera do Yule Ball, não tinha arrumado sequer um parceiro. E precisava de um, de alguém. Era tradição que os campeões abrissem o baile dançando uma valsa. Na falta da coragem, foi pragmática e convidou Mike Chang para acompanhá-la.

O dia de natal foi alegre. Aquela região da França, próxima ao mediterrâneo, não era tão fria quanto a Grã Bretanha. Pouco nevou e o frio era tolerável. O natal amanheceu com céu limpo e cinco graus abaixo de zero. Frio, mas tinha sol. Sinal de que a temperatura logo ficaria positiva. As meninas de Hogwarts acordaram com a cantoria especial das francesas. Rachel achava lindo, mas Santana já estava ficando de saco cheio daquela coisa de celebrar as ninfas.

"Silencio" – ela conjurou e depois sorriu para as garotas quando já não escutavam mais os ruídos externos – "Não disse que esse feitiço tinha outras utilidades, babe?"

"Santana!" – Lilly olhou envergonhada para a namorada por causa da clara insinuação sexual. Quinn fingiu que não escutou e Rachel fez uma expressão tão engraçada que não dava para saber o que ela pensou ao certo.

A outra garota do grupo, fora Patil, era Margot Jones, a Hufflepuff que foi escalada para a comitiva porque era uma grande pintora, além de ter bom senso de organização, tornando-se assim uma grande assessora de Quinn sobre horários e lugares em que os campeões precisavam comparecer. Margot era outra que não ligava mais para as grosserias de Santana, as chatices de Rachel, o jeito metido de Lilly e o estoicismo de Quinn. Os alunos se encontraram no salão comum especialmente deles e trocaram pequenas lembrancinhas. Comemoraram o natal à maneira deles, leram mensagens dos familiares ausentes (apenas os pais de Netunus e os Weasleys estavam presentes), e fizeram as refeições.

A tarde foi dedicada ao baile. Hermione Weasley e Padma Patil se divertiam em ajudar a arrumar as meninas.

Quinn usou um vestido verde, para honrar a casa em Hogwarts. Estava deslumbrante. Santana usou vermelho e agüentou a risadinha da namorada que insistia que as cores mais adequadas para ela eram o dourado com grená. Rachel usou um charmoso vestido azul e sorriu por estar prestes a ir ao primeiro baile.

O salão principal do castelo de Beauxbatons estava ricamente decorado. Havia uma orquestra provendo a música e uma farta mesa com comidinhas e bebidas. O mestre de cerimônia anunciou os campões e seus respectivos pares. E eles entraram para cumprir a primeira valsa sob olhares atentos da imprensa bruxa, dos adultos e demais participantes. Quinn dançou harmoniosamente com Mike Chang e fez dele o seu par. Mas sempre que podia, procurava Rachel Berry pelo salão, acompanhada de Finn Hudson.

"Levanta a sua mão, Hudson!" – Santana esbravejou quando ela e Lilly ficaram próximas aos dois em uma das danças.

Santana não precisava se preocupar. Por mais que Rachel estivesse realizando um sonho de menina ao ser acompanhada pelo head boy de Hufflepuff, algo havia passado. Ela procurou se divertir com o par, e Finn estava particularmente simpático naquela noite de natal. Mas era isso. Os alunos procuravam aproveitar ao máximo o baile.

Perto de meia noite, quando o evento chegava ao final, Hudson arriscou a sorte e beijou Rachel. Quando ela correspondeu, sorriu. Talvez a viagem tenha servido para alguma coisa. Talvez ele saísse da França com uma namorada como troféu de consolação. No dormitório feminino, quando todo mundo se preparava para dormir, Rachel tomou a liberdade de se aproximar da irmã.

"O que significa quando uma pessoa te beija e você não sente o que deveria sentir?" – ela sussurrou para Santana no quarto já às escuras.

"Provavelmente ela não é a pessoa certa" – olhou para Lilly já dormindo – "Quando se está com alguém certo para você, até mesmo o gesto mais simples se torna incrível. E se Finnept, o meio-troll, te beijou e você não sentiu o que deveria, escute o que digo, imazinha: cai fora o mais rápido que puder."

"E se não tiver mais ninguém para mim?"

"Todo mundo tem alguém, eu acho" – Santana ficou desconfortável com a conversa. Conversar sobre amores com Rachel não era algo que ela tinha em mente para o final de uma noite de natal.

...

Lilly Potter chegou com detalhes da primeira prova a ser cumprida. Os alunos ficaram excitados e se reuniram rapidamente sobre o que poderiam fazer. A chegada da primeira prova ofuscou até a participação de Mike Chang na prova de conhecimentos gerais, que estava mais para um programa de auditório em que os participantes das três escolas tinham de responder as perguntas em voz alta. A propósito, Mike Chang não venceria. Por outro lado, ficaria romanticamente próximo à vencedora de Beauxbatons.

Os alunos esperavam por uma análise de Hermione Weasley, reconhecidamente a bruxa mais inteligente do Reino Unido.

"Interessante. É uma prova de habilidade, mas que é preciso ter muito conhecimento e tato" – dirigiu-se para Quinn – "Você vai precisar resgatar um objeto mágico que será necessário para realizar a segunda prova. Mas terá pelo caminho dois obstáculos de criaturas mágicas. De nível XXXX e XXXXX."

"Por favor, que não seja um dragão!" – Quinn suspirou.

"Dragões não são tão ruins quanto parecem. Eu até já voei no dorso de um" – sorriu com a lembrança da fuga do banco quando ela, Harry e Ron procuravam uma das horcruxes – "Bom... aqui tem uma lista de cinco criaturas possíveis de nível XXXX. Elas não serão sorteadas no momento da tarefa e não serão repetidas. Mas a mais perigosa será destinada a cada participante por meio de um sorteio que vai acontecer na véspera."

"O que vamos fazer?" – Hugo perguntou.

"Quinn tem os seus auxiliares, meu querido. Está na mão de vocês estudarem cada uma delas e passar todas as informações necessárias para a campeã."

"Mas senhorita Weasley..." – Quinn implorou.

"Regras são regras."

"Me dá essa porcaria" – Santana pegou o papel não se importando com os olhares perplexos dos demais alunos – "Troll, Sphinx, Grifo, Erumpent, Centauro. Se for o troll, você sabe o que fazer. Eu vi a Sphinx noutro dia. Ela guardava uma gaiola fechada. O caminho mais seguro é adivinhar a charada, mas pode ser o mais demorado também. Você vence o centauro se amarrar as pernas dele, mas tem que tomar cuidado se ele estiver armado porque eles ao bons de mira."

"E os outros dois, sabichona?" – Finn desdenhou.

"Ser hostil não é o melhor caminho contra um grifo. Arrume um pouco de carne crua e seja respeitosa. O último eu não conheço, mas nada que uma pesquisa não resolva."

"Como sabe tanto assim de memória?" – Hermione sorriu.

"Hagrid é um velho que só sabe falar disso."

"Santana!" – Lilly repreendeu a namorada diante da tia.

"Olha, eu só quero que Quinn saia inteira desse negócio... e a propósito, uma das criaturas mortais é um Lethifold."

"Como você sabe?" – Hermione ficou surpresa.

"A charada que a Sphinx disse noutro dia. Criatura que de dilacera e que só pode ser contida por beijos e carícias... algo assim. Um Lethifold só pode ser detido com um patronus... beijos e carícias são parte de lembranças felizes. Patronus. Enfim..." – Santana deixou a sala. Tinha trabalho a fazer.

Enquanto isso, os demais alunos se entreolharam atordoados com a cena.

"Com todo respeito, Quinn, mas não entendo como ela não foi escolhida campeã de Hogwarts" – Rachel admirou-se.

"O Cálice de Fogo não apenas escolhe imparcialmente, como também seleciona concorrentes com capacidades niveladas para que a competição seja justa" – Hermione explicou – "Aparentemente, as habilidades da sua irmã estão acima dos demais e isso a tornou inelegível."

"Faz sentido... ela conjurou um Patronus aos 14 anos numa situação emergência sem ter treinado antes ou que alguém a ensinasse" – Rachel se lembrou dos mal bocados que ela e Hugo passaram na copa escolar européia de quadribol.

"Mas se existissem candidatos nas outras escolas como ela?" – Lilly ficou curiosa.

"Aí sim, neste caso, seria possível. Até porque o Cálice sempre procura o mais alto nível."

"Então como Harry Potter foi escolhido?" – Quinn estava curiosa.

"Harry jamais poderia se candidatar, a começar pela idade que tínhamos na época. Um antigo funcionário do ministério da magia, leal a Voldemort, conjurou um poderoso feitiço no cálice de fogo, que fez com que o nome dele fosse revelado. Mesmo sendo apenas um garoto de 14 anos e com a competição manipulada para que Voldemort renascesse, Harry venceu por méritos próprios. Ainda assim, acredito que se ele tivesse a idade correta para disputar o torneio, jamais seria selecionado. Harry nunca foi o mais inteligente, mas sempre foi o mais poderoso e perseverante. Não havia bruxo da idade dele que se equiparasse. Nem mesmo eu... nem mesmo Ronald."

...

Quinn amanheceu com um frio no estômago. Era dia da primeira prova dos campeões. Sabia qual era criatura mortal que teria de enfrentar, mas estava nervosa quanto ao primeiro obstáculo. O grupo fez um bom trabalho e a deixou ciente das melhores estratégias diante de cada criatura mágica que fosse colocada como primeiro obstáculo. Mas tudo não passava de teoria. A coisa prática estava nas mãos dela e sabia que estaria sozinha. Ela precisava se acalmar de alguma forma e vomitar não era uma delas. Antes de se vestir e ser acompanhada por Patil até a arena, resolveu aproveitar o momento de solidão dentro da tenda para se concentrar de outra maneira.

"Rachel?" – chamou a jovem colega Gryffindor que estava ali por perto – "você poderia fazer um favor?"

"Claro" – Rachel entrou na tenda do campeão e admirou-se ao ver uma bela mesa de refeições, uma cama confortável, espaço para se aquecer e se vestir, além do banheiro – "Essas tendas francesas não mesmo bem legais."

"Não necessariamente as francesas. Meu pai enviou essa tenda para mim."

"Até a bela refeição?"

"Não... isso foi os franceses... Rachel, se lembra do favor que eu te pediria como condição para contar quem te beijou naquela festa?" – a garota acenou – "Eu quero cobrar esse favor agora" – segurou as mãos de Rachel, que se impressionou no quanto estavam frias e trêmulas – "Será que você poderia cantar para mim? Só para mim?"

Rachel encarou Quinn nos olhos. A campeã sentou na cama e suspirou enquanto Rachel ajoelhou-se em frente dela. As mãos ainda estavam conectadas.

"Alguma canção em especial?"

"Não... a que você decidir."

"Ok" – Rachel fechou os olhos e cantou uma de suas favoritas – "_Our Day Will come and we'll have everything/ we'll share the joy falling in love can bring/ No one can tell me that i'm tôo Young to know/ i love you so and you love me/ Our Day Will come if we Just wait a while/ no tears for us/ think love and wear a smile/ our dreams are meant to be/ because we'll always stay in love this way/ our day Will come._"

Quinn tinha lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso no rosto ao final da música, como se realmente acreditasse que a letra daquela canção dissesse respeito às duas. Ela levou a mão até o rosto da gryffindor e a deslizou para trás do pescoço, então aproximou-se e os lábios se tocaram. Rachel teve flashbacks naquele momento. O Don Juan loiro misterioso não era um garoto como ela pensava ser. O que mais a perturbava era que todas as sensações voltaram: a moleza nas pernas, o estômago que agia estranho, os corpo que reagia, o peso entre as pernas. Sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, mas não queria acreditar.

"Oh" – Rachel rompeu o contato. Sem dizer uma palavra, virou as costas e saiu da tenda.

Quinn chorou, lavou o rosto, e por fim se arrumou para o primeiro desafio. Acompanhada da enfermeira Patil, foi apresentada ao público que lotava a arena destinada. Era como se as pessoas nunca perdessem o gosto pelo sangue. A arena era um lugar fechado, exceto pelo teto dividido em grandes portais. Para chegar ao fim de tal corredor, era preciso passar por duas criaturas mágicas perigosas. A primeira era uma surpresa, selecionada num sorteio momentos antes em que ela não teve acesso ao resultado. Derrotando a primeira, ela tinha direito a passar pelo pontão e chegar a segunda arena para enfrentar a segunda criatura. Essa ela sabia qual era de véspera: um Lethifold, um predador carnívoro mortal imune a todos os feitiços e maldições conhecidos exceto um.

"Boa sorte!" – Patil apertou os ombros de Quinn.

Quinn acenou. Respirou fundo e entrou na primeira arena. A criatura foi libertada da jaula e Quinn quis chorar ao ver o troll. Ele balançou o martelo e avançou agressivamente obre Quinn, que precisou fazer um rolamento para o lado e escapar. Andava de costas e desviava na medida em que dava. Aquele troll era mais rápido do que pensou. Ou talvez fosse o espaço limitado que trouxesse a sensação.

"Bombarda!" – Quinn conjurava aos pés da criatura a fim de ganhar tempo.

As pequenas explosões deixavam o troll mais irritado a ponto de arremessar o martelo, que se chocou contra o muro e os estilhaços a acertaram. Um mais afiado provocou um corte no braço. Precisou mover-se rápido porque o troll já estava próximo o bastante, e ela lamentou-se por não poder usar maldições. Eram as regras do jogo. Poderia acabar com aquele troll facilmente com uma delas.

"Everte Statum" – conseguiu conjurar um forte suficiente para o troll recuar e bater com as costas no muro – "Duro!" – disse em seguida.

Aos poucos, o troll foi se transformando em pedra até cair no chão. Quinn mal ouviu os aplausos. O foco dela estava no portão que se abrira. A jaula foi aberta e o Lethifold saiu se mexendo excitado com o cheiro do sangue.

"Expecto Patronum" – Quinn conjurou imediatamente para não dar sorte ao azar. Mas o feitiço não saiu forte suficiente. A criatura recuou apenas para atacar com mais violência – "Duro" – e feitiço teve apenas efeito temporário, mas foi o suficiente para Quinn se recompor e pensar na cena que ocorreu mais cedo. Ouvir Rachel cantar só para ela e depois o beijo – "Expecto Patronum!"

Desta vez, o feitiço saiu com força suficiente a ponto de revelar a forma do leão, que lutou com a besta e a empurrou de volta à jaula, que foi devidamente fechada mais uma vez. O segundo portão se abriu e em cima de uma coluna estava o objeto que Quinn precisaria para cumprir o próximo desafio: uma espada.

Santana foi a primeira a abraçá-la ao final da arena e junto a ela estavam a maioria dos estudantes de Hogwarts. Quinn foi apenas a primeira a passar pela tarefa. A arena já estava sendo preparada para os outros dois estudantes. Um uma hora e outro seria submetido ao teste. Mas Quinn estava se lixando se ela seria melhor ou pior. O importante é que a primeira etapa foi cumprida.

Quinn terminou o dia em segundo lugar, atrás de Romonov, que foi mais eficiente ao passar pelos obstáculos. Tanto faz. Patil enfaixada o braço ferido de Quinn quando Hermione anunciou que ela e Ron permaneceriam na França até o fim do torneio, ainda que não pudesse assessorar o campeão nas tarefas. Em meio a comemoração, Rachel observava tudo a distância, ainda confusa com os acontecimentos da manhã. Estava em conflito com a própria sexualidade, com os sentimentos que tinha por Quinn que contrastavam com as reações que o toque dela causou. A Slytherin nunca foi mais do que a melhor amiga de Santana por quem Rachel nutria admiração e respeito. Em especial porque uma atitude de Quinn Fabray manteve os Running Dogs vivos quando o clube iria desaparecer. A isso, Rachel seria sempre grata. Sim, ela achava que Quinn era uma garota linda e legal. Mas daí a pensar nela romanticamente era outra história. Rachel pensava nos meninos de modo romântico. Finn Hudson sempre foi uma constante e ela amou Hugo enquanto namoraram. Por outro lado, nenhum garoto a deixou com as calcinhas molhadas só com um beijo. Tudo era muito confuso.

"Está tudo bem?" – Hugo perguntou à ex-namorada e melhor amiga.

"Hum?"

"Você parece meio... distraída. Nem quis comemorar com a gente."

"Só estou pensando em algumas coisas. Nada de importante."

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta."

Hugo a beijou no rosto e a deixou em paz.

...

O primeiro jogo amistoso de quadribol de Hogwarts aconteceu no intervalo entre o primeiro e segundo desafio. Jogaram contra o time da casa e perderam. Mas não foi um desastre. Conseguiram marcar bem, o placar era sempre apertado e, no fim, as francesas levaram a melhor por pegarem o pomo de ouro. Santana e Lilly saíram felizes por jogarem bem como a dupla de ataque, Finn teve desempenho decente como batedor, Hugo defendeu bolas importantes e Mike bem que tentou correr atrás do prejuízo ao perseguir o pomo. A francesa deu sorte. Nesse meio tempo, Margot fez algumas demonstrações no concurso de artes e conseguiu arrancar muitos elogios ao aplicar magia com técnicas de pintura abstrata de modo eficiente.

Na espera de uma prova e outra, os alunos aproveitavam o pequeno intercâmbio de classes. Os jovens de Dumstang definitivamente tinham paciência para os rituais franceses, nem mesmo as duas únicas garotas da delegação. Justiça seja feita, nem mesmo os alunos de Hogwarts tinham paciência para tantos cânticos e dancinhas. Para Santana, por exemplo, a única coisa interessante nas aulas do intercâmbio era azucrinar a estudante que a destratou no dia em que ela conheceu Chérie. Em uma aula de porções, após Santana humilhá-la, a garota se irritou e a desafiou para uma espécie de duelo de amazonas, seja lá o que isso significasse.

"Isso quer dizer que você vai se vestir de Xena e gritar lálálálálá antes de dar um salto mortal de cima do cavalo?" – Santana tentou ser sarcástica, mas era chato pensar que apenas Rachel, Jordan e Netunus entenderam a piada. Os dois últimos nasceram muggles e a meio-sangue Rachel tinha ampla vivência com esse mundo, tal como aconteceu com Santana em menor grau.

"Nós vamos apostar uma corrida até a macieira dourada. É simples. A gente corre, pega uma maçã e volta."

Santana e todos os outros sentiam que havia algo que a francesinha escamosa não estava dizendo, mas aceitou mesmo assim.

"Você não deveria fazer isso" – Quinn advertiu – "Eu preciso de você inteira e focada para a gente estudar a segunda prova. Isso é perda de tempo, San. E olha a cara que a sua namorada está fazendo..."

"Depois eu me entendo com Lilly."

"Você só andou a cavalo uma vez na vida e essas gurias fazem isso todo santo dia. É o meio de transporte delas nessa porra de colégio!"

"Olha aqui. Eu vou encarar esse lance de amazonas, vou dar um chute na bunda dessa francesa escrota e todos ficaremos bem, ok? Além do mais, para quem monta um hipogrifo quase todo dia, cavalo não deve ser nada."

Mas Santana estava enganada. Voar não balançava tanto quanto cavalgar. Teve dificuldades em permanecer em cima do animal e ficou muitos passos atrás da oponente. Pensou que aqueles cavalos tomassem esteróides ou fossem magicamente modificados, dada a velocidade que alcançavam. A francesa parou de repente e Santana passou por ela como um raio. Sorriu ao encontrar a macieira carregada. Esticou a mão para pegar uma fruta, mas foi surpreendida com um galho que a jogou longe. Bateu as costas do chão e perdeu o fôlego momentaneamente. A francesa não tinha avisado que a macieira era encantada como o grande salgueiro de Hogwarts. Ainda sem conseguir se mexer devido ao impacto, viu a francesa encantando a macieira. Pegou um fruto e, para ser ainda mais cruel, pegou o cavalo que Santana montava.

"Realmente não sei o que ela viu em você. Não é nada especial, Lopez."

"Tudo isso porque está afim da minha garota?" – forçou um sorriso de desdém – "Você é patética."

"Talvez eu seja. Mas não sou eu quem vai voltar à pé. Antes que eu me esqueça, um aviso: esse bosque é cheio de doxies, e você deve saber o quanto eles são chatos..."

Santana voltou ao castelo três horas depois num momento em que Lilly e Rachel organizavam uma equipe de resgate. Estava pálida e tinha sido picada algumas vezes por doxies. Patil a atendeu imediatamente. Santana precisou repousar na enfermaria da escola para tomar o antídoto do veneno e tratar as duas costelas quebradas.

"Quando você melhorar, juro que vou te matar" – Lilly bufou.

"Eu também te amo" – resmungou por causa da dor – "Não sei se vou conseguir ajudar Quinn amanhã... esse antídoto me deixou mole..."

Lilly balançou a cabeça e suspirou. Santana era incorrigível. Arrumou a cama ao lado da enfermaria e se ajeitou para dormir ao lado da namorada.

...

A segunda prova envolvia conhecimento em runas e uma corrida contra o tempo. Os campeões teriam 20 minutos para correr pelo bosque até uma parede rochosa com três portas de pedras e diversas fissuras. O objetivo era ler a mensagem e respondê-la corretamente finando a espada nas fissuras certas. Se demorassem ou errassem muito, a pessoa que se importavam presa na rocha poderia se machucar seriamente. Quinn recebeu um abraço afetuoso de Santana ainda na cabana. A amiga ainda se recuperava do tal duelo amazônico e não poderia ir até o local da prova.

"Você sempre foi boa em runas. Vai ser mole" – Santana a estimulou.

"Não deveria ter vindo aqui, San. Ainda está fraca por causa do envenenamento e suas costelas não estão curadas."

"Claro que estão. Senhora Patil arrumou."

"Ainda assim, ela recomendou repouso. Ou você não quer ficar inteira para dar o troco naquela asinha antes de irmos embora?"

Santana sorriu. Evitou rir porque o movimento abdominal provocaria dor. Deu um beijo no rosto da amiga e disse que ficaria ali na tenda esperando ela chegar com a boa notícia. Quinn recebeu o apoio e o carinho de todos os outros companheiros de equipe, mas estranhou a ausência de Rachel no meio do grupo. Tudo bem que a Gryffindor se afastou após a confissão, mas nunca deixou de estar por perto. Tentou focar-se no desafio. Os cabelos estavam amarrados, a espada estava devidamente presa a cintura, assim como a varinha. Foi dado o sinal e os três campeões correram pelo bosque.

Não era simplesmente uma corrida. No caminho havia uma revoada de pixies que atrapalharam e muito os campeões. Quinn resolveu o problema dela conjurando Immobulus aqui e ali. Não prestou atenção em como os outros estavam se virando com as criaturas irritantes. Quando chegou aos portais de pedra, reconheceu qual era a porta correta por ter o nome dela escrito em runas. Não ligou se a francesa já fincava a espada nas fissuras. Tinha de se concentrar no dela. Abriu a mensagem, algo que só seria permitido dentro do circulo protegido em que as portas se encontravam, e leu com a atenção.

_**Qual é a única coisa capaz de ricochetear o Avada Kedrava?**_ Leu a mensagem algumas vezes para ter certeza. Quinn sabia que a proteção de sacrifício era a única maneira de faze o feitiço ricochetear. A história de Lilly Evans e Harry Potter era famosa. Mas a resposta não era bem essa. A essência para tudo isso era o amor. Amor era a resposta. Analiso as fissuras. Não tinha muito tempo. A francesa já tinha partido e o eslavo resmungava. Quinn pegou a espada e fincou nas fissuras para formar a palavra amor. Então a porta de pedra se abriu revelando uma desmaiada Rachel Berry. Seja lá quem recomendou a captura da jovem, acertou em cheio.

Quinn tirou Rachel com cuidado da pequena caverna. Viu o desespero do durmstrang e entrou num violento debate interno entre ajudá-lo ou largar para lá.

"Quinn..." – Rachel sussurrou – "Há uma cobra lá dentro..."

Romonov entrou em desespero e começou a conjurar bombardas contra a porta porque não conseguia ler as runas. Mas a rocha protegida continuava inteira.

"Quinn..." – Rachel insistiu.

A slytherin resmungou alto e foi ajudar o colega em perigo. Pegou a mensagem destinada e a leu em voz alta.

_**Está no lema, pode ser encarada como uma tormenta, mas o que ela realmente significa é limpeza. **_O eslavo tentou pensar apesar do estado emocional e do tempo esgotado.

"Tempestade" – ele respondeu – "É um dos significados no nome da minha escola e tem importante simbologia para nós."

Quinn acenou e enfiou a espada nas fissuras. Mas para a surpresa dela, não conseguiu penetrar na rocha. Entendeu que a espada estava designada para um lugar específico.

"Tem que usar a sua..." – Romonov entendeu e fincou a espada nas fissuras que Quinn indicava.

Quando a porta se abriu, uma serpente envolvia e estrangulava uma das meninas da escola e namorada de Romonov. Ele conjurou um feitiço que a libertou. Então a carregou nos braços, ao lado de Quinn que ajudava Rachel a andar. Oficialmente, o teste foi vencido por Rauer, mas Quinn ganhou pontos extras por ter ajudado Romonov terminou aquele dia em primeiro lugar, ganhando vantagem para a tarefa final.

...

"Então... Rachel?" – Quinn levou um susto com a aproximação de Santana. Estava na sacada da torre em que a comitiva de Hogwarts foi hospedada distraidamente olhando a linda paisagem do inverno ameno do sul da França sob os campos que cercavam o castelo.

"O que tem?" – procurou não olhar para a amiga a todo custo.

"Esses bastardos da organização não a colocariam ali se ela não fosse importante para você."

"Eles a colocaram no seu lugar porque você se machucou naquele duelo ridículo. Só isso. Rachel é a pessoa mais próxima depois de você. Nada além" – tentou desesperadamente vender a mentira.

"Tem certeza Fabray? Tem certeza que a vida da minha irmã não foi colocada em risco em seu nome por outra razão?"

"Eu não pedi por isso, Lopez!" – Quinn estourou – "O que quer que eu diga?"

"Nada... aliás, sabe que não sou guarda da virgindade de ninguém, mas Rachel é da minha conta. Ela tem 15 anos e está louca por um romance que dê conta dos hormônios dela. Você tem 17 e não é errado se interessar por alguém da idade dela. O que eu não admito é que você, a minha melhor amiga, minta para mim. Especialmente sobre a minha própria irmã."

"E se eu gostar dela?"

"Direi que é maluca. Mas é contigo. Só peço que a trate muito bem e não a exponha a perigos desnecessariamente. Sei que o de hoje não foi algo que pediu e muito menos controlou. Mas haverá outras situações."

Quinn entendeu a mensagem e não mais discutiu. Continuou a olhar a paisagem noturna de inverno da sacada do castelo. Tinha mais 15 dias pela frente, que incluía mais uma prova mortal e uma porção de problemas a resolver. Respirou um pouco do ar fresco e gélido antes de entrar e descansar.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oi" – Santana tentou se aproximar casualmente da irmã. Rachel fazia aquecimento vocal para ensaiar a segunda apresentação oficial.

A semana que se seguiu após a segunda prova foi cheia de eventos. Os jornais especulavam quem venceria o torneio e Quinn estava bem cotada na bolsa de apostas por terminar a segunda etapa liderando mesmo sem ter vencido nenhuma das provas. Isso a daria alguns minutos de vantagem na tradicional prova do labirinto. Enquanto isso, Hugo venceu o concurso de música instrumental, Rachel fez uma pequena demonstração de canto junto ao coral das ninfas e o time improvisado de quadribol venceu Durmstrag no segundo jogo de exibição, fazendo Hogwarts terminar em segundo no torneio amistoso. Santana ficou tão feliz que até mesmo deu uma trégua nas ofensas que dirigia a Finn Hudson e aos demais Hufflepuffes.

Mas chegava o momento de voltar. Quinn e os demais campões seguiam com uma agenda cheia de eventos e encontros com autoridades. Santana e os demais indicados de Hogwarts tentavam decifrar os perigos que Quinn enfrentaria dentro do labirinto para ajudá-la a se preparar da melhor maneira possível. E Rachel ensaiava para a última apresentação solene na véspera da última prova em que cantaria em homenagem aos campeões.

"Ei" – Rachel parou de fazer os exercícios – "Sabia que hoje você deixou metade de Beauxbatons querendo a sua cabeça?"

"Mesmo?" – Santana sorriu – "Ainda bem que eu não posso ser suspensa nesta escola."

Ela e Quinn, com a surpreendente ajuda de Hugo Weasley e Lilly Potter, aproveitaram a presença de Ron Weasley para fornecê-los de alguns aparatos para aplicar trotes contra a amazona traiçoeira, como Santana passou a chamar a oponente. A primeira vítima foi o pobre do cavalo da rival, que passou quase 48 horas com a pelagem roxa com bolinhas amarelas devido ao efeito de uma melanina especial. Usaram explosivos mágicos para atormentar a hora do banho, que provocou uma corrida de alunas nuas ou semi-nuas pela escola. Jogou um dungbomb no caldeirão da aluna e, por último, o mais glorioso, quando colocou a garota para correr devido a um dragão de fogo ilusório.

Hermione Granger repreendeu o marido por fornecer as brincadeiras a alguém como Santana Lopez, mas até mesmo ela precisou admitir que as histórias foram muito engraçadas. Ela própria presenciou o trote final do dragão.

"Não. Mas pode ser suspensa quando chegarmos de volta a Hogwarts" – suspirou – "Só em pensar nisso bate um desespero... eu tenho de fazer o O.W.L e você tem o N.E.W.T. para passar se quiser se formar."

"Às vezes nem acredito nisso... que só resta alguns meses e acabou escola para mim."

"O que pensa em fazer?"

"Eu não sei. Pode ser que eu seja contratada para jogar quadribol. Mas se não der certo no esporte, vou tentar a carreira de auror."

"E Lilly? Vocês pretendem se casar após Hogwarts, certo?"

"Casar?" – Santana levou um susto – "Eu amo Lilly, mas não penso em me casar. Não de imediato. Quem te disse isso?"

"Apenas presumi. Os bruxos têm o nefasto hábito de casar cedo."

"Isso é lenda. Muitos bruxos encontram cedo seus pares mais afins, ou almas gêmeas, como queira, isso é verdade. Mas não quer dizer que vão ficar juntos. Meus pais, por exemplo. Acredito que se Shelby não tivesse surtado e nos abandonado... em parte... seu sobrenome seria Lopez, você teria pele cor de bronze e um irmão mais novo chamado Douglas."

"Ainda acho tão estranho que você tenha um irmão mais novo."

"Confesso que também acho. Douglas tinha só um ano e meio quando eu entrei em Hogwarts e a minha madrasta não gostava de me ver por perto, principalmente perto dele. Ou seja, tive menos contato com Douglas do que os 30 dias anuais tive contigo até você entrar em Hogwarts. Acho que ele mal se lembra de mim. Agora não faz diferença..."

"Eles perdem. Você é incrível, San. Exatamente do jeito que você é."

Santana sorriu e agradeceu ao elogio com um abraço. Esqueceu-se até mesmo da razão que a fez procurar Rachel em primeiro lugar: perguntar a ela sobre Quinn. Resolveu deixar para lá. Pensou que esse suposto romance fosse coisa passageira, afinal, um relacionamento de uma garota do sétimo ano com uma do quinto não poderia durar. Isso se o tal relacionamento fosse mesmo adiante porque até onde Santana pôde apurar, o sentimento parecia ser unilateral.

"O que pensa em cantar no jantar em homenagem aos campeões?"

"Eu tenho uma música em mente, mas ela não teria a mesma graça num duo."

"Agora que a gente não tem muito mais o que fazer, quem sabe não podemos ajudar?"

Não foi um revival dos Running Dogs, mas Rachel articulou muito bem as peças que tinha à disposição. Convenceu Finn, Mike e Margot para fazer uma apresentação ao lado dela, Hugo e Santana. Reservaram os instrumentos e uma sala para ensaiar. Dedicaram três dias só para isso.

O último jantar nada mais era do que uma porção de discursos de agradecimentos, em especial às autoridades que se dispuseram em servirem de jurados do torneio e também em apoiar. Os campeões também faziam um pequeno discurso, geralmente direcionado aos colegas e principais apoiadores. Nada mais do que um evento para satisfazer egos políticos e de patrocinadores. O torneio tribruxo recebia parte do financiamento do governo do Reino Unidos, da França e frações dos países com maior número de alunos em Durmstrag, como a Rússia e a Bulgária.

Os eslavos foram os primeiros a realizarem a apresentação cultural em homenagem aos campeões. Fizeram uma luta coreografada com espadas flamejantes, um número visualmente impressionante. As francesas fizeram uma encenação de 10 minutos sobre a origem mitológica do cavalo amplamente utilizado naquela escola. A concepção artística foi interessante. Hogwarts, como sempre, fez um número musica. Afinal, o Reino Unido produziu as melhores bandas do planeta e nada melhor do que exaltar o fato.

Margot começou a produzir um painel gigantesco enquanto Finn, Jordan e Hugo faziam a introdução da música. Mike começou a dançar e abriu espaço para Rachel e Santana fazerem um dueto para Starlight, do Muse. Música muggle pura que deixou os tradicionalistas desconfortáveis. Sem falar que o fato do dueto ser entre duas irmãs soou meio incestuoso. Mas Lilly adorou porque sabia que a namorada cantava para ela. Quinn foi outra fã. Na primeira oportunidade abordou Rachel às sós pelos corredores agora familiares do castelo francês.

"Devo tirar boas conclusões da sua apresentação?" – Quinn pressionou Rachel contra a parede.

"Talvez" – Rachel ficou excitada com a abordagem agressiva.

A respiração estava pesada e os lábios parcialmente divididos. Foi a deixa para Quinn beijá-la como ela se lembrava na festa. Beijo molhado, gostoso, que provocava reações na parte debaixo. Desta vez foi ainda melhor porque Rachel estava sóbria e conseguiria se lembrar de cada detalhe. Como no momento em que o seio foi tocado pela primeira vez por debaixo da blusa. Quinn sentiu que poderia forçar mais que teria abertura, mas aquele não era o lugar mais apropriado. Não seria contra uma parede fria que teria Rachel. Não. A menina merecia algo melhor. Então recuou.

"Você vai me desejar boa sorte amanhã?"

"Pode ser que eu beije o vencedor."

Quinn foi dormir feliz, relaxada e com razões extras para dar o melhor de si.

No dia seguinte, havia muita expectativa de quem venceria o torneio. Havia bom público, as autoridades estavam presentes, os diretores das escolas eram sorrisos, pessoas faziam apostas de última hora. Enquanto isso, Quinn estava isolada na tenda rezando. Era algo que raramente fazia: rezar. Cobriu a cabeça com uma toalha e pediu por proteção. O labirinto era enorme, cheio de perigos e foi a única etapa em que os colegas não tiveram como ajudar com qualidade. O que se sabia era que haveriam vários perigos a transcorrer, sendo que tudo que Quinn e os demais campeões poderiam dispor era da varinha e da espada que conquistaram ao fim da primeira prova.

"Está na hora" – Patil disse gentilmente.

Quinn cumprimentou os colegas um a um. Abraçou Rachel e Santana mais demoradamente antes de se posicionar junto aos demais competidores e ouvir as instruções. Vestida num uniforme de quadribol, mas sem as proteções, Quinn olhou mais uma vez para os companheiros e acenou, para assegurar de que tudo estava bem. A diretora deu a largada e ela correu para dentro do labirinto. Teria dez minutos de vantagem, o que num lugar daquele tamanho, não queria dizer muita coisa.

As paredes do labirinto se mexiam. Passagens eram fechadas, outras eram abertas e não seria bom encostar-se nas paredes. Elas podiam engolir e prender o campeão até que outro tivesse a competência para chegar até à taça. Resolveu correr em velocidade moderada e deixava, sempre que podia, um sinal nos lugares que passou. Ouviu um grito de mulher. O coração disparou ao perceber que Rauer se deparou com algum perigo não muito longe de onde estava. Só podia torcer para que a francesa estivesse bem, apesar de Quinn não gostar muito dela.

Em seguida, ela própria precisou brecar para enfrentar uma aranha gigante. Não tinha a amizade com essas criaturas tal como Hagrid. No impulso, defendeu-se com a espada, acertando uma das patas da frente. Recuou para ganhar mais espaço na lutar. A aranha avançou e Quinn sabia que o pelo dela eram como espinhos paralisantes, que precisava tomar cuidado extra. Esperou mais uma vez a aranha avançar para golpear mais uma vez. Desta vez, acertando a cabeça.

"Duro" – fez o encanto para garantir. Passou da aranha e seguiu em frente. Ou pelo menos ela achava que estava progredindo.

Corria há bons minutos. Uma hora talvez? Sentia sede. Encontrou em algumas alas uma copa com água. Mas evitou se aproximar por algumas delas eram enfeitiçadas e outras não. Se ela tomasse uma água enfeitiçada, o efeito poderia ser desastroso e o jogo estaria perdido. Como tinha dúvidas quanto ao feitiço a ser usado, preferiu passar sede. Em uma das passagens, encontrou Romonov. Os dois puxaram a varinha imediatamente. Os campeões poderiam duelar lá dentro caso quisessem. Quinn arregalou os olhos e ficou atenta a movimentação do russo.

"Dessa vez passa, Fabray. Porque você me ajudou. Mas se a gente se esbarrar mais uma vez, não vou ser condescendente" – disse em forte sotaque.

Ela acenou, e sem abaixar as varinhas, passaram um pelo outro e seguiram o caminho. Andou por mais uma hora enfrentando apenas pequenos aborrecimentos. A sede apertava. Quando viu mais uma cuba de água não resistiu. Parou diante dela e tentou se lembrar no feitiço que revelava se aquilo era uma poção. Jogou uma folha. Como não virou fumaça, não escureceu e nem foi desintegrada, era um bom sinal. Aproximou o nariz. Cheirou. Indolor. Pegou a concha e ia experimentar um pouco.

"Sempre cautelosa em demasia."

A voz lhe provocou pânico. Olhou para o homem que se aproximava com o coração disparado.

"Como você?"

"Ah, por favor, Quinnie. Todos sabem que está aqui. Acha que eu não teria com fazer uma visita?"

"Você não pode ser real" – disse ofegante.

"Claro que sou real, querida. E estou aqui para te lembrar quem realmente é" – Quinn começou a sentir a dor no braço devido à tatuagem escondida pelo encanto. A caveira surgiu para seu desespero.

"Eu não queria... eu não queria..."

"Claro que queria. Você é uma Fabray e sabe o seu papel na purificação da raça. Seu pai confiou você a mim porque eu sei como lidar com garotinhas rebeldes como você."

"Não!" – ela começou a chorar. O braço ardia feito louco.

"Você não quer ser punida outra vez, não é?"

"Não!" – ela gritou – "Você não é real."

"Fabray?" – ouviu uma terceira voz. O homem se virou e se transformou num dragão.

Foi quando Quinn entendeu o que aquilo era: um boggart.

O dela era Alfredus Nott, um death eater sarcástico e cruel que se dizia um especialista em formar novos death eaters para que a ordem e os ideais de Lord Voldemort não morressem. Quinn passou três semanas entre os quinto e o sexto ano no rancho de Nott, onde foi "iniciada" junto com outros dois. Nott e a esposa tentaram fazer doutrinação nos três jovens. Mas Quinn não sedia, ela não concordava, não queria. Os Notts perderam a paciência certo dia e a torturou com cruciatus por horas e horas. Quinn desistiu de brigar contra a doutrinação depois de sentir as piores dores do mundo. A tatuagem foi feita, ela cumpriu uma prova em torturar um muggle, que acabou sendo morto por Nott, e depois foi entregue de volta à família.

"Riddikkulus" – ela apontou para o boggart, que se transformou num balão e voou para outro lugar. Rauer estava apavorada e também ferida. As duas se encararam e Quinn acenou antes de correr para outro lugar, para longe de Rauer.

Ainda tinha sede, o corpo estava cansado e, para piorar, virou o pé quando um galho traiçoeiro lhe passou uma rasteira. A espada não deixava sua mão. De tempos em tempos, cortava um galho, se defendia, e provavelmente matou um red cup que apareceu na frente dela. Depois de quatro horas percorrendo o labirinto, sem beber um gole de água e com o corpo debilitado, finalmente conseguiu achar o hall em que ficava a taça do torneio tribruxo. Bastava pegá-lo e a competição terminava.

"Não tão depressa, Fabray."

Olhou para trás. Era Romonov e ele parecia mais inteiro que ela. Largou a espada e levantou a varinha. O duelo adiado aconteceria.

"Expelliarmus" – Quinn gritou.

Infelizmente para Romonov, ela frequentava o clube clandestino de defesa contra artes das trevas, que naquele ano era capitaneado por Santana Lopez, tida como a bruxa mais poderosa do sétimo ano de Hogwarts. Não esperando que o russo reagisse, Quinn conjurou uma série de feitiços de ataque até que o adversário fosse ao chão.

Com os braços moles e a cabeça confusa, arrastou os pés até a taça e a tocou. Um sinal de luz foi desferido para cima. Sinal de que havia um vencedor legítimo da taça. Os jurados voarem em vassouras até o hall, onde encontraram Quinn sentada à grama com a taça no colo. A vitória de Hogwarts foi declarada. Rauer foi resgatada ainda no labirinto. A campeã francesa estava debilitada e ferida. Romonov despertou enquanto isso e não precisou ser levado à enfermaria.

Os alunos comemoraram o triunfo de Quinn e Rachel, como o prometido, a recebeu com um beijo nos lábios. Gesto que provocou expressão de "eu sabia" em Santana e Lilly, e de surpresa e perplexidade nos demais. Isso foi até Rachel reparar a tatuagem no braço de Quinn.

"Você é... um deles?"

"Não, Rachel eu..." – antes que pudesse explicar, Rachel deu as costas e se afastou da Slytherin.

"Acho melhor você colocar o seu casaco, Fabray" – Santana disse séria. Ela também estava surpresa com a tatuagem revelada.

"Juro que não faço parte disso" – falou quieta, colocando o casaco – "Fizeram isso comigo."

"Pode ser. Mas ela é uma meio-sangue que sofreu o bastante nas mãos dos seus coleguinhas."

O colorido do título acabou.

...

Pela noite no castelo, enquanto a delegação de Hogwarts se preparava para a viagem de volta no dia seguinte, Santana e Lilly decidiram escapulir. A slytherin queria se despedir de Chérie e levar a namorada junto para um voo noturno. Um inesquecível e romântico em que as duas poderiam apreciar a luminosidade do castelo de Beauxbatons. Elas não comentaram sobre a tatuagem de Quinn, sobre o final estranho do torneio, nem sobre as coisas malucas que presenciaram ao longo dos dois meses em que estiveram no sul da França.

Chérie voava com as duas bruxas em seu dorso. Santana ia à frente e Lilly segurava firme a cintura da namorada. A paisagem era magnífica. O castelo era o mais belo entre os das maiores escolas da Europa. Elas sorriam.

Foi quando, do alto, ela viram o infortúnio acontecer: uma das torres explodiu e uma revoada de bruxos em vassouras apareceu de repente.


	10. Chapter 10

Santana pensou algumas vezes em fazer Chérie, a hipogrifo, desviar o caminho para longe da confusão e, assim, garantir a segurança dela e de Lilly, apesar das ordens desesperadas da namorada que elas deveriam lutar. Mas duas coisas a fizeram não executar o plano. Percebeu que a torre destruída era a que abrigava os dormitórios dos alunos de Hogwarts. Significava que Rachel podia ter se ferido. Conduziu Chérie a toda velocidade até a torre destruída, passando pela revoada de bruxos que disputavam o espaço aéreo entre um festival de luzes que faiscavam no céu limpo em contraste com o castelo iluminado. Não era a briga dela e só usou feitiços de ataque e defesa quando viu alguém, qualquer um, se aproximar de forma hostil.

Chérie voou próximo à torre danificada. Havia muita poeira e algum fogo. Santana conduziu o animal a pousar em um dos andares parcialmente destruídos. O coração dela bateu acelerado quando viu Margot morta debaixo de um escombro.

"Rachel!" – gritou desesperada, usando a varinha para clarear um pouco da poeira – "Rachel!"

"San..." – ouviu uma voz hesitante vinda de um dos cantos.

Lilly ajudou Santana a retirar um dos escombros com magia. Encontraram Rachel prensada contra uma cama. Possivelmente o que a salvou. Santana analisou tudo com cuidado para ver se alguma parte da cama feriu a irmã. Rachel sangrava na testa, estava suja de pó, mas aparentemente estava inteira. Santana e Lilly tirou a cama de cima da mais jovem e a irmã ajoelhou-se.

"Pode se mexer?"

Rachel tentou, mas desistiu. Reclamou do tornozelo. Santana deu uma boa olhava e vou que o local estava inchado. Provavelmente ela o torceu no momento do impacto.

"Não consigo mexer meu braço também" – falou com a expressão carregada de dor.

"Parece que ela deslocou o ombro" – Lilly analisou.

"Ok... ok... Lilly, me ajude aqui" – Santana, como qualquer jogador de quadribol, tinha alguma experiência em colocar ombros nos lugares. Puckerman, por exemplo, tinha essa lesão com alguma freqüência como seqüela de um acidente no quadribol que foi mal tratado.

"Segure a mão dela firme" – instruiu a namorada e encarou a irmã – "No três... um" – e forçou o ombro a voltar para o lugar. Rachel berrou. Santana a abraçou. Tudo parecia o caos. Ela podia ver da fenda os bruxos de enfrentando e ouvir gritaria no castelo.

"Você precisa tirar ela daqui" – Lilly olhava constantemente para a estrutura abalada da torre – "Esse lugar vai desabar."

"Eu sei" – Santana pensava numa maneira de mover a irmã sem causar tanta dor – "E você vem conosco" – apontou em direção ao hipogrifo inquieta.

"Não, San. Eu preciso saber como estão os outros. Você salva a sua irmã e eu me arranjo aqui."

"Odeio vocês gryffindors. Esse senso de heroísmo é nauseante..." – Santana puxou Rachel de uma vez e a colocou por cima dos ombros, provocando um grito de dor.

Lilly ajudou a colocar Rachel em cima do animal alado. Santana agradeceu, então alisou o bico de Chérie e falou devagar, pontuando bem as palavras, para que ela levasse Rachel a um lugar seguro. Assistiu as duas partirem antes de encarar a namorada e evitar a todo custo o corpo de Margot. Com as varinhas em punho, foram ao quarto dos meninos, que estava menos danificado. Tinha muita poeira, sangue pelo chão e alguma destruição, mas estava vazio. Santana sentiu um tremor.

"Accio vassoura" – a vassoura que ela trouxe na mala chegou em segundos às mãos dela.

Puxou Lilly e as duas saíram voando daquela torre em ruínas. Minutos depois, a estrutura desabou. Evitaram entrar em confronto com os pares que circundavam o espaço do castelo. Lilly apontou por um lugar alternativo em que pudessem pousar e assim fizeram. Estavam mais próximas ao salão principal, justo o lugar que parecia ser mais cheio de pessoas correndo. Lilly olhou qa confusão que parecia acontecer em câmera lenta. Professores e alunas de Beauxbatons era a maioria que lutava contra mascarados de preto. Ela reconheceu alguns dos colegas, Hugo e a enfermeira Patil. Decidiu avançar.

"Stupefy!" – gritou em direção a um dos bandidos.

"Petrificus Totalus" – Santana conjurou e o feitiço parou o oponente que Lilly tentava combater – "Em dupla" – recomendou.

As duas trabalharam para chegar até Hugo, que parecia encontrar dificuldades. Atacaram em conjunto e conseguiram salvar o Weasley da morte certa.

"São como Death Eaters" – Hugo, todo sujo de pó, explicou apressado – "Arrumaram um jeito de entrar."

"Aparataram?" – Santana perguntou.

"Não. Eles usaram o torneio tribruxo. Já estavam todos aqui" – Hugo explicou – "Eu não conseguir ver Rachel. Vocês a viram?"

"Ela está segura" – Santana disse rapidamente antes de precisar se defender.

Os três avançaram ficaram de costas uns para os outros, assim não poderiam ser surpreendidos. Manejaram para se reunir com Mike e duas alunas de Beauxbatons. Logo, formaram uma sólida unidade de seis e começaram a ter vantagens sobre os agressores. Professores e funcionários participavam dos duelos. Mas não havia sinal dos alunos de Dumstrang. Era como se todos tivessem evaporado. Santana procurou lutar sempre ao lado de Lilly e não fazia a menor questão de jogar limpo. Nem ela e nem os demais. Bloqueavam ataques e contra-atacavam usando cada feitiço e maldição que treinaram no clube secreto de defesa contra artes das trevas. Ao passo que os primos usavam o Stupefy com mais freqüência, a Slytherin não hesitava em usar feitiços mais pesados, como o Sectumsempra, inventado por Severus Snape, cujo registro ficou escondido na ala restrita da biblioteca, a preferida de Santana. Afinal, ela era uma Slytherin e o código de honra dela era bem mais relativo do que de um Gryffindor. Se ela estava em uma batalha, não tinha outro intuito senão vencer.

Lilly bloqueou mal e foi atingida. O corpo dela foi jogado para trás. Hugo pulou de lado e fez um rolamento. Mike tentou dar cobertura e Santana foi mais pragmática. Bloqueou o feitiço e atacou com um expulso seguido de um diffindo. O homem mascarado foi severamente ferido. No movimento, mal perceberam que estavam próximos à entrada. Foi ali que a cavalaria chegou. A diretora Flickwick, Hermione e Ron Weasley. Vários pais de alunos que estavam presentes. Alguns dos mestres jurados do torneio e aurores franceses. Os alunos e professores permitiram-se apreciar por um instante o poder que o grupo emanava.

Hermione e Ron estavam em um patamar que sequer precisavam dizer o feitiço. Manejavam a varinha com suavidade e combatiam com eficiência absurda. Os mascarados recuaram e os que podiam, deixaram o castelo. Hermione parou diante de um ferido e conjurou o feitiço para revelar a identidade. Giles Alliot, um reconhecido purista da França que tinha a própria estação de rádio que disparava contra a política de inclusão francesa em dar suporte especialmente aos nascidos muggle, que historicamente sempre encontraram dificuldades em se estabelecer em vilarejos bruxos franceses.

Ron não queria saber dos mascarados. Foi até ao filho e a sobrinha para se certificar de que estavam bem. Apenas olhou para Santana e acenou. Ele nunca foi muito simpático a namorada da sobrinha e achava que Harry e Ginny estavam loucos em permitir tal relacionamento. Mal sabia que a própria filha, Rose, vivia um romance secreto com Scorpius Malfoy.

"Foi por pouco" – Hugo comentou.

"Esses idiotas querem o quê? Declarar guerra?" – Ron esbravejou.

"É quase isso, querido" – Hermione continuava a observar e refletir.

De repente, um hipogrifo invadiu o salão. Diante dos alunos assustados que apontavam suas varinhas, Santana correu em direção ao animal e Lilly fez uma espécie de cobertura para dizer que estava tudo bem. Rachel ainda estava montada em cima do animal. Apesar dos ferimentos, do tornozelo quebrado e de outros problemas, estava consciente e bem.

"Eu não sei como esse bicho raciocina, mas ela me manteve em segurança" – sorriu fraco enquanto Lilly e Mike ajudaram a descer.

Santana abraçou a hipogrifo e a agradeceu.

"Eu não sei a confusão que vou arrumar, Chérie, mas você é minha."

...

O retorno para a Escócia precisou ser adiado. A delegação de Hogwarts ficou para ajudar os franceses a organizarem o caos, além de contabilizar mortos e feridos. Os mortos foram colocados em caixões simples em um dos pátios externos do castelo. Dois professores professor e oito alunas de Beauxbatons morreram. Do lado inglês, três alunos e o auror que protegia a delegação faleceram. Além de Margot, morreram Finn Hudson e Netunus. Jordan e Rachel foram aqueles que apresentaram os piores ferimentos e eles estavam na enfermaria. O que intrigava a todos era o paradeiro de Quinn Fabray. Ela simplesmente desapareceu e Ron não tardou em teorizar de que ela fosse um dos death eaters, uma vez que eles conseguiram capturar um dos alunos de Durmstrang vestido em trajes negros.

"Vocês podem dizer o que quiser da Quinn, mas eu a conhecia e sei que ela jamais participaria disso apesar do pai escroto que tem" – Santana esbravejou.

"É possível encontrar traidores entre os melhores amigos" – Ron Weasley disse de forma amarga.

"Talvez, mas Quinn não é uma traidora. Ela é uma vítima."

"É o que você quer acreditar."

"É o que eu sei! Você só acusa com essa facilidade porque somos Slytherins."

"Chega!" – Flickwick gritou – "Essa discussão vai levar a nada. Senhorita Lopez, essa discussão não é reservada a você. Vá ajudar a senhora Patil ou alguns dos seus colegas" – esperou a aluna deixar o grupo e voltou-se mais reservadamente a Ron – "E o senhor é grandinho o bastante para saber evitar esse tipo de acusação gratuita."

Santana não quis participar do velório improvisado aos colegas que morreram. Conhecia a amiga bem suficiente para saber que mesmo a marca, por mais chocante que fosse, não poderia ser responsabilidade dela. Rachel não conseguia formar uma opinião. Em cima de uma cama da enfermaria, ela só conseguia pensar em Finn. De tempos em tempos chorava pelo amigo e primeira paixão. Os alunos de Hogwarts sentaram numa roda ao final do dia. Mike, Lilly, Hugo e os demais discutiam teorias.

"Quinn não estava no castelo na hora do ataque" – Mike informou – "Sei disso porque ela recebeu um bilhete de coruja do pai dela logo depois que você e Santana saíram para o tal passeio romântico."

"Eu acho que ela sabia" – Blanson, o outro Gryffindor indicado, comentou – "Não acha que é estranho ela sair correndo e logo depois o ataque começar? Ela tinha a marca negra, é uma Slytherin e todo mundo sabe que o pai dela chegou a cumprir pena por se filiar com você sabe quem."

"Não é porque você é um Slytherin que é automaticamente um bruxo das trevas" – Lilly broqueou – "Santana pode ter o jeitão dela, mas ela está do nosso lado. Mesmo quando ela aprontava com todo mundo, nunca realmente machucou ninguém. E quantos grandes bruxos da história não foram Slytherins? Severus Snape, Andromeda Tonks, Terence Higgs, que é um dos aurores comandados pelo meu pai."

"São exceções, Potter" – Blanson rebateu.

"Mas Quinn sempre esteve ao nosso lado. Ela salvou os Running Dogs naquela vez, sempre jogou limpo no quadribol e era uma integrante do clube de defesa. Eu nunca vi Quinn Fabray nos trair" – Hugo ponderou – "Talvez ela tenha surtado quando Rachel a rejeitou na hora que viu a marca negra no braço dela. Aliás, como é que ela deixou a marca aparecer assim, de graça?"

"Tinha um boggart no labirinto" – Mike informou – "Isso fez a marca aparecer."

"Mais uma razão para não julgar" – Lilly continuava a ponderar – "O boggart personifica nossos maiores medos. Para mim, fica muito claro que ela tem medo de algo ou alguém de fez essa marca nela. Talvez tenha sido forçada."

"Ainda assim" – Blanson tentou fechar a linha de raciocínio que tinha – "Ela não está aqui para tentar defender a inocência. É o que faria qualquer um que não tivesse nada a temer."

O grupo silenciou quando Santana chegou com cara de poucos amigos.

"Não vão me deixar levar Chérie" – resmungou – "Rachel e Jordan foram liberados da enfermaria e a diretora Flickwick disse que recebeu um comunicado a respeito de Quinn. Ela está na companhia do pai dela e os dois vão voltar juntos."

"Vai ser horrível voltar com três de nós em caixões" – Hugo fez uma careta de desgosto.

"Vai ser horrível voltar sabendo que a escola continua" – Santana resmungou.

...

O silêncio entre alunos e professores imperou no retorno a Hogwarts. Não houve declarações formais de guerra entre governos, mas a batalha em Beauxbatons ecoou por todo planeta. Os asiáticos ficaram em estado de atenção, tal como os países da América e a Índia. A Liga Africana, órgão que representava os cinco grandes núcleos daquele continente, disse que não iria se envolver. Mesma opinião foi o Centro Persa, localizado no Irã e única concentração de bruxos no Oriente Médio.

Enquanto os políticos faziam seus papéis na diplomacia, Flickwick, sob orientação do Ministério da Magia, tomou medidas drásticas para a segurança da escola e dos alunos. Os feitiços de segurança foram reforçados, Harry Potter mandou mais aurores ficarem baseados por lá, e a escola entrou em medida de restrição: o campeonato de quadribol que reiniciaria em breve foi suspenso (Slytherin ganhou um campeonato amargo, por conseqüência), ninguém poderia visitar Hogsmeade, entrar na floresta proibida e sair dos limites da escola sem permissão.

Não houve comemorações na chegada da delegação. Os alunos desembarcaram entre declarações fortes de Russell Fabray ao Profeta Diário, sobre a falta de segurança que vitimou dois alunos. Entre duras críticas a gestão de Harry Potter frente aos aurores, declarou que a filha, Quinn Fabray, não mais voltaria a Hogwarts. Infelizmente, o contra-ataque do Ministro da Magia expôs a ex-aluna devido à marca negra tatuada no braço, ao fato de Quinn não estar presente na hora do ataque e disse formalmente que ira investigar todos os ex-death eaters. Neste meio tempo, todos os alunos de Hogwarts foram também interrogados, em especial os Slytherins, na busca para encontrar mais alguém com a marca negra.

"Você sabia da ligação de Quinn Fabray com os death eaters?" – Harry Potter interrogou a nora após fazê-la passar pelo teste que comprovou que Santana não tinha marca negra no braço.

"Não senhor."

"Mas vocês se diziam ser melhores amigas."

"Sim senhor, éramos as melhores amigas. Mas Quinn não me considerou amiga suficiente para falar que estava sendo forçada a entrar no grupo. Sobretudo porque ela sempre foi uma dork disfarçada que gostava de se integrar ao estúpido grupo musical da minha irmã e participava das atividades do nosso clube secreto de defesa contra artes das trevas. Ela, Puckerman e eu éramos os únicos Slytherins nele. Sem falar que eu a conheço desde criança. Não havia razões para desconfiar dela."

"Você teve contato com algum outro death eaters ou sabe da identidade de algum?"

"Minha madrasta, eu acho... não sei se o meu pai está envolvido. A gente não se fala ou se vê há quase dois anos, desde que ele me deserdou e transferiu a minha guarda para a minha mãe."

"E entre seus colegas?"

"Quem eu desconfiava já saiu da escola."

"Quem?"

"David Karofisk."

"Ok" – ele fez anotações.

"Só isso, senhor Potter?

"Eu sei que se você tivesse mais uma informação, me contaria" – Santana acenou. De fato, ela tinha nada a esconder.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa, senhor Potter?" – o auror acenou – "O que vai acontecer com os ex-Death Eaters e com os alunos que forem achados com a marca negra?"

"Os alunos com a marca negra serão afastados imediatamente de Hogwarts para as investigações. Assim como todo resto. Não é que a gente vá prender sem provas."

"Então Quinn tem uma chance? Assim como o meu pai?"

"Ninguém será formalmente acusado injustamente, Santana. Não somos inquisidores. Você é filha de um grande magistrado. Sabe disso. Mas também sabemos que são tempos difíceis e que todo cuidado é pouco. Não podemos deixar essa onda contaminar nosso ambiente e estragar mais de 30 anos de paz que conquistamos após Voldemort. Eu sei o que é viver uma guerra, tanto que não quero viver outra nunca mais. É por isso que esse interrogatório em Hogwarts é necessário. Por pior que ele seja, é para o melhor."

Santana acenou e foi dispensada da sala que Harry Potter usava para interrogar. Nâo apenas ele. Havia dez aurores fazendo o serviço. Em três dias de trabalho árduo, o grupo descobriu cinco alunos com a marca negra: quatro Slytherins e um Gryffindor, para a surpresa de muitos. Voldemort estava morto e desintegrado, mas os ideais dele continuavam além das fronteiras, com novos adeptos e um líder fanático que não era tão poderoso, mas dizia ter uma varinha feita de pelo de thestral, o mesmo material usado pela morte em uma das relíquias que deixou.

Lilly e Rachel, principalmente, fizeram tudo que estava ao alcance para atenuar a tristeza de Santana. Rachel estava mais desapontada do que triste. Ela teve uma forte atração por Quinn Fabray, mas não teve tempo hábil para explorar o sentimento mais a fundo. Para Santana era outra história: Quinn era tão irmã quanto Rachel e o afastamento aliada a suspensão de qualquer comunicação lhe doía mais que qualquer coisa.

"Vem aqui..." – Lilly conduziu a namorada para o próprio quarto depois de encerrados os interrogatórios.

"Eu não sei Lilly. Não estou com espírito e cabeça para isso."

"Tudo bem. Só quero que você fique aqui comigo."

A Slytherin cedeu e agradeceu depois. Dormir nos braços de Lilly foi a melhor coisa que fez em dias.

...

Foi um dia difícil pra todos os alunos do sétimo ano. Em uma das maiores salas de Hogwarts, todos eles, independente das casas, para realizar a prova teórica final. Esse seria o momento que Santana planejava cumprir e depois celebrar com Puckerman e Quinn por terem sobrevivido àquela escola. Depois ela se encontraria com Lilly e as duas teriam uma noite especial. Mas a comemoração não existiria mais. Santana só queria responder tudo o mais rápido possível, do jeito que desse e ir embora. E assim aconteceu.

Na hora do jantar, num momento raro, deixou a mesa Slytherin e se juntou a Lilly com os Gryffindors. Sentou-se entre a namorada e a irmã ainda estressada com os testes do quinto ano realizados dois dias antes. Ninguém comentava sobre provas, no entanto. Rachel degustava uma torta de abóbora e Lilly conversava com uma colega de mesmo ano quando a coruja chegou com um bilhete endereçado a Santana.

"Essa não é a coruja da Quinn?" – Rachel voltou a atenção para o pedaço de papel e o espionou – "Runas?"

"É... runas..."

"Mas que tipo? Não consigo ler."

"Eu sei que não" – Santana abriu um discreto sorriso.

"O que diz?" – Lilly também estava curiosa.

"Que ela está bem."

"Não me parece que é só isso..." – Lilly ficou desconfiada e recebeu um beijo nos lábios.

"Vou ali falar com Puckerman."

Saiu correndo da mesa e foi até o amigo que comia como um porco. Sem dar maiores explicações, o puxou para fora do salão e o levou até a um lugar mais reservado.

"Que diabos, Lopez. Está querendo arrancar o meu braço?"

"Eu sei que não vai entender porque é um troll, mas você conhece esse símbolo" – mostrou o bilhete e o amigo Slytherin arregalou os olhos.

"O que vamos fazer?"

"Vamos resgatá-la."

"Como, se a gente nem pode sair desse castelo até as aulas terminarem?"

"Eu ainda não sei, mas vou pensar em algo bem rápido."


	11. Chapter 11

"De onde você tirou essa informação?" – Lilly cruzou os braços e fechou o cenho.

"A Murta que Geme pode ser um fantasma tedioso, mas é uma fonte confiável de informações quando você consegue elogiá-la de forma convincente. Além disso, fantasmas omitem, se recusam a falar, e até fazem charadas, mas não mentem."

No plano para tentar resgatar Quinn, Santana estava disposta a fazer tudo que podia, inclusive pressionar a namorada. Aos 17 anos, ela era considerada uma bruxa adulta, tal como quase todos os colegas do sétimos ano. Ela não estava mais submetida ao rastreamento do Ministério da Magia e podia fazer coisas como aparatar sozinha. Mas isso não era possível em Hogwarts e nem nas proximidades. Não era possível sair dos limites da barreira de proteção sem ser notado. Não queria dizer que o castelo estivesse selado por completo. A rede de floo da sala da diretora ainda funcionava e era uma alternativa arriscada demais. Santana e Puckerman teriam primeiro de invadir a sala, o que seria complicado. Murta deu outra dica mais viável. Ela contou a história de como os alunos de Gryffindor e aliados conseguiam sair do castelo no ano em que a escola foi dirigida por Severus Snape. Tratava-se de uma passagem secreta aberta atrás de um dos quadros que ia direto a Hogsmeade, mais especificamente no porão da casa de antiga de Abeforth Dumbledore. Santana acreditava que se conseguisse chegar à casa do velho Matusalém, como ela mesma o apelidava, ela poderia aparatar para o lugar especificado por Quinn no bilhete.

"Não entendo por que você quer salvar alguém que disse que estava bem" – Lilly cruzou os braços. Ela também estava com um pouco de ciúme pela dedicação da namorada à outra mulher.

"Ela não está bem. Quinn está presa" – Santana pegou o bilhete e mostrou para a namorada.

"Por que eu não consigo ler essa coisa?" – Lilly resmungou frustrada. Santana sorriu, pegou o pedaço de papel e explicou.

"Runas e Aritmacia eram as matérias favoritas de Quinn. Era ela quem me ensinava" – apontou para os símbolos – "Isso começou como uma brincadeira e depois virou um código entre nós. Essas runas antigas estão escritas ao contrário e da direita para a esquerda. Eu contei a ela sobre Leonardo da Vinci, que foi um dos muggles mais inteligentes da história, de como ele fazia os registros para serem lidos no espelho" – conjurou a superfície de um espelho em uma das rochas do castelo e mostrou o bilhete – "Nem todo mundo sabe ler runas antigas. Eu mesma não conseguiria se não fosse por Quinn."

Runas não era a matéria favorita de Lilly e ela não prosseguiu aprendendo depois do quinto ano. Mas ela conseguia identificar o básico. Santana leu em voz baixa.

"_Meu pai vai me deportar em alguns dias para a Bulgária. Estou presa na mansão dos Notts. Estou bem. Não estou machucada, pelo menos, mas preciso de ajuda para fugir o mais rápido possível."_

"O que é esse símbolo?" – Lilly apontou – "Não parece uma runa."

"O círculo é Quinn, o S interno é Santana e esse triângulo mais é Puckerman. Nós criamos isso em nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts em cima do símbolo das relíquias da morte. Significa que seremos amigos para sempre, não importa o que aconteça. Também usamos quando precisamos de verdade um do outro."

"Você realmente acredita na inocência de Quinn? Com tatuagem de death eater e tudo mais?"

"Com todo meu coração" – Lilly acenou e encarou a namorada. Tomou uma decisão maluca.

"Eu vou com vocês. Isso não é passível de discussão" – levantou o dedo – "E nós vamos deixar alguém de sobreaviso se precisarmos da cavalaria."

"Posso aceitar seus termos, mas como é que vamos nos comunicar?"

"Metades de um mesmo espelho. Foi assim que meu pai conseguiu ajuda uma vez."

"E quem vai ficar com a outra metade?"

"Hugo" – ergueu mais uma vez o dedo para impedir que Santana se pronunciasse contra – "Sem reclamar. Sou eu quem vai te colocar para dentro da sala comunal da minha casa e vou mostrar um segredo de estado entre poucos Griffindors, então tenho esse direito de estabelecer alguns termos aqui, San. Hugo é esperto e ele vai saber o que fazer. É pegar ou largar."

"Saímos essa noite" – Santana sentenciou. Ela tinha de dar a última palavra em alguma coisa.

As semanas de Rachel não foram muito boas graças a certa melancolia que abateu. Decidiu fechar os Running Dogs até o final do ano, ainda lamentava a morte de Finn, a deserção de Quinn, e precisava lidar com o estresse pós-traumático por ter quase sido enterrada viva nos escombros da torre que explodiu. Por fora, fazia de tudo para continuar a ser a garota de sempre. Por dentro, Rachel estava quebrada. Kurt e Mercedes procuravam mantê-la em foco e a notícia de que Quinn estaria supostamente bem ajudou um pouco. Mas não suficiente. A noite era a pior hora. A insônia atacava e ela quase sempre se via indo à sala comunal da casa para ler, olhar a fogueira ou fazer qualquer coisa tediosa suficiente para dar muito sono. Geralmente atingia o objetivo na alta madrugada para desfrutar de três horas de sono.

Foi numa dessas noites de insônia, deitada no sofá no escuro da sala comunal, que ela flagrou a movimentação estranha. Viu ninguém menos que Noah Puckerman e a irmã em companhia da head girl de Gryffindor. Lilly e os outros não perceberam que Rachel estava ali. Agiam em silêncio e, pelos trajes, pareciam estar em uma missão. Lilly colocou uma escada ao lado da lareira e os três subiram na estreita laje. Ela disse uma senha e o quadro acima da lareira abriu revelando uma passagem secreta que Rachel tinha a menor idéia que existia.

"Aonde vão?" – Rachel disse assustando os três. Santana quase se desequilibrou.

"O que está fazendo aqui, elfo?" – Santana gritou sussurrando.

"Eu é que pergunto. Estou na sala comunal da minha casa. Vocês não. Aonde vão?"

"Não e da sua conta. E se você não quiser ser nocauteada, vai ficar aqui quieta e de boca fechada" – a irmã ameaçou e, desta vez, falava sério.

"Posso ir?"

"Não!" – os três responderam ao mesmo tempo.

"Escute, Rachel" – Lilly tentou moderar – "Estamos numa missão aqui. Se quiser saber de algo, tente falar com Hugo depois."

"Lilly!" – Santana deu um tapa no braço da namorada – "Não a encoraje" – sussurrou bronqueada.

"É melhor do que nocauteá-la" – respondeu ainda em modo de briga doméstica – "E Rachel não merece isso."

Santana revirou os olhos e apontou para a irmã.

"Vá falar com o Weasley se quiser... mas se por um acaso eu ver você por perto, então vou nocauteá-la da forma mais dolorosa possível!"

Rachel engoliu seco. Sabia quando Santana estava falando sério.

"Ok!" – Rachel observou os três entrarem no túnel.

Foi uma situação tão bizarra e a curiosidade a corroia de tal maneira que ela resistiu segui-los, mesmo em pijamas. Mas não resistiu entrar no quarto dos meninos e sacudir o ex-namorado. Ela precisava saber o que se passava o mais rápido possível.

"Rachel, o que foi?" – Rachel não se surpreendeu ao ver que o ex-namorado não estava realmente dormindo.

"Preciso conversar contigo agora."

Enquanto isso, os três corajosos, ou malucos, atravessam o extenso túnel que ia de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade iluminados apenas pela luz na ponta de suas varinhas. Era um longo caminho, estreito, que levava pelo menos meia hora para ser percorrido. Não era um lugar para claustrofóbicos, o que Santana pensou que seria um problema para Quinn caso a amiga tivesse de atravessas aquele longo ambiente completamente fechado. Ela ainda não sabia como Quinn conseguiu passar pelo labirinto no torneio tribruxo, mesmo com o céu aberto.

"Isso aqui cheira a mofo e poeira velha" – Santana reclamava.

"Esse túnel deve ter uns 300 anos, o que você acha?" – Lilly rebateu.

"Vocês ainda estão bem. Queria vez se vocês tivessem de andar curvado o tempo inteiro como eu" – Puckerman disse com certo humor.

"Como se você fosse um ogro alto, como Finn Hudson" – Santana sequer ligou se aquilo era falta de respeito com os mortos.

"Se liga, até um nanico como Herry Potter tem de se curvar um pouco para andar aqui."

"Olha como você fala do meu pai!" – Lilly bronqueou – "Tá, eu sei que ele não é uma pessoa alta. Minha mãe é do tamanho dele... mas o meu pai está longe de ser um nanico."

"Tá brincando?" – Santana gargalhou – "Ele é tão baixinho que poderia ser pai da minha irmã..." – ela analisou o que acabou de dizer e dois segundos depois se arrependeu da piada – "Não... isso seria esquisito e meio repugnante..."

"O quê?" – Lilly estourou.

"Imagine a bagunça: a gente namorando e tendo a mesma pessoa como meia-irmã? Perturbador" – fingiu ter calafrios e Lilly precisou concordar. Seria horrível.

"Eu conheço alguém que namorou a meia-irmã" – Puckerman disse apenas para manter a conversa longe um pouco da missão – "O meu primo mais velho por parte de mãe. Pouco depois que ele se mudou para a Califórnia, namorou a meia-irmã muggle por um tempo. Quando eles descobriram que tinham parentesco, era tarde demais, se é que me entendem."

"Oh, isso é mesmo perturbador" – Lilly fez som como se quisesse vomitar.

"O lado bom da história foi que o pai dele foi forçado a reconhecê-lo como filho. Ele ganhou ainda uma mesada extra para manter essa história enterrada e ficar bem longe da meia-irmã."

Casos de casamento entre primos de primeiro grau não eram incomuns entre famílias bruxas tradicionais, e algumas poderiam até perdoar esse tipo de incesto. Claro que isso deixou de ser praticado há mais de cem anos. A ciência muggle sobre genética ajudou a mudar hábitos. Mas ainda se ouvia dizer que esse tipo de arranjo matrimonial ainda acontece em alguns lugarejos mais isolados mundo afora. Na Austrália ainda acontecem muitos casamentos entre primos em primeiro grau, assim como na Pérsia e em alguns lugarejos na África.

"O pai dele é bruxo?" – Lilly perguntou.

"Muggle. Um bem rico, desses que produz aqueles filmes que a gente assiste nesses cinemas em Londres. Lembra, San? Quando a gente foi junto com Quinn, Mike e Brittany num desses cinemas e a nossa energia mágica fez o equipamento falhar algumas vezes nas cenas mais excitantes?"

"Claro!" – Santana sorriu. Foi numa época em que ela ainda namorava Brittany – "Você começou a reclamar alto e colocou a culpa no dono do cinema que não pagava a conta de luz. Um monte de gente apoiou."

"Isso é o que dá quando um bando de adolescentes bruxos vai se divertir entre os muggles sem as devidas precauções" – Lilly censurou.

"Deixa de ser Granger, Lil!" – Santana reclamou. O sobrenome de solteira da tia de Lilly virou adjetivo para designar estudantes certinhos, estudiosos e que seguem as regras.

"Não diga isso na frente da minha tia. Ela fica brava" – Lilly lembrou sutilmente a namorada que frequentar a casa de Potters e Weasleys seria uma constante uma vez que as duas estavam num relacionamento firme e ela precisava evitar certos maneirismos e piadinhas de Slytherins nessas ocasiões. Sempre era bom evitá-las de qualquer forma para não deixar escapar em momentos inoportunos.

A conversa boba serviu para o tempo passar mais depressa e abstrair o trio do ambiente escuro e apertado. Quando chegaram à outra ponta do túnel, foram surpreendidos pelo velho Dumbledore sentado à mesa numa sala pequena e algumas mesas acesas. Ele foi avisado pela irmã eternizada na pintura que invasores estavam à caminho.

"Pequena Potter" – o velho disse em sua voz rouca e senil – "Faz bons anos que não a vejo. É uma surpresa, mas receio que a hora poderia ter sido mais apropriada. Quem são os seus amigos?"

"Olá senhor Dumbledore. Esses são Noah Puckerman e Santana Lopez."

"Puckerman e Lopez" – ele falou como se quisesse se lembrar do significado dos sobrenomes – "A família vira-lata que finge ser puro-sangue e a filha do advogado estrangeiro dos Notts."

"Meu pai é inglês" – Santana bronqueou.

Movimento que não deveria fazer para alguém que não se impressionava com tais temperamentos e que era capaz de fazer mais leituras do que se poderia imaginar. Aberforth Dumbledore não estava impressionado.

"O que pensam que vão fazer?" – ganhou silêncio como resposta – "Ok, eu estou velho demais para me preocupar com jovens idiotas e seus impulsos. Mas aviso: espero que saibam outra forma de voltarem à escola porque aqui não vão passar mais."

"Por mim, tudo bem!" – Santana abriu passagem e subiu as escadas indicadas pelo velho que davam para fora da casa.

Uma vez que os três ganharam as ruas parcamente iluminadas de Hogsmeade, o velho Dumbledore sobrevivente olhou para o elfo que o servia e mandou que os seguissem, afinal, uma Potter podia se meter em encrencas e ele simpatizava demais com Harry, o garoto que sobreviveu duas vezes, para deixar que acontecesse algum mal com a filha dele.

Sob a brisa fria e da luz da lua crescente, Santana acenou para os amigos. Eles deram a mão e Santana aparatou para a mansão dos Notts. A propriedade em questão ficava na área mais isolada em Ilkley, na já bucólica região de Yorkshire, e lembrava um pequeno castelo decadente na encosta de uma colina na fronteira entre a parte muggle da cidade e o vilarejo bruxo que tinha até estádio de quadribol. O grupo surgiu na propriedade próximo ao pequeno leito d'água que desaguava no rio Wharfe. O lugar, assim como boa parte das residências de bruxos, era protegido contra a percepção dos muggles. Apesar disso, era um local muito bonito que poderia ser apreciado à luz do dia e em circunstâncias melhores.

"Droga!" – Puckerman caminhou para fora da poça de lama.

"Eu já estive aqui algumas vezes" – Santana sussurrou com Lilly – "Minha madrasta celebrava os bailes da família aqui e eu sempre explorava o lugar já que ninguém ficava entusiasmado em me ver por perto. Sei que há uma masmorra debaixo do torreão e uma entrada discreta por aquela lateral. Pode ser a nossa melhor chance de dar uma olhada sem sermos pegos."

"No três?" – Lilly perguntou.

"Ainda não. Aqui tinha um sistema de alarme que libertava o grifo quando acionado..."

"Grifo?" – Puckerman sacudiu Santana – "Você ao disse nada sobre aqui ter um grifo."

"Eu vim preparada" – tirou da mochila com extensor indetectável um pedaço de carne crua embrulhada.

"Foi para isso que você foi visitar aquele elfo?" – Lilly balançou a cabeça.

"Feioso é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa se você der algumas bugigangas e o tratar com o mínimo de decência. Ele adora bijuteria. Guarda tudo numa bolsinha."

Lilly ficava surpresa com a quantidade de recursos que Santana dispunha para conseguir certas coisas. Conseguia fazer alianças com a Murta que Geme, elfos, lidar com hipogrifos. E sabe mais que outros talentos a namorada dela tinha na manga além da habilidade para feitiços e conhecimento de porções pelo qual era famosa. O trio avançou e conforme o previsto, um alarme fino e irritante disparou. O grifo apareceu e Santana, com um gesto, mandou os outros dois ficarem parados. Sem tirar os olhos da besta, mostrou o pedaço generoso de carne. Quando esta ameaçou avançar, ela recolheu a comida e se colocou autoritária. Mostrou outra vez o pedaço de carne quando a criatura parou de avançar e começou a andar lentamente em direção ao castelo, com os outros dois à cola. Ao chegar perto da porta, jogou a carne para o grifo enquanto Puckerman fazia o feitiço para destrancar a porta.

"Eles sabem que há invasores" – Lilly sussurrou.

"Agora foda-se" – Puckerman tomou à frente.

"Puck! Espera!" – Santana ordenou. Mas não foi ouvida. Revirou os olhos. Sabia que isso poderia acontecer.

Quando o assunto era Quinn, Puck não pensava direito. Além da amizade de longa data, sempre nutriu amor platônico por ela. Foi com ele que Quinn perdeu a virgindade num acordo que os dois fizeram de dormirem juntos uma única vez porque ela decidiu ser pragmática quanto ao tabu e quis se entregar a alguém que confiaria a vida. Santana não sabia disso, mas ela também seria uma opção caso à época não estivesse morando em Nova York. Não vinha mais ao caso. O que foi feito, está feito. O ímpeto de Puck e a direção errada que ele tomou fez com que se encontrasse com alguém. Um death eater. O combate não foi silencioso, como seria o ideal. Puck foi abatido, e Lilly e Santana precisaram derrotar o vigilante.

"Ele só desmaiou" – Santana verificou o amigo.

"O que vamos fazer?" – Lilly já conseguia ouviu movimentação no castelo.

Santana tinha uma decisão: ou o deixava lá como boi de piranha e seguia com a missão de resgate, ou colocaria tudo a perder. Estava seriamente inclinada pela primeira opção, mas Lilly jamais aceitaria esses termos. Malditos Gryffindors, malditos Potters.

"Eu fico com ele e você vai até as masmorras. O acesso fica naquela direção. A ajuda está a caminho mesmo..."

"Como sabe? Eu não usei o espelho ainda."

"Porque o velho Dumbledore mandou um elfo" – apontou a varinha para o canto da escada e disparou um feixe – "Saia daí, coisa" – o elfo fez a aparição. Era do tipo resmungão, diferente do deslumbrado Feioso – "Está na hora de aparatar e fofocar o que viu para o seu mestre."

O elfo obedeceu. Por sorte, o padrão de energia que envolvia os elfos fazia com que eles conseguissem passar por certos bloqueios, como o de aparatar em lugares em que os bruxos não conseguem. Existem proteções que também os bloqueia, mas não era o caso ali. Santana voltou a encarar a namorada quando os passos estavam mais próximos.

"Vai! Nós vamos ficar bem."

Lilly correu e Santana se preparou para o duelo. Vieram dois. Não eram dos bons e Santana conseguiu derrotá-los e, assim, ganhar um pouco mais de tempo. Enquanto isso, Lilly corria em direção às masmorras sem nem mesmo ter certeza de que estava indo pelo caminho certo. Mas estava. E para a surpresa, percebeu que o lugar tinha muito mais gente presa do que poderia imaginar.

"Potter!" – surpreendeu-se ao ver Quinn dentro de uma cela – "Você trouxe ajuda?"

"Talvez" – aproximou-se da cela de Quinn e surpreendeu-se ao ver o aspecto abatido, os cabelos desgrenhados e os lábios secos e feridos – "O que fizeram contigo?"

"Descobriram que mandei uma coruja... e quiseram saber para quem. Mas eu não disse" – Quinn se mexeu e o rosto se contorceu em dor.

"Afaste-se" – Quinn obedeceu e recuou alguns passos da grade – "Bombarda máxima!"

Lilly conjurou duas vezes para abrir tanto a cela de Quinn quanto a que ficava em frente com mais três prisioneiros. Entre eles o sr. Will Fletcher, famoso por ser o maior especialista em porções desde Severus Snape e Horace Slunghorn, e Cormac McLaggen, que é um dos sócios do Profeta Diário em que Ginny Potter trabalha como repórter correspondente. Lilly e ele se cruzaram algumas vezes nas confraternizações de fim de ano promovidas pelo jornal entre os funcionários e famílias. Lilly sabia que o tio Ronald Weasley não o suportava por causa de uma queda que ele tem pela tia Hermione aparentemente desde os tempos de escola.

"Quem veio contigo?" – Quinn segurou Lilly pelos ombros.

"Santana e Puck."

"Cadê eles?" – Lilly apenas balançou negativamente o rosto – "Eu vou atrás deles e você tira essas pessoas daqui."

"Você mal consegue andar" – Lilly protestou.

"Mas ninguém vai me matar. O mesmo não posso dizer deles. A madrasta da San seria capaz de conjurar avada kedrava no primeiro segundo que encostar os olhos nela."

"Não... Quinn... você vai com eles. A ajuda está chegando. Eu vou atrás de San e Puck."

"Venha, garotinha" – McLaggen aparou Quinn e passou o braço dela nos ombros dele para ajudá-la a andar.

Subiram as escadas e na bifurcação, Lilly acompanhou os prisioneiros saírem da mansão antes de decidir seguir o caminho em que tinha passado Santana e Puck. Quinn não gostava daquele plano. Nenhum pouco. Não era o que tinha em mente quando enviou a coruja à melhor amiga com o pedido de socorro. Os prisioneiros caminharam para fora da propriedade, onde poderiam aparatar. Menos Quinn, que estava machucada demais para tal depois de um dia inteiro de tortura a que foi submetida. Estava preocupada com os três lá dentro. Era fim de madrugada, o sol raiava no horizonte. Cenário clichê para a chegada da cavalaria, mas foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Viu pessoas aparecendo ao longe. Harry Potter entre eles. Os aurores fizeram o truque em que voavam como se fossem cometas. Seis entraram na mansão enquanto um ficou para trás para ajudar os prisioneiros.

"Fico feliz em vê-la, Quinn" – Ginny Potter amparou a adolescente.

"A senhora não sabe o quanto a recíproca é verdadeira."

"Está bem?"

"Agora estou."

Em poucos minutos aconteceu uma revoada de cometas negros e brancos bailando no ar. Nesse meio tempo, cinco figuras saíram pela porta lateral sendo que uma estava sendo carregada. Pareciam apressados.

"O que houve?" – Ginny correu para ajudar ao marido que carregava Santana Lopez nos braços.

"A namorada da sua filha é uma louca irresponsável" – Harry disse com raiva enquanto colocava Santana cuidadosamente no gramado – "Entrou na minha frente para bloquear um ataque e deu nisso."

"Ela tentou salvar o senhor" – Lilly protestou.

"Por sorte ela não acabou sendo morta" – Harry continuava nervoso enquanto Santana recebia atendimento de Ginny – "Nós vamos ter uma longa conversa, mocinha" – apontou o dedo para a filha – "Uma muito séria!"

"Ela vai ficar bem... eu acho..." – Ginny olhou para o esposo, a filha mais nova. Atrás deles estavam Quinn, o elfo, Puck e os demais prisioneiros. O primeiro movimento foi para abraçar Lilly e beijá-la na testa agradecendo aos céus por ela estar bem.

...

Santana abriu os olhos e gemeu por causa da dor que abateu. Era como se ela tivesse sido atropelada ou algo parecido. Aos poços, focou o ambiente. Estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts.

"Ei" – reconheceu a voz e ficou surpresa por ouvi-la. Olhou para o lado e viu Shelby com jeito de preocupada – "Olha só quem finalmente acordou."

"Mãe?" – engoliu a saliva a garganta estava horrivelmente seca – "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Peguei o primeiro avião depois que os Potters me avisaram. Você esteve meio inconsciente e meio delirante por quase uma semana."

"Água..."

Shelby pegou um copo e colocou água fresca. Então ajudou a filha a levantar um pouco o tronco para bebericar a água fresca. Santana nunca pensou que sentir o líquido descer pela garganta fosse tão bom. Então voltou a se deitar para continuar a falar com a mãe.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Até onde se lembra?"

"De ir a mansão dos Notts. E depois mais nada... pelo menos eu acho..."

"É, você esteve na mansão dos Notts para resgatar sua amiga e foi atingida por uma maldição que te machucou muito. Patil ainda está impressionada por ter sobrevivido."

"Quinn está bem?"

"É... ela também passou alguns dias na enfermaria. Mas está bem sim. Está sob proteção na escola."

"Que bom..." – Santana sentiu-se cansada. Era como se ainda precisasse de uma boa soneca para recuperar.

"Não se esforce tanto, filha" – Santana acenou, pediu para tomar mais um pouco de água e voltou a cochilar.

Voltou a acordar poucas horas depois ao lado de algumas pessoas que amava. Ali estavam Rachel, Lilly, Quinn, Puck e até mesmo Brittany veio visitar. Santana ouviu com atenção tudo que aconteceu no dia do resgate e dos dias seguintes. Dumbledore não esperou o elfo retornar e entrou em contato via rádio com Harry Potter, que rapidamente reuniu alguns colegas aurores, além da esposa. Bastou o elfo chegar contando o destino dos adolescentes para que a equipe se deslocasse. O resgate de uma adolescente feita pelos colegas terminou por ser também a desarticulação de uma persistente célula dos tradicionalistas que tramavam derrubar o Ministro da Magia e os demais diretores, inclusive Harry Potter. Quinn Fabray não apenas pediu para ser resgatada para se livrar do cativeiro: ela tinha reunido provas para o julgamento e condenação dos Notts e aliados, que incluía o próprio pai.

Shelby foi chamada porque a enfermeira Patil chegou a cogitar que Santana corria o risco de não mais ficar consciente e até morresse devido ao poder que envolvia a tal maldição desconhecida. Felizmente a Slytherin era feita de material muito resistente. Shelby não hesitou largar a peça antes do fim do contrato e ir para a Escócia cuidar da filha mais velha.

Assim que Santana recebeu alta da enfermaria, foi chamada para conversar com Harry Potter. Lilly acompanhou até a porta do escritório da diretora Flickwick. Deu um beijo encorajador e prometeu esperar o tempo que fosse quando a reunião acabasse. O chefe dos aurores sorriu para a adolescente e pediu para que ela se sentasse. Mas em vez de ficar à frente, sentou-se na cadeira ao lado, como um igual.

"Não sei se quero gritar contigo por fazer algo estúpido ou te parabenizar."

"Pode gritar" – ela empinou os ombros – "Eu agüento. Mas só não me peça para ficar longe da sua filha porque isso não vai acontecer."

"Já entendi essa parte" – ele sorriu discretamente – "Lilly foi muito enfática nesse ponto e fez algumas ameaças incríveis que envolvia até uma fuga para o Egito" – até mesmo Santana riu. Egito? O único lugar que ela fugiria seria para a América – "Escute, Santana, eu fiz coisas estúpidas quando era apenas um estudante que tentava sobreviver à presença constante de Voldemort na minha vida. Num dos meus impulsos provocou a morte desnecessária do meu padrinho. Algo que poderia ser evitado se não fosse tão cabeça dura e tivesse ouvido Hermione por um segundo. Por isso eu entendo o que fez e porque fez. Mas dois errados não faz um certo. Você deveria ter falado com um adulto, com Flickwick, qualquer um que confiasse. Esse seu impulso quase custou a sua vida e colocou as vidas da minha filha e do seu amigo em risco."

"Eu sei e sinto muito, senhor Potter. Mas não me arrependo. Reconheço que não sou a pessoa mais corajosa, não sou uma Gryffindor e costumo agir por razões bem egoístas. Mas também sei das minhas qualidades e protejo as pessoas que amo. Se Lilly ou qualquer outra pessoa que amo gritasse por ajuda, eu não hesitaria."

"Entendo o seu ponto de vista. A questão é que há formas e formas de se fazer isso. pode ser num impulso estúpido ou pode ser feito com um mínimo de planejamento e estratégia. Entende isso, Santana?"

"Sim senhor."

"Faltam duas semanas de aula antes da sua formatura. Já decidiu o que vai fazer?"

"Ainda não senhor."

"Sua ficha diz que você considera a carreira de auror e seus exames indicam que você seria uma ótima adição para a nossa equipe. Estamos fazendo a seleção anual para jovens que querem treinar no Escritório dos Aurores. São três anos duros, Santana, não vou mentir. É algo que só os melhores bruxos e bruxas podem fazer" – ele entregou a Santana a ficha de inscrição oficial da academia de preparação – "Não precisa me responder agora, mas pense com carinho nesta carreira. Vamos enfrentar tempos difíceis para conter escórias como os Notts manter o Reino Unido em paz. O cenário internacional não está fácil, não vou mentir. Mas essa é a melhor forma de manter pessoas que ama em segurança."

"O senhor virou auror para manter sua esposa à salvo?"

"Também. Era uma carreira que considerava, mas também fiz por aqueles que amava e para retornar e agradecer todo o sacrifício que tantas pessoas que amava fizeram por mim: minha mãe em primeiro lugar, meu padrinho, Dumbledore, Snape, Fred, Tonks, Remus Lupin... a lista é grande. Agora, uma nova luta se inicia. A questão é, você quer fazer parte dela?"


End file.
